


Me interesa el futuro porque es el sitio donde voy a pasar el resto de mi vida

by Hessefan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Crime Scenes, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mystery, Nenja/Wakashu, Romance, Science Fiction, Spiritual, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 59,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El samurái de pelo plateado matará al Shogun", había sido la predicción. Todos sabían que la clarividencia de Okuni era certera, pero Shigeshige lucía sereno ante él, después de todo el futuro seguía siendo incierto; le ofreció un trato que no pudo rechazar. Shinpachi entonces reparó en que sus vidas podrían cambiar para siempre. Era como un sueño: irreal. * Relación nenja/wakashu. Más aclaraciones dentro. *.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : Agosto #1, Prompt #3. Evil Plot Raven [Fandom Insano]. " _Una reacción nuclear de 1.21 gigawatts de energía modificando la continuidad del espacio-tiempo._ " (Va para [10pairings] también).
> 
>  **Notas** : le comentaba a Yami560, en una respuesta a su review en otro fic, que tenía ganas de explotar y de explorar un poco más el universo del " _nenja_ " y del " _wakashu_ ", pero que no lograba dar con una idea que me conformara del todo. Es decir, tenía que sentarme a hacer un fic AU, y adoro el universo de Gintama como para hacer un fic AU. Así que no fue hasta que encontré el prompt en Fandom Insano que al fin le pude dar forma. Hay mucho por aclarar, iré poco a poco. Supongo que habrá notas extras en los capítulos, pero lo que es importante ahora lo voy a ir marcando.

— **Clasificación** : Es un fic predominantemente **gen** , pero con muchísimo trasfondo **BL** (vamos, es un auténtico culebrón gay sobre samuráis por momentos, los que leyeron Nanshoku ôkagami sabrán de lo que hablo: traiciones, muertes, romances, honor-mucho honor, sangre, "te corto la cabeza porque te amo, soy samurái y me la banco"; etc), sin embargo el mundo no es cuadrado, hay grises y triángulos (¿?), es por eso que también habrá **hetero** y un poco de **GL**. Nada demasiado explícito, podrá haber **alto voltaje BL** , pero si buscas un sangrado nasal, solo lo vas a conseguir si te pateo la nariz. Tú me dirás. Ojo que algunos dicen que mis **limes** son mejores que mis lemons; yo no sé, creo que esas personas me quieren mucho y no andan muy bien de la azotea.

— **Parejas** : Sobre las parejas… es _complicado_. Es complicado porque al tratar de reflejar lo que Saikaku refleja no podemos quedarnos estancados en la monogamia, más si tomamos en cuenta dónde se sitúa esta historia (el castillo *insertar música siniestra*). No quiere decir, eso sí, que va a haber orgías, descontrol o Shinpachi corriendo desnudo en pos de salvar su virginidad, ¡NO! Pero no se queden solo con la pareja que se ve de antemano, podrían llevarse una sorpresa. O no.

— **Canon** : No sigo el manga; esto no quiere decir que no me interese hacerlo a futuro (así que nada de **spoilers** , por favor). El fic estará basado íntegramente en la versión animada. Explico esto porque quizás alguno de los personajes mencionados en el fic mueran en el **canon** del manga, y solo yo no lo sepa. De hecho, siempre me quedó la duda sobre si Maizô moría o no al final de la saga de Suzuran. Me da la sensación de que sí, que moría con ella, pero ante la duda y la necesidad de tenerlo en la historia, aquí está vivo; sin bracitos, pero vivo XD Por otro lado, en la versión animada sabemos poco y nada del Tendoshu y de la organización feudal predominante, así que pido perdón también si en el manga ya se habló de ello y yo vengo con este fic a cambiar algo del canon (es más, me spoileé sin querer que hay un arco en donde Shige Shige aparece de nuevo). ¡Misericordia!: hincho con esto porque soy muy quisquillosa con eso de hacer fics situados en el canon y los más IC posibles; que lo logre o no, es otra cosa, pero lo intento con muchas ganas.

— **Idioma** : (voy a escribir un capítulo en castellano y otro en _swahili_ … no, mentira, ni siquiera conozco el _swahili_ ). No me gusta usar palabras en **japonés** si puedo evitarlo. Muchas palabras o expresiones pueden "traducirse" al **español** , pero hay una cantidad considerable que no. En esos casos los empleo, especialmente cuando se tratan de algunos "-kun" o "-san", porque dice demasiado de la persona, no solo que la emplea, sino también de quién recibe ese término. Sí, sí, sí, trato de evitarlos, pero a veces son muy necesarios dado el contexto de la conversación, y sinceramente, digan lo que digan, es imposible reflejar dichas expresiones en castellano, no solo porque sería súper extraño que Shinpachi le diga a Gin-san, "señor Gin" (como sería su ¿transliteración?) sino porque no simboliza tanto eso, no es tan formal como en nuestro idioma, y a la vez sí. ¡Argh!, ni yo me entiendo y eso que estudié japonés cinco años. La cosa es que trato de evitarlo, pero en algunas ocasiones lo considero necesario.

— **Fuente** : El fic está muy, pero muy inspirado (no plagiado) en el libro de Saikaku, " **El gran espejo del amor entre hombres** ". Como no puedo citar todo el libro, y todo el libro es muy interesante, les aconsejo que lo compren. Puede que esté muy caro para algunos, y que solo valga más que nada las notas del traductor (posta, las notas del traductor son más interesantes que los relatos), pero les aseguro que no les va a resultar indiferente, sobre todo si le gustan estos temas. Y porque no puedo citar todo el libro, solo citaré algunas partes para introducirlos en el tema del amor y el honor samurái. Dejaré algunas citas ahora, pero las más importantes las pondré más adelante, ¿qué por qué? Porque no quiero spoilear mi propio fic XD También estuve viendo muchas películas coreanas, así que se me cruzaron los cables mientras escribía el fic. Por cierto, la semejanza con la película Minority report es solo coincidencia ¡ja, ja, ja! Hablando en serio, puede haber similitudes con lo de la clarividencia de Okuni, pero no con la trama (si mal no recuerdo, la peli iba para otro lado... la vi hace muchos años). La saga de Volver al futuro (de donde sale el prompt) es de mis favoritas, pero tampoco tiene mucho que ver. Pueden culpar a Asimov, si quieren un culpable, pero el responsable de que este fic exista es Saikaku. Al final haré otra referencia, pero de momento no porque es como muy... revelador.

— **Feudalismo** : No tomen nada de lo que se refleje en el fic como válido. Dado que Gintama es ciencia **ficción** y, aunque tenga una base histórica sigue siendo **fantasía** , me tomé la libertad de inventar algunas cosas y agregar otras por pura necesidad. Es por eso que no deben quedarse con la organización feudal que represento, ni nada de eso… no, por favor. Reitero que esto es ficción y además fantasía, no voy a reflejar nada de la historia japonesa, aunque sí van a encontrar algunos nombres, pero no la figura que representan.

— **Créditos** : bueno, ya se lo di a Saikaku que murió hace varios siglos así que su familia no se puede quejar; el traductor Alejandro López y la Editorial Inter Zona no me pueden demandar porque uso menos de las mil palabras permitidas. Esto es fanfiction, así que **Sorachi** , si ves esto, primero, te amo y me quiero casar en matrimonio con vos, segundo, no gano nada por vapulear a tu adorable Self Insert-Anti Gary Stue. Ah, el título del fic es una frase atribuida a Woody Allen.

— **Beta** : Neko uke chan, ¡muchas gracias por betear esto! Cualquier error que vean en el texto es responsabilidad mía, ya sea por ser rebelde y no hacer caso (era el terror de los profesores) o por agregar texto sin pasárselo a mi beta. Que conste en acta, por favor.

Gracias a quien leyó estas sartas de pavadas. Si el primer capítulo les parece corto, prepárense para el segundo. No, no van a ser muy largos, pero sí de unas **4000 palabras.**

* * *

 **Introducción**.

El gran espejo del amor entre hombres (1687) es una colección de cuarenta relatos escritos por Ihara Saikaku que describen las relaciones amorosas homosexuales entre adultos y adolescentes en el Japón del siglo XVII. Una peculiaridad de la cultura japonesa pre moderna era que las relaciones homosexuales entre hombres debían darse entre un adulto y un adolescente llamado _wakashu_. Cuando un _wakashu_ alcanzaba los 19 años, era sometido a una ceremonia de presentación en sociedad en la que se le otorgaba el estatus de de hombre adulto, y desde entonces era él quien asumía ese rol en las relaciones con otros adolescentes.

Saikaku distingue dos tipos de hombre en las páginas de Nanshoku Ôkagami: los conocedores de muchachos ( _shôjin-zuki_ ) y los misóginos ( _onna-girai_ ). Los _shôjin-zuki_ se interesaban por los muchachos, pero no exclusivamente; en general estaban casados, mantenían una familia y seguían teniendo relaciones sexuales con mujeres. Por su parte, los _onna-girai_ no se casaban y rechazaban completamente a las mujeres como compañeras sexuales. El primer grupo mantenía lo que hoy llamaríamos una identidad "bisexual", mientras que la identidad del segundo grupo está más cerca de nuestra percepción moderna del "homosexual". Ya que ambos grupos podían mantener relaciones sexuales con hombres sin ningún estigma, su predilección por los muchachos no era considerada una característica distintiva.

* * *


	2. Quimeras

> "Aun en plena floración, castigada por un inesperado ventarrón, la campanilla cayó antes de que se hiciera de noche."
> 
> (Saikaku Ihara, " _ **Carta de amor enviada dentro de un róbalo**_ ", El gran espejo del amor entre hombres)

* * *

 

Los labios se curvaron en una mueca de malestar emocional, con las mejillas humedecidas por sus propias lágrimas se aferró al velo que la enceguecía. Era demasiado grande el dolor para tolerarlo. Las ancianas se mostraron preocupadas, siendo conscientes de que no debían interrumpir la meditación.

Exigieron explicaciones y, con la voz trémula, Okuni apenas pudo balbucearlo.

—El samurái de pelo plateado… ¡matará al Shogun!

El alarido de una de las ancianas fue la antesala del caos. Pronto todo fue revuelo y confusión, corrieron aterradas de un lado al otro sin saber qué medidas tomar, mientras Okuni permanecía en su trance.

**(…)**

Como era de esperarse, ofreció resistencia; sabían que Gintoki Sakata no era un hombre fácil de doblegar, menos de aquella manera que pecaba de injusta. Isao Kondo lo comprendía, pero órdenes eran órdenes.

En la Yorozuya, Kagura hizo lo único que podía hacer en esas circunstancias: luchar junto a Gin, pero fue él mismo quien le pidió hacerse a un lado. Supo que lo mejor, de momento, sería dejarse llevar por el Shinsengumi, actuar dócil y mostrar una fingida sumisión.

No pretendía que Kagura saliera lastimada por algo que podía llegar a ser un mal entendido, ni tampoco la vieja tenía por qué pagar las consecuencias del un altercado que tendría solución, porque él estaba seguro de su inocencia.

—¡Tengo derecho a saber por qué estoy preso! —gritó Gintoki tras las rejas de un calabozo que él conocía muy bien. Ya había estado allí, solo que a diferencia de la vez anterior no fue la princesa Soyo quien acudió en su ayuda.

Pasaron horas hasta que Gintoki obtuvo la respuesta que exigía. Afuera, los que aguardaban por él intentaban sin éxito llegar al acusado; comprendían que no tenían ningún derecho o privilegio de pisar aquel suelo sagrado y que por la vía diplomática todo intento era inútil.

Cuando el sol asomó por el horizonte bañando la celda con una luz mortecina, escuchó pasos y las voces de los oficiales. Debido a la conmoción, Gintoki debió suponer quién era la visita. Se puso de pie para acercarse con incredulidad a la reja justo al mismo tiempo que la enorme puerta de dos hojas era abierta, dejando pasar a una procesión de soldados.

El Shogun entró siendo acompañado por una escolta exageradamente numerosa y frenó ante la celda del samurái a una distancia prudencial. Ambos se estudiaron por unos breves segundos mientras los demás hombres permanecían en silencio, aguardando indicaciones.

Por respeto, Gintoki le permitió tomar la palabra, de esa forma y en pocos minutos pudo saber de qué se lo acusaba. Al conocer la imputación no pudo evitar que una sonrisa sarcástica se formara en sus labios.

—No pueden acusarme de un crimen que no cometí y que no piense cometer —se animó a afirmar con vehemencia, incluso sabiendo que hablarle de aquella manera a ese hombre podía considerarse una ofensa digna de la pena de muerte.

Allí, hasta respirar antes que el Shogun, simbolizaba la muerte.

—Lo sé —admitió la eminencia bajando apenas la cabeza, un gesto de respeto que no estaba bien visto en alguien de su clase—. Por eso estoy aquí.

Tokugawa reconocía a ese hombre con la facilidad con la que alguien reconoce a un amigo perdido en una multitud. Le habló con franqueza, usando pocas, pero efectivas palabras; no lo veía como un potencial asesino, sino todo lo contrario, como un potencial aliado.

Los Consejeros Veteranos habían puesto el grito en el cielo cuando les reveló sus intenciones; lo consideraban demasiado joven para el puesto de Shogun y, por eso mismo, lo juzgaban inexperto e ingenuo. Lo que proponía no solo era descabellado sino también imprudente. Arriesgar la vida así, sabiendo que las predicciones de Okuni eran siempre acertadas, era algo muy insensato para los más "ancianos" que lo rodeaban.

Sin embargo era el Shogun quien tenía el poder de decidir. Ellos podían aconsejar, persuadir y manipular a la figura que representaba, pero nunca podrían contradecir una decisión ya tomada y que solo esperaba ser llevada a cabo.

—Si me permites unos minutos de tu tiempo, me gustaría ofrecerte un trato.

Gintoki tragó saliva, incorporándose del todo. Lo volvió a estudiar con más calma, el Shogun lucía sereno ante la presencia de quién debería ser su mayor amenaza.

—Sinceramente… desconozco la predicción, pero —intentó ser educado; aunque se moría por gritarle que era un disparate y una falacia, fue comedido al hablarle—… no sería capaz de matarlo. No tengo motivos, y aunque los tuviera, soy un samurái.

 _Corrección_ , pensó Gintoki, y en apariencias era una reflexión compartida: no era un samurái. No todavía, pero de eso pensaba encargarse Tokugawa.

Ante el reproche implícito de sus subalternos, ordenó que liberaran al preso para ser tratado, en cambio, como un invitado.

—Yo no olvido mis deudas.

—Usted no tiene ninguna deuda conmigo, Shogun- _sama_ —Gintoki se arrodilló ante él y le rindió pleitesía. Era él quien se sentía en deuda una vez más.

Tokugawa no lo dijo, pero siendo quien era, sabía lo suficiente sobre Gintoki como para reconocer, en los ojos de este, la leyenda en la que se había convertido; lo había podido comprobar en carne propia en más de una ocasión y lo quería de su lado, a _su_ _lado_.

Lo condujo hasta el palacio ofreciéndole un cuarto donde descansar, pero Gintoki no estaba tranquilo, quería ir al punto, sabía que el Shogun se traía algo entre manos que lo involucraba de una manera tan directa que lo apabullaba así como también sabía que afuera habían quedado los chicos, preocupados por él.

Aunque teniendo de referencia aquella vez en la que lo habían abandonado a su suerte en la cárcel, no debía inquietarse tanto. Por las dudas lo mejor sería salir antes de que Kagura, Shinpachi y Sadaharu irrumpieran en el palacio de manera violenta, empeorando lo que comenzaba a parecerun gran negocio, el mejor de su vida: un trato con el Shogun.

…

Para Kagura tener a Gin en libertad era suficiente, poco le importaba los tratos aburridos y tediosos entre los samuráis, por eso estaba afuera jugando con Sadaharu y rompiendo el jardín de los Shimura en el proceso.

Gintoki aceptó la taza que Tae le ofrecía, pero no bebió; sentía que el nudo en el estómago subía hasta la garganta, ahogándolo. Shinpachi lo miró esperando a que quebrara el silencio, los tres se habían sumido en sus reflexiones luego de un intenso parloteo.

Al final fue Tae quien dio ese primer paso.

—Entonces… ¿qué harás, Gin-san?

El aludido levantó la mirada posándola en ella y suspiró, echándose hacia atrás para descansar en una pose despreocupada.

—No se trata de qué haré. Es evidente que no tengo muchas opciones…

Shinpachi lo entendía. Ante esas circunstancias Gintoki no podía decirle que no al Shogun, porque después de todo le había salvado la vida. Nadie dudaba que la predicción de Okuni habría sido una sentencia de muerte para Gin; este lo sabía y el Shogun también.

—Es muy… —Shinpachi trató de encontrar la palabra adecuada que describiese sus emociones—grandioso, Gin-san.

El adulto notó la sonrisa llena de orgullo y complacencia que le regalaba el chico, ¿cómo no sentirse colmado de vanidad ante esa mueca? Chistó con la lengua, frotándose la frente, gesto que denotaba su cansancio tanto físico como mental.

—Lo cierto es que ya le juré lealtad —murmuró—, me agarró con la guardia baja.

Nadie se lo cuestionaba, volvían a decirse que en esas circunstancias era lo menos que podía hacer por su salvador. Y no cualquier salvador, hablaban de la figura que representaba Tokugawa para ellos siendo habitantes de Edo.

—Entonces… lo harás —Shinpachi no lo preguntó, estaba buscando la confirmación en los ojos del samurái al cual seguía, en el presente, con tanto orgullo.

Lo que pretendía el Shogun era algo muy ambicioso. Que alguien como él, un ronin antes inclusivede jurarle lealtad, formase su propia casta de samuráis que lucharan por y para el shogunato, era un arma de doble filo.

—¿No te das cuenta, Gin-san? —Terció Otae con una enorme sonrisa—¡Esto es grande! ¡Es decir, dejarás de ser un pobre perro de la calle!

Gintoki frunció el ceño. Entendía a lo que la mujer se refería pero había formas y formas de llamarle "miserable", no obstante, era cierto **:** aceptando el trato del shogun no solo tendría un estatus social importante, que poco le importaba, sino que además gozaría de muchos beneficios económicos.

Adiós a comer la comida de Sadaharu, adiós a deberle meses de alquiler a la vieja, adiós a su estilo de vida, a juntar monedas del suelo para poder comprar el arroz, la leche de fresa y la Jump de cada semana.

Suspiró por enésima vez, ese cambio abismal lo agobiaba, no sabía si estaba preparado para tanto, ¿y si lo echaba a perder, como Gintoki Sakata solía hacerlo? Había algo en el trato que no le gustaba. Quizás la fastuosidad, quizás el hecho de saber que la Yorozuya pasaría a convertirse en algo por completo distinto a lo que era en el presente y a él le gustaba su vida, pobre, _miserable_ , pero suya al fin.

La idea de tener dueño, de responder al Shogun desde el lugar que este reclamaba, le obligaría irremediablemente a tomar responsabilidades. Y él era un irresponsable por naturaleza ¿qué tenía de malo su estilo de vida? Era su propio dueño, podía despertarse a la hora que quería y rechazar los trabajos que no quería.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de armar una oración que diera a entender todo aquello que pensaba, pero la sonrisa de Shinpachi seguía estando ahí y lo atormentaba.

—Dice que pretende devolverles a los samuráis el honor del que fueron despojados —miró al chico—y que quiere empezar conmigo, sin embargo…

—¿Lo vas a rechazar?

—Ya dije que no puedo, estoy atado, Patsuan.

—Pero no te agrada la idea.

—Por empezar hay riesgos a tomar en cuenta —alzó las cejas y se incorporó para hablarle sin rodeos—, ¿por qué crees que quiere formar esta… división, élite, o como quieras etiquetarla?

—Por su seguridad.

Gintoki asintió, aquella obviedad era insultante.

—¿No tiene suficiente con la policía imperial? Ni hablemos del Mimawarigumi **.**

—Es diferente, porque… —Shinpachi perdió la sonrisa, buscando explicaciones que lo satisficieran incluso a él.

—Se corren rumores, pero el Shogun debe estar al tanto para buscar algo así —apoyó un codo en el suelo y se acomodó con pereza—, los Amanto volverán a invadir la Tierra.

—Ya nos invadieron —dijo Tae logrando que el samurái la mirara con penetrante intensidad. No con enojo o reproche, simplemente con algo que la intimidó—Quiero decir, hace veinte años…

—¿Volveremos a pasar por lo mismo? —el murmullo de Shinpachi lo inquietó, porque sabía que los más jóvenes veían esa guerra con mucho más recelo que aquellos que participaron en ella.

—Eso es lo que quiere evitar el Shogun —resopló—, de cualquier forma si los Amanto planean saquear la tierra cinco veces peor que hace veinte años, para terminar lo que dejaron a medias, en algún lugar estaremos, ¿cierto?

Shinpachi lo miró pestañeando. Le costó entender que Gintoki se refería a la postura, desde ya, ante una probableguerra de gran magnitud solo quedaba huir, refugiarse o luchar. Era evidente que ellos siendo samurái escogerían el último camino mencionado.

—Es decir que terminaré haciendo lo mismo —porque los tres daban por hecho, y así era, que Gintoki no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como los Amanto lo destruían todo. Lucharía hasta eliminarlos para proteger todo aquello que Shôyô- _sensei_ le había legado—, por eso no hay mucha vuelta que darle. Si acepto el trato del Shogun tendré privilegios por algo que igual terminaré haciendo tarde o temprano… dicho de otra forma—reflexionó—, si en verdad está la amenaza de que algún planeta loco planea volver a masacrarnos… —silenció, porque las palabras sobraban.

Comprendían que Gin no tenía demasiadas opciones, que le tocaba aceptar quisiera o no y que entonces estaba allí cavilando sobre otros asuntos más intrincados. En ese silencio Shinpachi aprovechó para motivarlo a aceptar. No podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así por miedos, miedos lógicos, pero que eran imposibles de prever.

—Para mí sí eres un samurái, no vuelvas a decir que solo eres un ronin.

—Ni siquiera tengo dôjô, Shinpachi, ni hablemos de formar un clan —se quejó con desgana.

Ahí habían llegado a una parte del asunto que más inquietaba a Gintoki y que lo había llevado a buscar consejo con los Shimura.

—Bueno, pero eso se puede solucionar… es decir —Shinpachi se ajustó los lentes, arrepintiéndose tarde de lo que pensaba proponer.

Estaba dejando fuera a su hermana, era un tema que primero debía conversar con ella. Los tres se miraron, reflexionando sobre lo mismo, pero ninguno parecía ser capaz de abrir la boca y proponerlo. Era lógico suponerlo, después de todo Gintoki nada tenía que ver con el dôjô de los Shimura, nada los ataba, ningún lazo sanguíneo.

—Prometí ayudarlos —dijo Gintoki con calma; mirando al chico, pero sabiendo que la mujer le prestaba suma atención.

—No tienes por qué… —se animó a opinar Tae con tacto.

Era cierto, Gintoki no tenía ninguna obligación para con ellos; pero Gintoki trataba de reflejar con los ojos lo que su boca callaba porque el escuincle sentado frente a él esperaba de su persona más de lo que a veces se sentía capaz de dar. Shinpachi había elegido seguirlo, con todo lo que eso implicaba, ahora había llegado el momento de probarle en verdad esa lealtad.

Gintoki sonrió, porque podía notar en el cuerpo tembloroso de Shinpachi, la ansiedad. Élesperaba que Gintoki adoptara esa postura, anhelaba poder demostrar con actos algo que era implícito, que ambos daban por hecho. Aunque Gin fuera un desastre en muchísimos aspectos, lo admiraba como samurái.

—Yo… —murmuró Shinpachi—ya he tomado una decisión, así que seguiré a Gin-san, pero… —lo miró, tratando de hacerle entender algo que el mismo Gintoki ya comprendía— no quiero que te sientas obligado a darnos una parte del botín —una manera elegante de tildar el trato con el Shogun—, si lo haces, que sea porque…

—Quiero hacerlo —completó—, no pensaba aceptar el trato sin incluirte —alzó las cejas.

Si la Yorozuya era lo que era, se lo debía en gran parte a los chicos. Primero a Shinpachi, por cruzarse en su camino.

Tae sentía el corazón latir con rabia, su hermano no la miró cuando dijo lo evidente. Después de todo, si servía para salvar el dôjô y se obtenían privilegios, solo un necio podía negarse a ese futuro prometedor, uno que parecía querer darles ese samurái, que ya tanto había hecho por ellos.

—Puedes casarte con mi hermana y hacerte del dôjô.

—Hay tiempo para pensar en esas cuestiones —dijo Gintoki con celeridad, poniéndose de pie para apoyar la espalda contra el marco de la puerta.

Era el camino obvio a tomar, pero no era una idea que le agradase del todo. Atar a Tae Shimura no estaba en sus planes si podía evitarlo, lo cierto es que si no lo unía absolutamente nada al dôjô de ellos, no había mucho para pensar. Y todo era tan _jodidamente_ complicado que quería encontrar aquello que lo frenaba para poder decidirse de una condenada vez; pero por más intentos que hacía, solo hallaba muchos beneficios y pocas desventajas, desventajas que además eran sorteables.

Tae quebró el clima tenso al soltar una risilla de satisfacción.

—Será una buena noticia para Kyûbei-chan.

—No es algo que puedas decir a la ligera, mujer —reprochó Gintoki—, ¿quieres que me corten la cabeza?

Shinpachi alzó las cejas recapacitando; quizás por ser joven le costaba caer en la cuenta de lo que representaba el nuevo orden que quería instalar el Shogun, y tal vez a espaldas del Tendoshu. Eso implicaba muchísimos cambios, algunos más sutiles que otros. Entre ellos, era evidente que los clanes volverían a tener el prestigio de antes.

Claro que dejaba de lado el detalle de que la historia era lenta; pasarían años hasta poder ver cambios más sensibles pero, si Gin aceptaba, significaba que comenzarían. Lo miró con sorpresa, porque por primera vez se daba cuenta de que de la decisión de Gintoki dependían muchas personas, o a lo mejor el país entero.

Y ante esa abrumadora sensación, mezcla de espanto con orgullo, sentía que el respeto por Gintoki Sakata no podía ser mayor; sin embargo no lo manifestó abiertamente. Sentía empatía hacia el hombre y ahora entendía mejor sus temores.

—Tienes muchos aliados, Gin-san —se animó a murmurar—, lo sabes. Todo saldrá bien —asintió.

Gintoki lo miró con seriedad, pero al reparar en que el chico buscaba confortarle, esbozó una tenue y efímera sonrisa. No dijo lo que pensaba, que en la guerra no hay aliados y que el estatus social y los beneficios económicos poco importan cuando un hermano del alma muere en tus brazos, sin embargo comprendía lo que quería decirle. Tendría el apoyo de muchas personas, y sería una buena manera de probar lealtades.

—Imagina la cara de Zura —carcajeó despacio, mirando a Kagura correr tras Sadaharu. Shinpachi acompañó la risa, con sentida emoción. Cuando la chica se quejó, hambrienta, y reclamó la atención que nadie parecía querer prestarle, Gintoki decidió que era hora de partir

—Mañana pasaré a buscarte —estiró un brazo para apoyarle la mano en la nuca y tironearle con afecto el cabello, un gesto poco común en él—, trata de dormir, ¿vale?

—Como si pudiera sabiendo que mañana a la mañana estaré ante el Shogun.

—No va a ser la primera vez —alzó los hombros con indiferencia. Saludó a Tae con una mirada y luego salió al exterior.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya nos vamos, Gin-chan? —preguntó Kagura, desahuciada. Bajó del techo saltando con agilidad.

—¿No eras tú la que se estaba quejando? —reprochó, mirando con resignación el desastre hecho en el jardín— ¡Por _kami_ , ¿qué, estaban jugando a la guerra con Sadaharu?! ¡Esto parece un campo de batalla! —El perro corrió hacia él y lo tumbó.

El pobre can no tenía espacio en la Yorozuya para correr a sus anchas, allí podía gozar de una libertad que no tenía a diario. Gintoki entendió el mensaje; el _húmedo_ mensaje, pues Sadaharu no había tenido mejor idea que pasar la lengua en la cara de su jefe, repleto de felicidad.

Se fue de la casa de los Shimura pensando en que, si todo marchaba bien, hasta Sadaharu podría gozar de una mejor vida.

Gintoki era un hombre que no daba la espalda a los suyos, y los suyos lo sabían.


	3. Crisantemos

Pese al consejo que le había dado a Shinpachi, Gintoki no durmió en toda la noche; se quedó en el bar de Otose, hablando con ella, como buscando de alguna forma muy disimulada su aprobación. Otose, con orgullo maternal, solo le dio un consejo disfrazado de advertencia.

—Ten cuidado, Gintoki… el Tendoshu tiene más poder que el Shogun, y está corrupto.

Él se figuraba a lo que debería enfrentarse, de todos modos le consolaba contar con el apoyo incondicional de una de los cuatro Devas de Kabuki. No se emborrachó, pero bebió lo suficiente como para que Otose se quejase de la despensa saqueada. " _A partir de ahora empezaré a pagar todas mis deudas, vieja, despreocúpate_ " le había dicho pero no dejaba de sentirse inquieta; le gustara o no a los dos, consideraba a Gintoki casi como a un hijo y lo que se proponía era una empresa muy arriesgada.

Aunque no lo pareciera a simple vista, para ella, Gintoki era muy ingenuo porque creía y sostenía valores que para otros podían ser fácilmente canjeables. Gintoki no faltaría a su propia palabra, pero este no podría asegurar lo mismo de aquellos que se autoproclamaran aliados. Claro que conocía lo suficiente al chico como para asegurar que tenía un maravilloso don.

Desconocía cómo funcionaba ese don pero esoera lo que había llevado a Shinpachi, y en consecuencia a los demás, a seguirlo. Gintoki tenía la facilidad de ganar aliados y, especialmente, de mantenerlos como tales, tan solo con el poder de sus actos y de su presencia. Nadie que le debiera algo a Gintoki Sakata tendría el escrúpulo necesario para traicionarlo, y ciertamente muchas personas tenían deudas emocionales con él; y esas deudas, a la larga, siempre pesaban más que las económicas.

…

Era tanta su ansiedad que, como cada mañana, se presentó en la Yorozuya cuando Gintoki y Kagura apenas comenzaban a desayunar.

—Ey, dije que iba a pasar a buscarte —le reprochó su jefe con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no podemos ir? —preguntó la chica sin siquiera saludar al recién llegado.

—Por enésima vez en esta última hora, Kagura: ni tú ni Sadaharu son samuráis.

—¡Es muy injusto! —se tiró sobre el sillón, desahuciada—Quiero ver a Soyo-chan.

—Una vez que Gin-san tenga el permiso del Shogun, podrás hacerlo, Kagura-chan —Shinpachi intentó consolarla mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de Gin.

—¡Es injusto que un par de lentes puedan ser considerados samurái y nosotros no! —lo señaló con el dedo índice—¡Si un par de lentes pueden, un perro y una mujer también deberían!

—¿Una mujer? ¿Dónde? —Gintoki alzó las cejas con presunción recibiendo a cambio un golpe en la cara—¡¿Qué haces, idiota?! ¡Tengo que ir a ver al Shogun, no puedo aparecerme con la nariz de Jackie Chan!

— _Bah_ , ni que fueras a ver a algún amante.

—¡Es más importante que un amante! ¡Es el Shogun! —pese a su efervescencia, Kagura lo ignoró; metiéndose un dedo dentro de la nariz, perdió la mirada y sacó la lengua.

Shinpachi estaba de notable buen humor como para crisparse por una de las tantas peleas matutinas. Se sentía igual que Gintoki al dejarla allí y hacerla prácticamente a un lado, un poco culpable. Pero pronto ella misma podría ver y comprobar que el cambio sería para mejor.

Cuando salieron a la calle, Gintoki reparó en que era un día esplendido pese a estar en otoño, Shinpachi, por su lado, cayó en la cuenta que recorriendo ese largo sendero hasta el castillo sus vidas podrían cambiar para siempre. Era como un sueño, cada paso que daba a la par de Gin sentía que flotaba. ¿Era real?

—¿Qué pasa, Patsuan? Estás muy callado —dijo, pronto a las inmediaciones del palacio. El bosque frondoso que rodeaba las altas murallas les daba cobijo y privacidad.

—Estoy nervioso, solo eso…

—Bueno, ya estamos llegando —frenó antes de que los guardias de las puertas pudieran verlos, dio la vuelta y escrutó el semblante del chico—, déjame hablar a mí, ¿sí? No abras la boca.

—No pensaba decir nada desubicado —lo miró entre ojos—, no soy Kagura.

—Lo sé, pero cualquier cosa que digamos fuera de lugar será pena de muerte, tenlo presente.

—Más me preocupa dejarte a ti la palabra entonces.

—No la regaré, ey —reprochó mirándolo entre ojos—, no soy Kagura.

Shinpachi suspiró bajando los hombros. Gintoki era un desastre para hacer sociales y no sabría en qué iría a acabar aquello: se figuraba al final del día encerrado en un calabozo, pronto a ser ejecutado por alguna infamia cometida.

Un guardia los vio y caminó con prisa hasta ellos. Gintoki se presentó como tal y enseguida el hombre comunicó su llegada. No fue fácil abrirse camino hasta el interior del palacio. Le obligaron a dejar el bo en la puerta pese a ser simplemente de madera y lo requisaron en cada entrada. Se sentía como un delincuente, no como un invitado.

—¿Qué? ¿Piensan que voy a esconder una navaja en la entrepierna? —preguntó, ya fastidiado de tantas manos—¡Lo que tengo ahí es para dispararle a las mujeres, no al Shogun! —miró de mala manera al guardia que lo palpaba—Se ve que te gusta hacer tu trabajo, ¡eh! le pones mucho empeño.

—Ya, Gin-san… —Shinpachi lo tomaba más natural, después de todo estarían frente al Shogun, era lógico que tomaran tantas medidas preventivas.

—¡Deja de tocarme ahí! —reclamó, por suerte ese joven era el último tramo de la larga peregrinación hasta el Shogun.

En la puerta los recibió alguien conocido. Gintoki trató de hallar el nombre en su cabeza, pero todo intento de recordarlo fue en vano, al menos hasta que Shinpachi, con una sonrisa, saludó al anciano.

— _Jiiya_ …

—No, ese no era el nombre —se dijo a sí mismo, una vez frente al pequeño hombrecito mayor.

—Bienvenidos de nuevo —realizó una breve genuflexión, aún más escueta que su sonrisa—Síganme, por favor.

—Ey, Jiiya… ¿tienes idea de cuánto va a pagarme el Shogun?

—¡Gin-san!

—Oh, imagino que estarán impacientes —correspondió el anciano dándole la señal al niño que lo seguía a todas partes como una sombra para que abriera la fusuma—, falta para la reunión, los Consejeros Veteranos deben estar presentes, así que por favor, esperen aquí. Les haré servir té, lamento no poder hacerlo yo —no se mostraba apenado por la situación de no poder servirles, más bien resignado.

—¿Cómo ha estado? —preguntó Shinpachi, mientras Gintoki se sentaba en el suelo con despreocupación.

—Bien, algunas heridas han cicatrizados, otras, me temo, perdurarán —miró al jovencito, sonriéndole. Shinpachi bajó la vista al suelo, algo intimidado por tanta franqueza. Al ver el gesto, el anciano se apuró a aclarar—, es un honor para mí poder devolverles un poco de lo todo lo que hicieron por mí.

—¡Maizô! —gritó Gintoki de la nada; de golpe lo había recordado.

—Ese es mi nombre —el anciano lo miró, con algo de asombro.

—¿A qué se refiere con devolver? —Shinpachi tomó asiento al recibir la delicada invitación con un gesto de cabeza.

—Imagino que estarán ansiosos por el trato con el Shogun —él también tomó asiento frente a ellos, mientras otro niño les servía el té—, han pasado muchas cosas aquí dentro desde lo de Tokugawa Sadasada —la mueca afable de su rostro se esfumó, dando paso a una expresión que no era enojo ni desprecio, pero se le asemejaba.

—¿El pez gordo?

—El anterior Shogun- _sama_ , Gin-san —murmuró Shinpachi entre dientes, horrorizado por la manera de dirigirse hacia un antiguo Shogun, fuera este un malnacido o no. ¿Hacía falta recordarle que cualquier ofensa podría costarles la cabeza?

—Así es —Maizô no se mostró afectado por el mote dado—, lo ocurrido ha desestabilizado el Shogunato por dentro a tal punto que temo por la vida del Shogun —suspiró—Shigeshige es un muchachito con un gran corazón —asintió—, pero es muy ingenuo. Tiene la sangre de un líder, pero es muy sensible a las lenguas viperinas.

—Debe ser muy difícil ser un Shogun y no tener en quién confiar —se animó a opinar Shinpachi con tino.

—Más siendo él —agregó Gintoki, entendiendo lo que el viejo había querido decirles. Maizô asintió, mirando al samurái mayor.

—Él tiende a creer y a confiar con facilidad, su corazón es muy puro en verdad.

—Nos alegra saber que nuestro querido Shogun es así —Shinpachi hizo una reverencia, tocando el suelo con la frente para incorporarse de inmediato.

—Por eso mismo, desde que su tío dejó de velar por él ha estado a la deriva, a merced de muchos que quieren derrocarlo y ocupar el poder para manejar Edo a su conveniencia —enseguida fue al meollo del asunto—, en la desesperación me nombró a mí como Tairô —alzó las cejas, gesto que imitaron los otros dos—, me honra que a mí, a un simple siervo, se me dé un rango tan alto—. Soltó una risilla—Eso también generó demasiadas controversias. La mayoría se oponía a que yo fuera nombrado Gran Anciano, pero… Shigeshige fue firme —rió, perdiendo la mirada—, en ese sentido sabe cómo comportarse. Fue tajante, dijo que me nombraría Tairô y así lo hizo.

—Eso significa que confía plenamente en usted. Debería sentirse contento.

—Oh, y lo estoy —le respondió a Shinpachi—, pero también estoy viejo y enfermo, y temo dejarlo solo antes de que esté listo. La princesa todavía es una niña y Shigeshige no goza de buena salud —guardó silencio antes de levantar la vista y mirar con intensidad a los hombres—por eso, como Gran Anciano y, en parte, como consejero del Shogun, le propuse hacerse de aliados —asintió reiteradas veces, como perdido en sus reflexiones—, todos estos meses estuve rumiando la posibilidad pero no fue hasta la predicción de Okuni- _sama_ , _Kami_ la siga bendiciendo con su don, que me decidí —confesó—. Lo hablé con Shigeshige y él estuvo de acuerdo.

—Eso quiere decir, viejo, que usted… —Gintoki quedó a medio decir porque Maizô enseguida lo interrumpió.

—Yo… el Shogun-sama también y hasta la princesa, todos estuvimos ahí, señor Sakata —le sonrió con afecto—, soy un viejo, y por viejo soy sabio. Lo que he visto en sus ojos y en sus actos es claro, El Shogun necesita de alguien honesto, leal, que no se deje manchar por la corrupción. Que además sea un buen guerrero que sepa defenderlo. ¡Lo he visto con mis propios ojos! —exclamó con alegría—Derrotó a Los Cielos con la convicción de su espada, que es firme y honrada. Por eso —tomó aire—, sé que no hay nadie mejor en Edo para garantizar la seguridad del Shogun.

—Cielos —Gintoki se pasó una mano por el pelo, estupefacto—, si me lo dice así —murmuró, ¿afligido? Shinpachi juraría verlo alicaído en vez de honrado, como debería sentirse y como de hecho se sentía él—, es demasiada presión —negó con la cabeza—, yo no sé nada de milicia y de estrategias.

—De eso no se preocupe —de haber tenido los dos brazos, los hubiera agitado clamando por sosiego, no había que adelantarse—, tendrá todo lo necesario, contará con mucho apoyo. Lo que no sabe sobre el Shogunato lo aprenderá, por lo demás no se preocupe —reiteró—, usted es un líder nato y sabrá sacar adelante una escuadra. Hay muchas cuestiones de las que deberá ser informado, muchas de las cuales también —reiteró con énfasis—, son de sumo secreto —miró al jovencito sentado a su lado—, ha costado convencer al Rôjû.

Shinpachi se lo figuraba, no debería haber sido nada fácil para el Shogun manifestar un interés de darle a un don nadie, como lo era Gintoki Sakata -con más hechos delictivos en su haber que buenas obras- un puesto tan alto dentro del Shogunato. Por otro lado, eso también le ayudaba a comprender que él nada tenía por hacer ahí. El trato era con Gintoki. De golpe, comenzaba a sentirse desencajado, afuera de ese selecto grupo.

—Bien, deberemos pensar en una buena excusa, Pachi —terció Gintoki como si estuviera leyéndole la mente. Cuando el chico levantó la cabeza se encontró con la mirada franca y decidida de su jefe—. Así como yo seré… —cuidó las palabras a soltar ante Maizô— algo así como la mano derecha del Shogun, Shinpachi es para mí como mi katana. No voy a ningún lado sin él —suspiró, estirándose hacia atrás para rascarse la panza con una inusitada confianza que daban ganas de golpearlo por irreverente—. Si me voy a meter en este baile, seguramente muchos querrán que mi cabeza ruede —Maizô asintió, reparando en que el samurái era muy consciente de los riesgos a correr—, así que más me vale tener cerca a mis amigos. A los de verdad. En otras palabras —se incorporó hasta acabar sentado de nuevo—, con Shinpachi o no hay trato.

El chico se encogió en el sitio, incapaz de poder reprimir una sonrisa. Sentía una emoción muy cálida envolviéndole, una que le resultaba familiar; era fraternal y siempre podía relacionarla a Gintoki.

—Sin embargo, debe tener presente los riesgos a correr también- —Maizô quedó a medio decir porque Gintoki lo calló con delicadeza.

—Un auténtico samurái siempre está listo para morir y por ende no le teme a la muerte —negó, incluso con la cabeza—, y Shinpachi es un auténtico samurái.

Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, sobraba asegurar que cuidaría de él como el padre a un hijo. Lo prefería al lado y muy cerca, antes que afuera, corría mucho más peligro si no estaba bajo su vigilancia. No había que ser demasiado listo para reparar en que una buena manera de derribarlo emocionalmente sería destruir aquello que valoraba. Los enemigos que mejor lo conocían, sabían de sus debilidades.

De golpe empezaba a sentir miedo, un terror insondable que se colaba en él dominándolo, recelo por perder todo aquello. No solo se trataba de Shinpachi, en tal caso muchas personas que lo conocían correrían con la misma suerte, pero tenía fe en que lograría lidiar con la situación.

Fue el mismo Maizô quien lo consoló al respecto con unas certeras palabras.

—No nos adelantemos a los hechos. El futuro es algo que escapa de nuestras manos. Eso dejémoslo para Okuni- _sama_.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué… —Shinpachi se arrepintió tarde de hablar, ya había abierto la boca y los hombres le prestaban atención aguardando por sus palabras—… por qué el Shogun decidió arriesgarse tanto, incluso habiendo una predicción —todos sabían que la clarividencia de Okuni era certera.

—Por eso mismo —terció el anciano—, en primer lugar porque no lo creemos capaz de algo así luego de lo ocurrido con Sadasada. Segundo porque es mejor tenerlo aquí para vigilarlo más de cerca. Estoy seguro de que si entabla un contacto con el Shogun, la predicción será desacertada.

Pese a lo confuso que sonaba ese razonamiento para Shinpachi, para Gintoki era claro. Si el Shogun estaba siendo manipulado, o si una lengua viperina se encargaba de armar una revuelta, no sería raro que él acabase involucrado por un millón de motivos diferentes.

Podía tener razones para matar el Shogun, si alguien era lo suficientemente listo para hacérselo creer; de esa manera, estando cerca de él, evitaría no solo la predicción, sino también garantizaría su seguridad.

Debería sentirse halagado por tanta confianza en su destreza y entereza, pero no dejaba deencontrarseaterrado ante tamaña responsabilidad.

—Bien, ha llegado la hora de prepararse —musitó Maizô poniéndose de pie con facilidad pese a su incapacidad—; lamento no poder ponerlos más al tanto, pero tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien. Y de ser así, más tarde podremos hablar con calma.

Por la puerta cuatro jovencitos aparecieron, vestían con ropas ligeras y llevaban la coronilla afeitada, realzando aun más el clásico flequillo de los pre-púberes, Por el detalle, Gintoki pensó con acierto que no deberían tener más de once o doce años. Entre risas lo tomaron de la mano y se lo llevaron a otro cuarto. Shinpachi corrió con la misma suerte.

Sabían, a grandes rasgos, que en esa clase de reuniones debían vestir acordes a la ocasión, pero como nunca habían estado en una situación semejante, desconocían el protocolo; dominaban apenas lo poco que un samurái de baja categoría puede llegar a saber por boca de otro samurái que ha estado en ese lugar.

Bueno, pensó con orgullo Shinpachi mientras era conducido por un largo pasillo, ahora él podía dejar de considerarse un samurái de baja categoría. Miró hacia los costados, buscando con la mirada a su jefe. Estar cerca de Gin en un lugar como ese le tranquilizaba, pero le habían separado de él y ahora estaba en un cuarto amplio y luminoso con cuadros bélicos de gestas llevadas a cabo por samuráis puestos en cada pared.

Dejó que los chicos le quitaran la ropa hasta desnudarlo, eran muy alegres y chispeantes. Entre risas lo lavaron en lavanda y lo perfumaron con una esencia que olía a limón, detalle que llamó su atención. Luego lo volvieron a vestir con la ropa con la cual había llegado, su clásico traje que a esas alturas ya era un distintivo del dôjô Kôdôkan de la familia Shimura, y le colocaron una túnica blanca.

Una vez listo, fue llevado a otro salón. ¿Cuántos salones más deberían recorrer para estar frente al Shogun? Allí estaba Gintoki, vestido de una manera un tanto diferente a él; tenía una expresión extraña en la cara y estaba rígido como una estatua, sentado sobre el almohadón con la espalda recta y la vista fija al frente.

Lo conocía lo suficiente como para adivinar que ese semblante y ese gesto escondían un mensaje para él, pero no supo descifrarlo. Se sentó a su lado y trató de murmurarle, pero Gintoki no le dio tiempo, fue él quien de inmediato le habló estirándose apenas para murmurarle en el oído.

—Shinpachi-kun —fue en exceso meloso—, de verdad, no abras la boca. Ni tampoco mires a nadie directamente a los ojos. Quédate atrás mío.

—Pero… —no replicó, porque la manera en la que se lo había dicho y, en especial, la forma de mirarlo parecían estar dándole una seria advertencia. Y si Gin se lo decía de ese modo, debía ser prudente y llevarle la corriente, después de todo era un samurái con mucha más experiencia que él, no solo en el manejo de la espada.

La fusuma fue abierta por uno de los niños y por ella entraron cuatro hombres mayores, ocupando un lugar frente a ellos. Shinpachi los estudió: el más joven tenía una larga cabellera negra, recogida en una cola de caballo, y lucía como un auténtico samurái. La manera de escudriñarlos, de sentarse, hasta de respirar daba cuenta de una vida entregada al shogunato. Debía tener una decena de años más que Gintoki, no más.

El que parecía ser el más anciano tenía el cabello blanco, así como la barba y las tupidas cejas. El pelo le caía en desorden hasta los hombros dándole el aspecto de un viejito loco. Había encendido una pipa sin dejar de mirar a Shinpachi con intensidad, como si supiera que el jovencito lo estaba estudiando.

Sentía que ese viejo podía leerle la mente y cambió la mirada de lugar. Los otros dos no tenían nada demasiado llamativo o distintivo, a excepción de que eran los que más cerca estaban sentados, como ocupando un lugar preferencial. Las cicatrices en la cara del que estaba a la izquierda afirmaban que había sido un guerrero o que quizás todavía lo era. Los cuatro vestían de negro dando la sensación de ser emisarios de la muerte.

El silencio reinante iba a acabar pordesquiciarlos, espió a Gin notándolo sereno, con la barbilla en alto y la vista fija al frente. Tragó saliva, preguntándose cuándo iba a comenzar la tan ansiada reunión, y como si el más anciano conociera sus inquietudes, tomó la palabra.

—Bien, es usted Gintoki Sakata —no lo preguntó, lo estaba afirmando, mientras fumaba de su pipa y lo miraba de esa manera que parecía atravesarlo de lado a lado. Gintoki no se mostró incómodo, pese a estarlo.

—Así es.

—¿Y el jovencito detrás de usted?

En ese punto Gintoki tragó saliva.

—Mi… mano derecha.

—¿Nada más? —la pregunta fue rápida y mortífera.

—Pues…

—¿Por qué duda, joven? —preguntó otro de los ancianos, el que estaba sentado a la derecha, más cerca de ellos.

—No es que dude, es simplemente que no puedo aseverar algo que todavía no ha sido llevado a cabo —carraspeó, tratando de aclarar la garganta para que la voz le naciera más firme y serena.

Shinpachi pestañeó desconcertado, pero trató de no hacer manifiesto su sentimiento. Debía seguirle la corriente a Gin pero no podía leer a su jefe como un libro abierto en ese incómodo momento.

—Acércate —pidió el "anciano" más joven, el título no iba con su aspecto—, sí, a ti te hablo.

Shinpachi miró a Gintoki, como si le estuviera pidiendo permiso. Gin respiró aliviado ante ese sutil e involuntario gesto del chico, sabía que Shinpachi era listo, muy listo y que sabría cómo actuar, incluso mejor que él. Después de todo, Shinpachi era hijo de un samurái.

Por el gesto de solicitarle un permiso al samurái mayor, el "anciano" joven frunció el ceño en un gesto de aceptación y reflexión, creyendo que había dado con la respuesta.

Gintoki asintió con la cabeza, cediéndole ese permiso, y Shinpachi se arrastró apenas hasta quedar junto a él **,** pero aún ligeramente atrás.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Dieciséis primaveras, señor.

El anciano joven asintió reiteradas veces y exhaló un gruñido de conformidad, estaba embebiéndose de él, enfocando la mirada en la contextura del muchacho y notando por esa pesquisa que era un samurái adiestrado. A su lado, Gintoki trataba de buscar alguna grieta que lo ayudara a salir de esa encrucijada, pero por mucho que la buscara solo había una. No quedaba más que asumir ese papel.

—Está en edad —dijo el anciano de cabello blanco, que de nuevo parecía estar leyendo la mente.

Ahí llegó, letal como un proyectil. Debía cuidar las palabras a decir, no podía mencionar algo como que todavía no lo había tomado, dado que hacía poco lo conocía, porque eso dejaría por sentado que la relación de ellos no era estrecha y, por ende, Shinpachi no podría permanecer dentro del trato.

Lo necesitaba, no solo por los beneficios económicos que supondría contar con el dôjô Kôdôkan -ni siquiera sabía si el Shogun le haría valerse de él- sinoincluso más importante, lo necesitaba por el simple hecho de que era _Patsuan_. Se lo había dicho al viejo- _Jiiya_ y había sido sincero, si iba a meterse en esa cueva de serpientes, más le convenía tener a su lado alguien en quien de verdad podría confiar.

Murmuraron entre ellos, mientras Shinpachi comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por ser el foco de atención. Se suponían que estaban allí por temas importantísimos, no por la cantidad de años que llevaba encima. De golpe lo entendió _todo_. Había dejado de lado que Gin no se comportaba como un samurái corriente y eso le había mal acostumbrado, pero que lo usual en las altas esferas era solicitar jovencitos o jovencitas, dependiendo del gusto del mayor, para deleite personal. De repente, empezó a ver a esos niños que lo habían atendido y a sus sonrisitas cómplices con otros ojos. ¿En dónde se había metido? ¿En dónde lo había metido Gin? Trató de mirarlo de reojo, pero no podía mover un músculo de los nervios.

—Dada mi posición —Gintoki se apuró a hablar, interrumpiendo el susurro de los ancianos, le convenía actuar rápido y ser astuto—, pretendía esperar a la resolución del Shogun antes de solicitarlo.

—Está en sus planes, entonces —preguntó o afirmó -Gin no encontró la diferencia- el anciano más joven. En vistas de que parecía ser el más interesado en el asunto, se dirigió a él.

—Gin-san —murmuró Shinpachi, pero su jefe levantó una mano callándolo groseramente. Supo que era parte del papel que le tocaba adoptar, porque Gintoki no era así con él.

—El otoño es una bonita época del año para llevar a cabo la ceremonia —opinó el anciano de pelo blanco, mirando a Gintoki con más suspicacia de antes, ¿se había dado cuenta de la treta? En apariencia el bastardo era mucho más astuto que Gin.

El que prácticamente no había hablado hasta entonces, y quien llevaba las cicatrices más horribles que Shinpachi había visto en su vida, finalmente abrió la boca.

—Que lo haga o que se marche —fue tajante—, el niño no tiene nada que hacer aquí.

—¡Takamori! —exclamó quien estaba a su lado. No debían perder la línea, no ellos.

—De acuerdo —Gintoki no perdió tiempo.

No iba a correr el riesgo de perder un trato con el Shogun, ni tampoco iba a aceptar que lo despojaran de Shinpachi, y mucho menos -juraba por el recuerdo de Shôyô-sensei- permitiría que mancillaran de alguna manera al chico que consideraba casi como un hermano.

Los cuatro ancianos lo miraron perplejos, el que se llamaba Takamori arrojó una katana corta hasta donde Gintoki estaba arrodillado. Shinpachi palideció.

—Sin embargo, deberíamos contar con el apoyo del Shogun- _sama_ —Gintoki no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que dilatar ese momento, escapar al poner en marcha algo similar a un plan B, pero la persona menos esperada, contribuyó.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

En ese momento, tanto Gintoki como Shinpachi cayeron en la cuenta de que el Shogun había estado allí, detrás del bastidor estampado con crisantemos, durante todo ese tiempo. No podían verlo, pero eso no quería decir que él tampoco pudiera.

Gintoki asintió, tomando la wakizashi para girar en el lugar y enfrentar a Shinpachi. Su mirada era férrea, trataba de lucir segura lográndolo con éxito, pero sus pupilas bailaban nerviosas.

Si Shinpachi se negaba eso podía significar la pena de muerte, porque claro, allí hasta mentirle al Shogun era meritorio de la pena de muerte. Y eso no era otra cosa más que una gran mentira, un circo montado para satisfacer a todo el Rôjû presente.

Todas esas cuestiones intentó transmitirle Gintoki con una sola mirada y Shinpachi pareció entenderlo porque estiró el brazo, cediendo con una docilidad que era ciega y entregada. La manga de su túnica se encogió revelando la piel lozana, tersa y blanca, de su muñeca.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mini glosario**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Rôjû** : Consejero veterano.
> 
>  **Tairô** : Gran anciano. Es un cargo importante, pero simbólico. En caso de que el Shogun esté inhabilitado para ejercer su función, el Tairô ocupa su lugar.
> 
>  **Bakufu** : Shogunato (uso exclusivamente este, en lugar de Bakufu).
> 
>  **Wakizashi** : es una espada corta. Los samurái siempre andaban con dos, que son las reglamentarias. La katana (espada) de siempre y esta. Si bien, en el mundo de Gintama, las espadas están prohibidas, el Rôjû está protegido por el Tendoshu (pero de eso hablaré más adelante).
> 
>  
> 
> **Muchísimas gracias por leer ^^.**
> 
>  


	4. Ataduras

Gintoki no apoyó los labios, apenas le rozó la muñeca aspirando el delicado aroma a limón, indicándole con el lenguaje corporal que podía comenzar; pero Shinpachi se había quedado petrificado en el sitio, conteniendo la respiración, estremecido ante un contacto que era demasiado íntimo para tratarse de ellos dos, así que al final fue el mayor quien dio el primer paso, revelando el filo de la wakizashi.

Develó la palma e hizo un corte profundo, lo necesario para que la sangre manara hasta manchar la túnica negra que llevaba puesta. Los niños, sobre advertidos y adiestrados para cumplir su función, sabían lo que tenían que hacer pero debían esperar a que la ceremonia terminara para inmiscuirse y limpiar la sangre. Uno de ellos le ofreció un trapo a Gintoki que aceptó, anudándoselo en la mano lastimada. Enseguida el niño tomó distancia para que continuara.

Gintoki no estaba muy seguro de lo que debía decir, a duras penas recordaba esas enseñanzas añejas y en desuso pues Shôyô-sensei se preocupaba por otros asuntos más elementales. Sin embargo una parte de él comenzaba a darse cuenta de que esa clase de juramentos, y en especial ese pacto, era algo muy trascendental por lo que simbolizaba para la clase de vida que llevaban, ¿por qué Shôyô-sensei no había hablado de ello? Tal vez sí lo había hecho mientras él dormía una de sus habituales siestas.

—Yo —titubeó, haciendo acopios de las clases de literatura que, como siempre, para algo acababan por servirle—… juro serte fiel y leal —tragó saliva, tratando de no largarse a reír por impulso y arruinarlo todo—, amarte en esta vida y en la siguiente, proporcionarte un sostén social, ser un apoyo emocional en momentos turbulentos y una guía de honradez y dignidad.

Había sonado como un auténtico samurái al cual seguir a tal punto que no parecía él, sino otro hombre hablando a través de su cuerpo. El silencio reinante después de esas palabras fue acojonante, pero Shinpachi tomó coraje y siguió con su parte. Estaba confundido y asustado, aun así sabía que podía confiar en Gin. Aferró la wakizashi con confianza y, en el mismo lugar donde Gintoki le había dejado un beso etéreo, hizo un tajo tan profundo que uno de los niños lanzó un gemido de espanto para de inmediato taparse la boca, tratando de disimular.

—Yo también juro serte fiel y leal, amarte en esta vida y en la siguiente, ser digno de tu amor y convertirme en tu sombra. Seguirte a todas partes sin importar los obstáculos que aparezcan en el camino. Aprender de ti a ser constante y honorable, para que juntos podamos sentirnos orgullosos el uno del otro.

El anciano asintió complacido frente a las palabras del jovencito, no solo por su discurso, que tocaba puntos muy sensibles sobre el camino que un auténtico aprendiz ha de recorrer, sino por la entera convicción en sus palabras. Había sonado sincero y comprometido.

Una vez finalizado, los niños corrieron hasta ellos para asistirlos. Shinpachi necesitó algunos puntos de sutura en la muñeca. La marca le quedaría de por vida, pero el detalle no le molestaba pues así debía ser en esa clase de ceremonias. Sellar ese pacto no era algo para tomarse a la ligera.

Gintoki miró su propia marca mientras el niño lo vendaba. La suya no era tan profunda aunque seguro que alguna cicatriz le quedaría, aunándose a las miles que ya tenía.

Todavía no podía sentirse relajado, sabía que el Rôjû había descubierto en parte el ardid y que, en tal caso, no tendrían escrúpulos a la hora de llevar el rito hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Imaginar la estupefacción de Shinpachi ante tal eventualidad lo arrastraba al borde de la carcajada histérica. Se contuvo, rezándoles a los dioses de todas las religiones para que eso conformara a los ancianos y especialmente al Shogun. Era hora de ir al punto de una condenada vez o iba a terminar con un ataque de nervios.

Cuando los niños cumplieron con la labor de limpiar la sangre, no obtuvieron el permiso para cambiar las túnicas, así que se marcharon hasta su lugar, a un costado del cuarto.

—Debido a las circunstancias —habló el anciano más joven—y que usted pasará a ocupar un lugar muy relevante aquí, comprenderá que no podemos permitirnos concederle ciertas libertades que puedan atentar contra la seguridad del Shogun.

—Lo entiendo —dijo Gin, buscando la manera de escapar.

¿Es que en verdad pensaban llevarlo hasta las últimas consecuencias? Por _kami_ , que alguien los salvara porque no creía a Shinpachi capaz de aceptar tamaña locura, incluso él no sabía si estaba tan seguro de lograrlo.

"Morir por la mentira o follar para conservar las dos cabezas en su lugar", fue lo que pensó Gintoki de manera burda.

—Es por eso que exigimos una prueba tajante de su voto como nenja y wakashu.

En ese punto Shinpachi tuvo ganas de llorar y salir corriendo. ¿Hacerlo con Gin-san? ¿Ahí, frente a todos esos hombres pervertidos? Porque sin dudas lo eran, después de todo por algo habían puesto tanto interés en su condición de wakashu.

Ahora entendía mejor las miradas de advertencia que le había dado su jefe poco antes de que los Consejeros llegaran, incluso la manera en la que los niños lo habían acicalado. Portaba el aroma a limón que suele despedir un joven que ha de servir.

—No hace falta, Toyotomi —el Shogun quebró de nuevo su silencio, y Gintoki nunca, nunca, había _amado_ tanto a su adorado Shogun—, es suficiente, ¿podríamos comenzar a debatir el asunto que nos convoca aquí?

Shinpachi respiró aliviado, realmente _aliviado_ con la intervención de Shigeshige, porque, aunque los Consejeros no se mostraban muy convencidos tampoco podían ir en contra de los deseos del Shogun; podían argumentar mil pretextos para persuadirlo, pero Shigeshige había sido firme, revelando su impaciencia por ir al punto.

Shinpachi permaneció en silencio, casi absorto, sintiendo el dolor de la marca en el brazo como un potente recordatorio de la locura llevada a cabo. Habían mentido, y aunque entendía los motivos, una parte de él comenzaba a entrar en conflicto con sus deberes y sus deseos.

Sabía bien de qué se trataba, Hajime lo había instruido al respecto, no por interés propio, sino por pedido del mismo padre. Al viejo le preocupaba que el día de mañana su hijo adquiriera la suficiente destreza y belleza como para llamar la atención de algún samurái importante y, en tal caso, debería estar preparado para enfrentar tal eventualidad.

Sería un honor para la familia Shimura y no quería que su hijo lo echara a perder. No depositaba esperanzas en Tae porque ella era mujer y por ende, pese a que poseía mas habilidad con el kendo que su hermano, no se la podía tomar más en cuenta que a él.

Tan abstraído estaba en el pasado recordando las enseñanzas de Hajime- _nii_ , que no había prestado real atención a la conversación que Gintoki sostuvo con los cuatro Consejeros y el Shogun, a tal punto que cuando el concilio finalizó y el atardecer bañaba con cálidos colores el castillo, no sabía si todo marchaba bien o, por el contrario, los privilegios no habían sido otorgados.

Dada la condición en la que fueron presentados en la reunión, no era de extrañar que les hicieran pasar la noche en una de las habitaciones. El lugar era amplio y estaba dividido en dos por un biombo para ofrecerles más privacidad. Eso no le importaba a Shinpachi, después de todo había compartido muchas noches con Gin en calidad de amigo y por causas de fuerza mayor; no preguntó lo obvio, que si iban a pasar la noche en el castillo. Gintoki, de todos modos, en el pasillo y de camino al cuarto, le había aclarado que aún faltaban algunos asuntos por tratar, pero que ya al día siguiente podría volver a su casa, bajo el ala de su hermana.

Una vez que se quedaron a solas, Gintoki pudo sacarse de encima esa pesada carga de solemnidad y ser él.

—Mierda, Shinpachi, nunca en mi vida estuve tan nervioso —abrió la fusuma para asegurarse de que no había nadie escuchando del otro lado, la volvió a cerrar y se sacó la túnica para tirarla a un costado del cuarto—. Por un momento temí lo peor —despotricó, revisando todo lo que le habían dejado: eran objetos caros, que iban desde jabones de tocador a cepillos, lo que usaban los nobles para acicalarse—, ¡viejos pervertidos!

Había olvidado que para los peces gordos era frecuente tener compañeros sexuales como quien colecciona estampillas. Y Shinpachi era la _delicia_ de cualquier nenja. Él sabía bien que así le gustaban a los viejos zorros: masculinos y vírgenes, una combinación peculiar.

—Gin-san…

—¿Eh? —dio la vuelta, como si recién reparase en él, y de hecho sentía que lo estaba haciendo, porque recién caía en la cuenta de lo extraño que lucía Shinpachi—¿Qué pasa, Patsuan? —chistó, sonriendo y respondiéndose a sí mismo con precipitación—; no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que esos viejos te pongan un dedo encima. Son astutos, pero nadie puede contra Gintoki Sakata. —Se sentó en el tatami de telas lujosas junto a él, notando que no salía de ese estado al que no sabía que nombre darle, porque Shinpachi no parecía triste, sino más bien serio y reflexivo—Será mejor descansar un rato, esta reunión agotó todas mis energías y no tengo hambre, aunque si tú quieres comer… —señaló la fuente repleta de alimentos secos.

Shinpachi tenía un nudo en el estómago, no creía poder probar un solo bocado. Negó con la cabeza y buscó acomodarse en la parte que le tocaba del amplio tatami. Gintoki trató de no darle demasiadas vueltas al estado del chico porque era evidente que Shinpachi no quería hablar del tema, por algo había guardado ese silencio sepulcral desde que salieron de la sala. Se quitó la ropa con calma y se acostó tapándose con la fina sábana de lino, ideal para una noche ambigua que se debatía entre el calor y el frío.

En la quietud apenas se podían oír los ruidos propios del castillo que los mantenían alerta. El paso del guardia haciendo su ronda habitual les resultaba un sonido ajeno. El viento colándose por la ventana, etéreo y sobrenatural.

A Gin le llamaba la atención que, siendo como era, Shinpachi no le estuviera hablando hasta el hartazgo de la conferencia sostenida. Lo miró de reojo, notando que tenía los ojos abiertos y fijos en el techo, parecía un cadáver en un sarcófago.

De golpe cayó en la cuenta, fue repentino y conmovedor: Shinpachi, como samurái, había sido criado a la antigua y por ese motivo se tomaba muy a pecho la doctrina. Para alguien como _Patsuan_ , aquella ceremonia debió haber significado mucho más que un simple teatro. ¿Era eso lo que inquietaba al más joven? La simple idea preocupó al mayor, pero no sabía cómo hablar del tema con él, sin hablar con esa franqueza letal e incómoda que no se molestaba en disimular. No porque él tuviera reparos o cuidados, solía ser bastante despreocupado y en exceso sincero, pero no pretendía colocar a Shinpachi en una situación más complicada de la que ya estaba. Asimismo, él no era un samurái muy tradicional, tomaba lo que consideraba bueno y desechaba lo que consideraba obsoleto. Pensó en la manera de introducir el tema, pero por más intentos, solo alcanzaba a balbucear.

—Es extraño… "Capitán de la Gran Guardia Imperial" —al decir eso logró con éxito acaparar la atención del chico.

—¿Eh?

—El título "Capitán de la Gran Guardia" suena demasiado pomposo para mí —sonrió, logrando lo que pretendía: darse cuenta de cuánta atención había prestado Shinpachi; poca era una manera benevolente de decirlo.

—Supongo —correspondió en un murmullo, luego de unos segundos de absorto silencio.

Ambos susurraban como si temieran despertar al castillo mismo, concentrados en las figuras que se formaban en el techo gracias a la frágil luz de la luna que a duras penas se filtraba por la ventana. Gintoki carraspeó antes de seguir hablando.

—No habrá necesidad de atar a tu hermana —Shinpachi parecía no entender a qué se refería y él no se preocupó en aclararlo—… deberán buscar alumnos para las escuela Tendo Mushin.

Shinpachi intentó entender lo que Gintoki trataba de decirle. Si los Consejeros Veteranos se habían tragado el cuento, era cierto que quizás no habría necesidad de atar a su hermana, pero no lo sabía, ni le importaba en ese momento; se sentía demasiado aturdido como para sentarse a pensar en asuntos intrincados. Por otro lado, lo de buscar alumnos vendría con el tiempo. Tampoco tenía sentido preocuparse por lo que en el presente eran nimiedades.

—Ey, ¿qué ocurre? —Acabó por preguntarlo, porque Shinpachi estaba en ese estado que le alteraba. Quería borrar de alguna manera esa expresión en su rostro, ofrecerle la evidente seguridad que le faltaba—. ¿Estás así por lo de la ceremonia? —había mandado al demonio toda su diplomacia.

—Creí que… es decir —chistó en la penumbra, aunque tenía confianza con él, hablar de ese asunto le resultaba muy difícil debido a todo lo sucedido—… pensé que iba a tener que cumplir con… mis deberes.

 _Bonita manera de decirlo_ , pensó Gintoki. Cuidó la manera de expresarse, para evitar menoscabarlo, ya fuera a él o a sus principios.

—No tienes ninguna obligación, Shinpachi —apoyó un codo para hablar del asunto, debía aprovechar que el chico se había sincerado o no tendría otra oportunidad como esa porque tampoco pretendía crearla—, no soy esa clase de samurái, lo sabes bien. Por cómo se fueron dando las cosas… no voy a obligarte.

Aunque podría, aunque como nenja estuviera en su derecho de exigirlo, no lo haría por múltiples razones; una, y quizás la más primordial para él, porque era injusto. Habían llevado adelante el juramento sin estar en verdad comprometidos a sostener ese lazo. Shinpachi lo aceptó porque no tenía escapatoria al acabar envuelto en todo ese teatro. Gintoki era muy consciente de ello.

Por su lado, él comprendía que Gin solo había pretendido librarlo de correr una suerte similar, y no podía estarle más agradecido. Si no lo tomaba como wakashu, alguno de esos hombres podría insinuársele y todo sería mucho más complicado: siendo él un samurái de baja categoría, negarse, en caso de tener el coraje suficiente para insultar tal doctrina, acarrearía demasiados problemas no solo para sí mismo, sino también para Gintoki.

De esa forma, atándose a Gin, no estaba obligado a corresponder pretensiones de nadie por el simple y trascendental motivo de pertenecerle a él. Del mismo modo no tenía nada a qué temerle pues Gintoki le había afirmado lo que ya sospechaba: no iba a exigirle que cumpliera con su papel, no solo porque tomaba en cuenta que no había podido elegir, sino en especial, porque era _Shinpachi_. Jamás lo humillaría o quebrantaría de alguna forma.

Él, incluso teniendo menos primaveras que el muchacho a su lado, había estado a merced de samurái de más edad y de mayor rango, sabía lo que era tener que servir. La diferencia es que nunca lo había hecho porque en medio de una guerra todas esas costumbres vetustas no son tomadas en cuenta, y si tenía que cortar a alguien no dudaba. Fuera ese enemigo, un enemigo por las razones que fueren.

Por eso no iba a forzarlo ni a reclamarle; no obstante Shinpachi abrió la boca tirando por la borda toda benevolente intención.

—Pero… es lo que corresponde, Gin-san.

Sin saber bien por qué, Gintoki no se sintió sorprendido al escucharle decir aquello. A fin de cuentas y aunque no llevaban ni media década juntos lo conocía muy bien, alzó las cejas, sopesando el sutil ofrecimiento. Luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire, reconociendo que era demasiado bondadoso de parte del chico pretender llevar a cabo semejante responsabilidad.

El ofrecerle en verdad su cuerpo y su lealtad, como un auténtico wakashu, a él, quien era un desastre por todos los cristales por donde se lo mirase, era como una bendición. Gozar de esa pureza tan característica en Shinpachi no era algo de lo que se sentía merecedor.

Era virgen, era puro, y ahora pretendía ser suyo. Sonrió, conmovido por la cálida sensación de esa tierna predisposición. Sin dudas sería saludable tener con quien derramar todo el ardor luego de una cruenta batalla. Era una idea positiva y beneficiosa porque no solo sería algo corporal ya que entre ellos había afecto, uno que había nacido de manera natural y que era fraternal, un afecto como debería ser entre un nenja y un wakashu.

Lo miró y notó en los ojos del muchacho su infinita inocencia, parecía a punto de largarse a llorar frente a un hipotético sufrimiento; tal vez se sentía de alguna forma, estúpidamente atado a él, tenso por la idea de tener que corresponderle por tontas ideas preconcebidas.

Eso no le agradó a Gintoki y su suave sonrisa se esfumó, dando lugar a una expresión de zozobra que hizo temblar a quien lo miraba con tanta ingenuidad.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó, escudriñándolo en la oscuridad con el único fin de advertir una mentira. Shinpachi asintió con valor, era un ligero gesto que invitaba a un acercamiento— No quiero que hagas esto solo porque-

—No —le interrumpió tragando saliva; le costaba hablar con fluidez y la intensa mirada del hombre no le ayudaba a relajarse—, en verdad q-quiero. Yo… yo decidí seguirte, después de todo. Te lo he dicho muchas veces.

 _Muy bien_ , pensó Gintoki, ¿pero en qué momento habían acordado eso? En ninguna parte del trato -que Shinpachi jamás firmó para ser parte de la Yorozuya- figuraba que él, algún día, debería ocupar un lugar como wakashu.

No lo había aceptado en su vida con eso en mente, sin embargo en el presente acababa por preguntarse si Shinpachi sí lo había contemplado desde un inicio, al menos como una remota posibilidad.

Volvió a alzar las cejas, dándose cuenta de que el chico ya era un joven en edad de recibir, que además era un samurái y que, sobre todo, estaba _dispuesto_. Y él tenía apetito por ocupar ese rol.

Sin decir más, porque sentía que las palabras sobraban ante tanta determinación, Gintoki se sentó en el tatami para quitarse lo poco que tenía puesto hasta quedar desnudo. Se acercó más a él para colocarse encima, sin llegar a tener un contacto directo que lograra abrumarlo. La luz de la luna era tan débil que les otorgaba una intimidad muy peculiar, un fútil alivio para el joven que no quería develar sus fantasmas.

No pretendía que su desnudez ni sus miedos naturales fueran tan patentes, al menos no quería que Gin se diera cuenta de ellos, aunque era evidente que este los daba por hecho. Era lo esperado.

Aunque quiso reprimir la pregunta, igual nació, dubitativa. No había podido evitar que la incertidumbre hiciera mella en su mente cuando vio a Gintoki ocupando un lugar sobre él para empezar a desvestirlo con calma.

—¿Va a dolerme?

—Sí —confesó, buscando de inmediato confortarlo al ver el miedo haciendo nido en su cara de _nínfulo_ —, un poco.

—Bien —asintió con nerviosismo, mientras el pequeño nudo de la ropa de dormir era desatado.

—Seré cuidadoso —aseguró para serenarlo, mientras le abría la camisola.

Miró hacia un costado, notando que tenía allí y a mano todo lo necesario para pasar una noche de delirio con su wakashu. Sin dudas los Consejeros Veteranos se lo habían tomado muy enserio. Bien por ellos.

Volvió a posar los ojos en Shinpachi, notando que ya no estaba tan asustado como al principio y que en cambio parecía estar más atento, curioso como un niño. Eso lo animó a desnudarlo con confianza. Le quitó la parte de arriba para dejarlo con la piel expuesta a su aliento, que se erizaba al más mínimo contacto.

Lo estudió con lentitud, de una manera distinta a como tantas otras veces lo había hecho teniéndolo en esas mismas condiciones. En el pasado, la desnudez de Shinpachi no le atraía de la misma forma que en el presente, ahora, sus ojos recorrían esa anatomía no con una curiosidad pasajera, era atento a cada centímetro que componía el menudo cuerpo de ese pequeño gran guerrero porque, aunque Gintoki no lo dijera, estaba orgulloso de la clase de samurái que Shinpachi era. Llegaría muy lejos, y él lo ayudaría.

Para su sorpresa, el cuerpo del chico parecía a gusto no solo con la idea de corresponderle, ni tampoco solo con la pesquisa visual a la que era sometido, además parecía arder y temblar de ansiedad por ser acariciado.

Sabía que debía tomar la iniciativa pero no pretendía arremeter de lleno contra él, no estaba en sus planes asustarlo o hacerle pasar un mal momento. Así que el primer beso se lo dejó en la frente, el segundo en la nariz, y recién el tercero fue en los labios.

Había sido un suave contacto, una caricia demasiado escueta para el joven quien se remojó los labios, ávido por más, pero Gintoki siguió el recorrido dejándole otro beso en la barbilla, más tarde en el pecho, hasta llegar al vientre. Frenó para poder abrazarlo, rodeándole la espalda con los brazos en un apretón que a Shinpachi le hizo jadear, arrebolado.

Se sentía demasiado bien esa cercanía con Gintoki y le producía felicidad descubrirse tan satisfecho. Los besos del mayor en aquella zona tan personal le ponían inquieto. La lengua asomó, iniciando un húmedo recorrido hasta la entrepierna. En ese punto, cuando la boca acarició la tersa y suave piel de su sexo, Shinpachi enredó los dedos en los cabellos plateados, ahogando un gemido de hondo deleite.

—Relájate —le pidió, estirando un brazo para acariciarle el pecho sin quitarse del lugar, con la otra mano buscó provocarlo dándole certeras caricias en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, lo sentía arder entre los dedos.

Shinpachi apoyó los codos sobre el tatami y arqueó la espalda ofreciendo su sexo a esa boca que le incitaba a moverse, más y más.

Un suave y rítmico vaivén de caderas, tan tímido como lo era Shinpachi en sí. No lo dejó descargarse, no al menos en su boca. Lo pretendía así, excitado y atento, expectante y entregado. Quitó la cabeza de entre las piernas del muchacho y subió hasta poder hacerse de sus labios. El beso en esa ocasión fue más íntimo, tanto que Shinpachi pudo paladear un poco ese intenso sabor que le era propio. Era apenas una muestra de lo que vendría.

Sin embargo Gintoki no fue invasivo, con el lenguaje corporal lo fue conduciendo. Lo tomó del brazo hasta hacerlo arrodillarse y luego le colocó las manos en la cintura, para instarle a darle la vuelta y recostarse. Con cierto desconcierto, Shinpachi actuó dócil.

—Así va a dolerte menos —le susurró en el oído, uniendo el pecho contra la espalda de su inexperto pero devoto amante. Shinpachi asintió, notando la distancia que tomaba el otro como una punzada de frustración y abandono.

Gintoki se acercó al borde del cuarto para tomar parte del botín ofrecido en la noche, lo necesario para llevar a cabo el acto en sí. Acostándose de nuevo tras él, ocupó su lugar. Le causaba cierta simpatía la paciente espera del chico.

Se untó un poco de aceite tratando de no estimularse más de lo que ya estaba, quería disfrutar de ese virginal cuerpo tanto como pudiera. Al menos esa noche pues esperaba que fuera la primera de muchas, aunque después ninguno de los dos se atreviera a reivindicarla.

Lo tomó de las caderas, prestando atención a las redondeces que se ofrecían a él como la mejor ofrenda para un nenja. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no rugir como un animal salvaje y, ya sin las contemplaciones del inicio, irrumpió.

Shinpachi se aferró a las sábanas ahogando el grito al sentir el desgarro. Unas pocas lágrimas de sufrimiento se materializaron, siendo cada vez más copiosas a medida que Gintoki ganaba terreno en su cuerpo, no mostró remordimientos ni piedad hasta lograr esa ambicionada intimidad. Una vez que logró ser uno con Shinpachi, le dio la tregua que en silencio le pedía.

Relajó los músculos, suspirando de embriaguez por esa inclinación tan hedonista que descubría en el muchacho pero antes de que Shinpachi pudiera hacerse a la idea de que la parte más difícil había llegado a su fin, Gintoki lo abrazó con toda la fuerza de sus brazos, que no era poca, para embestir una sola vez con fiereza.

Sintió la caricia en el pecho y la lengua del mayor dejándole un beso húmedo en el cuello a modo de consuelo, luego una mordida en la nuca, acompañada de un ahogado gemido. Por instinto, tal vez, Shinpachi abrió un poco más las piernas y eso fue lo que Gintoki necesitó para, de una bendita vez, empezar a arremeter una y otra vez.

Buscó recompensarlo para mantenerlo interesado en la faena y así evitar un doloroso arrepentimiento. Darle placer también era su prioridad, tanto como encontrar placer para sí mismo.

De todos modos Shinpachi no se quejó en ningún momento, al menos no de manera explícita; aunque jadeaba y gemía tanto de delicia como de dolor, le permitió a Gintoki poseerlo con ferocidad.

Se mordió los labios, agradeciendo que Gintoki deshiciera ese abrazo sofocante para poder descansar la frente sobre la almohada. Aunque dolía, también era muy gratificante poder sentir la energía de _Gin-san_ saciando y llenando cada recoveco de su espíritu y de su cuerpo. Le agradaba comprender que los gemidos de gozo que soltaba la boca de ese hombre eran causados por él.

Sin comprender cuál de todas esas cuestiones, o si todas aunadas a la eficaz caricia que le daba bajo el vientre, sintió que pronto llegaría a lo máximo que su cuerpo podía soportar. Llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna, enlazando los dedos a los de Gin.

Sobreentendió el pedido y aumentó el ritmo ayudándolo a alcanzar el éxtasis, mientras sentía que él lo hacía en el interior de Shinpachi. Soltó un quejido salvaje, el último, antes de precipitarse con más violencia.

Un grito sofocado por parte de Shinpachi y el jadeo grave de Gintoki, fue lo último que se escuchó en el pasillo de esa ala del castillo.

—Glorioso — resopló Gintoki en el oído del chico y Shinpachi de inmediato no supo por qué, pero sonrió. Se sentía satisfecho como wakashu, había podido complacer a su nenja y esperaba que este se sintiera lo suficientemente orgulloso de él y de su desempeño.

Por supuesto que Gintoki no mostraría desagrado bajo ningún pretexto, quizás por respeto ya que no omitía que era un jovencito principiante en esas lides.

—¿Estás bien? —La pregunta logró hacerlo volver en sí de sus cavilaciones.

—Me duele mucho.

—Bien, es normal —comentó con aire desinteresado—. Voy a salir —avisó antes de hacerlo.

Tuvo cuidado y especial empeño en higienizarlo. Le habló en susurros, con calma, instruyéndole y dándole advertencias sobre cuidados que debía tomar luego de una intimidad de esa clase; pero a Shinpachi no le importaba nada de eso, después de todo sería fiel a su nenja, y con seguridad podía afirmar que este cuidaría de ambos, tal como había prometido y tal como lo hacía en ese preciso momento.

La sonrisa que portaba el muchacho le llamó la atención a Gin, pues se mostraba emocionado. Más de lo esperado. Luego de terminar de limpiarlo y de ayudarle con la parte difícil del asunto, lo recostó en la cama con cuidado y lo tapó.

Shinpachi sintió como se acomodaba a su lado. Se había quedado con las ganas de sentir los labios del hombre una vez más. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo cavilando al respecto, pero cuando giró la cabeza para mirarlo, Gintoki tenía la boca entre abierta y roncaba con suavidad. Estaba muy cansado, todo ese asunto del Shogun lo había estresado.

Sin darse cuenta, él también fue quedándose dormido. Para cuando despertó ya era de día y Gin no estaba en el cuarto, no obstante su lugar en el tatami seguía cálido revelando que no hacía mucho se había levantado.

En el cuarto había un niño recogiendo lo que había quedado de la noche anterior.

—¿Desea que le traiga el desayuno ahora o prefiere esperar? —preguntó al ver a su señor despierto.

—¿Gin-san? —cuestionó somnoliento. El niño parpadeó, desconociendo el nombre.

—¿Se refiere a Sakata- _Ôbangashira_ , señor?

Shinpachi miró el techo, reconociendo que debería empezar a acostumbrarse al título.

—Tiene razón, es demasiado pomposo para alguien como él.

—¿Disculpe?

—Sí —miró de vuelta al niño, volviendo a la realidad—, me refería a él.

— _Ue-sama_ lo ha mandado a llamar a primera hora de la mañana.

Shinpachi asintió y dejó las preguntas de lado para permitirle al niño que le asistiera un poco, sin embargo no podía acostumbrarse tan pronto a las atenciones desmedidas que suelen gozar los nobles. Él no lo era, y no lo sería por mucho título que tuviera Gin.

Se sentía solo en un enorme castillo como ese, y sin Gintoki, además, se sentía vulnerable, así que le pidió al niño que desayunara con él, ante la estupefacción de este.

—No puedo, señor, si me vieran compartiendo el desayuno con usted… —bajó la voz y la mirada. Le causaba gracia a Shinpachi ser tratado como un señor por alguien que no tenía muchas menos primaveras que él—… me reprenderían.

—Lo entiendo —. Lo dejó marchar, no pretendía meterlo en problemas.

Esperaría allí al regreso de Gin, una vez juntos podrían volver a las calles de Edo, hablar con más tranquilidad y despejar las incertidumbres. Suspiró, perdiendo la mirada por la fusuma abierta que le permitía contemplar un bonito paisaje, el de la enorme ciudad de la que él era parte. Verlo desde ese lugar, en el interior del castillo, le inspiró una extraña sensación de vacío. No le gustaba estar allí "afuera", quería volver a su ciudad y a su casa cuanto antes.

El escalofrío que generan los malos presagios le recorrió el cuerpo, pero sabía que esas perturbadoras emociones se debían al cambio abismal en su vida. Gintoki le había dicho que era normal sentir miedo frente a un cambio importante.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Es un enorme placer para mí anunciar que este fic tiene beta, ¡gracias por tu enorme ayuda, Neko uke chan!**
> 
> **Dejo parte de la introducción del libro, pero antes de irme tengo que darle crédito a Vladimir Nabokov por el término "nínfulo", que en verdad es "nínfula".**
> 
> **—Nabokov lo utiliza en su libro Lolita y hace referencia a las muchachas sexualmente precoces, consideradas seductoras innatas e involuntarias por su doble cara de niñas y amantes. Dice que muchas no saben de su poder de nínfula y del efecto que producen en hombres mayores, que otras sí lo saben y lo usan para su beneficio.**
> 
> **—Ôbangashira: Capitán de la Gran Guardia Imperial.**
> 
> **Ahora sí, hasta la próxima.**
> 
> * * *
> 
> _"El gran espejo del amor entre hombres, introducción."_
> 
> _Marco cultural: Samurái._
> 
> Debido a que el amor por los hombres era un ingrediente normal en la sexualidad masculina, particularmente en la clase samurái, regían las mismas consideraciones éticas que las imperantes en las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres. De acuerdo a las descripciones de Saikaku, el comienzo de una relación entre un _wakashu_ (joven) y un samurái adulto ( _nenja_ ) normalmente se acompañaba con un intercambio verbal, dándole a la relación un estatus similar al del matrimonio. El intercambio oral de votos era una formula e incluía una promesa de amor para esta vida y la siguiente (un paso más allá de nuestro "hasta que la muerte nos separe").
> 
> Al igual que el matrimonio, el sexo era solo un elemento en la relación hombre-muchacho. El _nenja_ debía proveer apoyo social, respaldo emocional y un modelo de masculinidad para el muchacho. A cambio se esperaba que el _wakashu_ fuera digno del amor de su amante siendo un buen alumno de la virilidad samurái. Juntos prometían elevar las virtudes masculinas de la clase samurái: ser leales, constantes y honorables en sus acciones. No era infrecuente que la sinceridad de votos se demostrara con automutilaciones que podían ser un corte en los brazos, piernas o dedos de la mano. Al _wakashu_ se lo identificaba esencialmente por las mangas largas de su túnica y por su estilo de peinado.
> 
> La ceremonia es tomada muy seriamente en las páginas de Nanshoku ôkagami, como si fuera la línea divisoria más allá de la cual un muchacho pasaba los límites y se convertía en un adulto. En una historia, un muchacho se somete deliberadamente a la ceremonia para evadir los avances de un hombre. En otra, un _wakashu_ es castigado por ser infiel a su señor _daimyo_ y se le ordena someterse a la ceremonia para ser inaccesible a otro hombre. La idea de poder cambiar el estatus sexual es muy corriente en la literatura japonesa, donde con frecuencia se describe la toma de votos budista como capaz de apartar a una persona del mundo de la sexualidad.


	5. Compañía

A esas horas de la mañana todavía faltaban dos para el pronóstico del tiempo de Ketsuno Ana y por lo general él tenía la costumbre de dormir hasta que Kagura lo llamaba, avisándole que iba a perdérselo.

Trató de reprimir el bostezo ante el asistente personal del shogun, un viejito que a simple vista parecía tratarse de una momia.

—Espere aquí, por favor.

Gintoki asintió, pensando que todo era un coñazo. Quería desayunar y volver a casa pero se figuraba que todo el protocolar duraría mucho más. Le convenía ir acostumbrándose a esas formalidades.

Se sentó en los almohadones y una vez que se quedó solo, liberó el bostezo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el sutil deslizar de la fusuma y, lo que parecía ser el tambor de un arma. Por instinto se puso de pie y a la defensiva, al mismo tiempo que una bala le rozaba la mejilla.

Sacó el bo que tenía en la cintura con una celeridad envidiable y arremetió contra el hombre sin preguntarse ni fijarse en quién era, pero debido a la venda que le habían puesto tras la ceremonia como nenja, el bo se le deslizó unos milímetros que hubieran sido fatales de ser centímetros. Tuvo tan mala suerte que su espada de madera siguió de largo rompiendo el papel de arroz y golpeando a quien estaba detrás de ella, tratando de entrar.

—¡Shogun- _sama_! —gritó Gintoki entre dientes al ver a la pobre víctima caer de espaldas al suelo.

—Oh —murmuró Matsudaira guardando el arma—el _Ôbangashira_ ha atentado contra el shogun. Mátenlo.

—¡No, no, no! —Gintoki veía con alivio que el Shogun gozaba de sus cinco sentidos mientras era ayudado por sus escoltas a incorporarse—¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Tú empezaste atacándome por la espalda!

—Matsudaira-san —musitó el Shogun frotándose la frente, el golpe había sido en la cabeza y se sentía mareado—, déjelo, por favor.

—Entiéndeme, Sho-chan, es mi deber probar la hombría de quien será el _Ôbangashira_.

—¡Disparando sin aviso no es una forma de probar hombrías! —reprochó Gintoki—¡Es solo una forma de hacer cadáveres!

—Durante años no ha habido un hombre digno que ocupara ese título, ¿y de un día para el otro aparece? —torció una sonrisa de descreimiento.

—Discúlpelo, capitán Sakata —rogó el Shogun mirando con ecuanimidad la figura impresionada del hombre.

Gintoki, por respeto, se arrodilló ante él aceptando su sino. Si debía morir por haber atentado contra el Shogun, no se opondría. Aunque, si lo miraba en retrospectiva, Shigeshige había sido su víctima tantas veces que ni la vida de los gatos le alcanzarían para pagar tremenda falta.

—Hazte el seppuku —ordenó Matsudaira arrojando una wakizashi a sus pies.

—Fue solo un accidente —con un gesto, el Shogun ordenó que se llevaran el arma y detuvieran un innecesario ritual, no pretendía quedarse sin capitán antes del nombramiento—. ¿Ha quedado satisfecho, superintendente?

En respuesta, Matsudaira hizo una mueca despreciativa y se dejó caer sentado sobre el sillón con despreocupación. A decir verdad sí, sí había quedado altamente satisfecho por el desempeño del joven, pero nada por lo cual sorprenderse, después de todo medio Edo conocía las habilidades de Gintoki Sakata y si no podía advertir una bala en un el mismo lugar en donde estaba el shogun, entonces no sería digno de cederle la custodia de este.

—Quiero que trabajen juntos —Shigeshige miró a Gintoki, quien se puso de pie prestándole atención con seriedad. Guardaba silencio como si temiera decir algo insensato; fue un gesto que le pareció acertado y prudente, eso le agradó más de él—. Katakuriko Matsudaira es alguien de mi entera confianza.

—Lo entiendo, trataré de trabajar con este loco. Si no me mata antes —se pasó la mano por el cabello, despeinándose.

Vaya manera de despertar de su sopor matutino, sentía que había tomado cinco litros de café y no, solo había sobrevivido a los instintos asesinos del superintendente, responsable directo del Shinsengumi.

—Él está al tanto de tu función y tratará de mantenerte informado mediante Isao Kondo.

—Bien —dijo Matsudaira poniéndose de pie, la presentación había llegado a su fin y todavía tenía el día por delante para torturar gente—, seguiré con mi trabajo.

Todos, incluidos Shigeshige, sabían que eso no significaba otra cosa más que su usual visita al Club Sonrisa. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta rota y dejarlos a solas, volteó y señaló a Gintoki con el dedo.

—Si me llego a enterar que corre peligro por tu incompetencia, ve despidiéndote de tus bolas.

—Entendido —correspondió Gintoki con apatía, alzando las cejas y metiéndose un dedo dentro de la nariz para dedicarle su mejor mirada de pez muerto, o dormido.

Una vez a solas les dio una orden a sus asesores que Gintoki no supo adivinar. Luego miró al samurái, amedrentándolo con tan solo su presencia. Sospechaba que dudaba de hablar o actuar en desacorde con la persona que estaba frente a él.

—Discúlpalo —pidió Shigeshige refiriéndose al hombre que era una figura importante para él en su vida—, es un poco sobreprotector.

—Como todo padre —terció Gintoki con socarronería, borrando de inmediato la sonrisa al darse cuenta de que no debería hablarle con tanta soltura al Shogun.

—Por supuesto que él no sabe nada de la predicción de Okuni. Muy poca gente está al tanto, así que te pido discreción al respecto —. Con el gesto de estirar el brazo lo invitó a pasar a otro cuarto cuya fusuma abierta permitía advertir que era uno personal—. Por favor, desayuna conmigo.

Gintoki lo miró con una expresión que no parecía ser de sorpresa, sin embargo se quedó en el sitio, contrariado. Dio un paso al frente y miró al único asistente que quedaba preparando la pequeña mesilla para desayunar.

Pensó, no sin desatino, que no podría probar bocado. Sentiría que cada trozo se le atoraría en la garganta. ¿Desayunar con el Shogun? ¿A qué se debía ese honor? Era algo muy íntimo, pero no estaba dispuesto a contradecir los deseos de su eminencia. Siguió a Shigeshige cuando este asintió con la cabeza, invitándolo a pasar de nuevo.

Volvía a decirse que tendría que empezar a acostumbrarse a gozar de ciertos privilegios, inmerecidos para alguien tan mundano como él. Era evidente que el Shogun, por otro lado, pretendía crear cierta atmosfera de informalidad para tocar temas pertinentes a la par de los personales.

El silencio entre ambos era tan tenso que se podía palpar; se sentaron enfrentados, mirándose como si estuvieran reconociéndose. A Shigeshige le gustó ver franqueza y fiereza en esos ojos negros; decían mucho de la persona que los portaba.

A tiempo Gintoki supo reaccionar, tomó la tetera y sirvió el té, para luego llenar su taza hasta la mitad. En toda la inexpresividad del Shogun, este mostró un gesto visible: sonrió. Le había causado simpatía la muestra de educación, sin dudarlo había tenido clases de protocolo y ceremonial en el pasado.

—Has tenido un buen sensei —dijo, y Gintoki levantó la cabeza mirándolo, no con dureza, pero sí con cautela. ¿A qué se refería? La imagen de Oboro lo golpeó de lleno—. Pero la próxima vez el té lo serviré yo; no es necesario que seas tan formal cuando estamos a solas —señaló el cuenco con arroz y la mesa, llena de pescados y otras exquisiteces—Come lo que quieras, no te prives.

—No merezco estos manjares, señor.

—Te lo ruego.

Gintoki se sintió incómodo ante la idea de hacerle rogar al Shogun, así que acató la orden probando cada una de esas delicias ante su divertida mirada. Ese hombre tan serio y taciturno mostraba una faceta mundana y despreocupada. Luego de comer como un desaforado, Gintoki se estiró hacia atrás palmeándose el vientre lleno y un eructo escapó de su boca.

—Mis disculpas —se excusó sin sentirlo en verdad. Si estuviera ante Kagura y en casa, ni siquiera hubiera mostrado esa pequeña cuota de urbanidad. La mención implícita y cuidadosa de Shôyô-sensei, le trajo a la memoria el asunto que quería tocar con Shigeshige. Lo miró y carraspeó—Sobre la predicción- —el Shogun agitó una mano indicándole que no era necesario, pero para Gintoki sí lo era, y continuó—, he estado pensando. Permítame hablar, por favor —al ver que asentía, continuó—, no soy el único samurái con este color de cabello.

—Es lo mismo que Jiiya me ha dicho —reconoció—, lo cierto es que tu cabello es muy particular —la sonrisa fue tímida y efímera—. No es que desconfíe de ti, tampoco lo hago de la clarividencia de Okuni, pero considero que es injusto ejecutar a un hombre por un crimen no cometido. Menos que menos un hombre que todavía puede dar mucho más de lo que ya dio por Edo —tomó un sorbo del té y comió con fineza de su cuenco.

—No sé, no entiendo- —se trabó con sus palabras, incapaz de encontrar la manera de hablarle correctamente sin ser irrespetuoso.

—Adelante, no dudes en ser sincero conmigo. También puedes tutearme, tenemos casi la misma edad…

—Pero usted es… —calló, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios—lo que quiero decir es que… no logro entender por qué tiene tanta confianza en mí. Jiiya me habló de los logros y todo eso, pero…

—Hay algo que no te convence —al ver que asentía, Shigeshige dejó de lado el cuenco para limpiarse la boca con una servilleta antes de empezar a explicarle—. Estoy al tanto de tu participación en la guerra y por eso, porque sé que has sido parte de ella, tengo fe en que sabrás lidiar con un eventual ataque — perdiendo la mirada en el suelo, y plantando un gesto diferente al ameno que lucía antes, ahora parecía preocupado—, Jiiya me habló… cree que soy ingenuo, pero sé que alguien como yo no puede fiarse de aquellos a los que llama aliados. Al menos no del todo.

Gintoki tuvo un gesto parecido al del Shogun: perdió la mirada, empático.

—Debe ser difícil estar en su lugar, más aún en una situación como esta. Edo todavía no se ha curado de las heridas de un pasado, que no es muy lejano si nos ponemos a pensar —asintió—, todavía es muy reciente. Quiero decir —quedó a la mitad de la oración, porque el Shogun lo miró y no se sintió capaz de seguir hablando con tanta soltura.

—Me debes la vida —afirmó, mirándolo con intensidad—, me has jurado lealtad.

—Así es. Prometí protegerlo —murmuró—y yo no hago promesas a la ligera. Menos cuando se trata de proteger lo que considero importante.

—Sé que cuento contigo y que tus principios son firmes —inspiró aire—, aquí dentro se entretejen conspiraciones a mi espalda. Sé también que muchos no quieren que yo ocupe este cargo, me consideran joven e inepto.

—No lo es, ha demostrado ser capaz de cuidar al pueblo, en la medida que pudo y en la que los Amanto se lo permitieron. Su era recién acaba de comenzar, no se precipite.

—Pero me temo que termine pronto.

Gintoki no le preguntó a qué se refería con ello, Maizô ya le había comentado que no gozaba de buena salud. Sin embargo fue el mismo Shogun quien continuó con la plática, como si estuviera murmurándoselo a sí mismo.

—Buscan sustituirme, el shogunato sigue dividido por dentro, la mitad está de acuerdo con que yo siga siendo el Shogun, la otra mitad pretende que lo sea Hitotsubashi. No lo considero mi enemigo, pero sé que como todo siga así, pronto lo será… —negó con la cabeza, su gesto de aflicción apenas era visible para el ojo experto y atento—Sin herederos a la vista, no necesitarán siquiera derrocarme por la fuerza. El Tendoshu estará de acuerdo en sustituirme por él.

Suspiró, todo ese asunto le angustiaba aunque quisiera dejarlo para más adelante. Como solía aconsejarle Jiiya: "No te preocupes por esos asuntos, todavía eres joven, pronto tendrás una concubina", su problema no pasaba por ello.

En la otra cara de la moneda encontraba que su principal rival no solo ya contaba con dos esposas, sino que también buscaba engendrar, lo que sería la carta de triunfo. Cuando sucediera, el shogunato caería sobre él.

—¿Está usted enfermo, Shogun-sama? —Al final había mandado al demonio todo sentido de prudencia.

—Sí.

—Entonces deberá apresurarse en conseguir una concubina —agachó la cabeza, rindiendo pleitesía con el gesto—, lamento ser tan sincero: pero si casándose ahorraría los disgustos del shogunato, debería considerar emplear energías en ello. El heredero vendrá con el tiempo. Y así dejará contento al Tendoshu.

Shigeshige sonrió complacido al palpar tanta sinceridad, pues Gintoki le habló con respeto, pero sin miedo, incluso sabiendo que podía pecar de osado por inmiscuirse así en la vida privada de quien era el Shogun.

—No es ese el problema —vio que el samurái levantaba la cabeza mirándolo con desconcierto, quizás sorpresa—, en este preciso momento de mi vida no… soy capaz de servir a una mujer —explicó con calma, no sin incomodidad—, por mucho que quiera y por mucho que Matsudaira-san ponga empeño en instruirme sobre el arte de amar mujeres.

—Oh —murmuró, tragando saliva. ¿Qué podía acotar en un momento semejante, ante tamaña confesión? Lo peor, para Shigeshige, era que dentro del castillo se corrían rumores al respecto. Eso avivaba aun más las lenguas viperinas que buscaban excusas para destituirlo.

—Y Soyo además de ser mujer, todavía es una niña. Se podría decir que mis esperanzas están depositadas en la princesa —decirlo en voz alta le hizo reparar en lo triste y patético que era, como Shogun, depender tanto de una niña.

—Bueno, pero las niñas hoy en día se desarrollan rápido —dijo a modo de consuelo barato, porque seguía sin encontrar su centro para dialogar con fluidez.

—Lo sé, sé que en un par de años Soyo estará lista para concebir. El asunto es que no sé si podré darle tiempo —abrió la boca, con el fin de seguir hablando, pero pareció dudar—, es por eso que necesito ganar tiempo.

—Mientras yo esté aquí siendo el Capitán de la Gran Guardia, no permitiré que le pongan un dedo encima —afirmó con tono monocorde—, es mi deber para con usted. Así que despreocúpese: si necesita ganar tiempo, yo se lo daré.

—Gracias —Shigeshige fue inmensamente sincero con su gratitud—. En verdad eres el hombre que me figuraba que serías. Cuando hablas, tus palabras suenan como las de un líder —lo miró con aprobación—, sé que lograrás unificar y sacar adelante al ejército. Sea para frenar una invasión o mi destitución.

Gintoki no era de los que caían en falsas adulaciones en momentos tan claves como aquellos o en épocas belicosas, sin embargo así como el Shogun sabía a ciencia cierta que era sincero, él también podía afirmar lo mismo de Shigeshige; en verdad creía en su capacidad.

—A la tarde tendremos otra reunión y allí seguiremos conversando al respecto —aseguró Shigeshige—, de momento te daré un cuarto, aquí mismo —la referencia era clara, Gintoki ocuparía un lugar preferencial dentro del castillo, dormiría en las inmediaciones, muy cerca del Shogun para garantizar su seguridad. No se atrevió a mencionar a Shinpachi, pero Shigeshige mismo pareció adivinar sus inquietudes—. El joven…

—Shimura —respondió—, Shinpachi Shimura.

—Shimura tendrá también un lugar en el castillo. Los fines de semanas podrán salir —especificó—, es necesario que ustedes sigan con la rutina en la medida que sea posible. Tu posición es controversial y preferiría que se mantenga en secreto tanto como se pueda.

—No se preocupe, tendrá discreción de mi parte y de Shinpachi.

—¿Tienes familia? —preguntó de la nada, Gintoki lo miró, percibiendo el forzado cambio en la conversación.

—Pues… vivo con una niña y… un perro grande —fue dubitativo, de una manera que le causó gracia a Shigeshige, mas su rostro permaneció inmutable e impasible.

—Espero que comprendas las limitaciones del trato.

—Lo entiendo —aseguró con rapidez y torpeza. Había sido un sutil intento para traer consigo a Kagura y Sadaharu al castillo, pero era evidente que el Shogun no podía generar más descontento con sus decisiones arbitrarias.

—Podrás salir cada fin de semana —reiteró—, así como cada vez que lo creas pertinente.

En algunas ocasiones se vería en la necesidad de salir al exterior para tratar asuntos personales o participar activamente de las operaciones llevadas a cabo. El Shogun quería dejarle en claro que no era su preso, que tendría libertad, pero que exigía mantenerlo al lado, por su propia seguridad.

—Si no tienes familia, supongo que tampoco pertenecerás a ningún clan —preguntó, mientras el hombre negaba retraído—, ¿cuentas con un dôjô?

—Pues… Shimura —carraspeó, había llegado a un punto difícil, pero se decía que no debía sentirse así, después de todo eran los caprichos del Shogun, él jamás le había mentido, por el contrario, le había dejado en claro, tras las rejas aquella noche fatídica de la predicción, que él era un pobre ronin, sin nada—. Su familia tiene un dôjô… Kôdôkan —detalló—. El estilo tendo mushin no tiene nada que envidiarle a otros estilos, es limpio y elegante en cuanto a técnicas.

—Lo sé, he investigado un poco sobre el dojo Kôdôkan y el linaje Shimura, solo que-

—El dôjô no es mío —habló con rapidez, tratando de aclarar cuanto antes ese punto importante—, pero Shimura, como wakashu mío, está dispuesto a cedérmelo.

—Creo que el título de teniente le sentaría mejor que el de wakashu —opinó con tacto—, después de todo es lo que será, ¿cierto? Tu mano derecha.

—¿Señor? —frunció el ceño, notando cierta intención irónica o punzante en la sugerencia. Pese a que Shigeshige era muy inexpresivo por naturaleza, Gintoki era de los que podían ver a través del cuerpo.

—Me di cuenta —la risa apenas se materializó—, que todo fue una actuación.

Le sirvió más té, logrando que por la ansiedad, el nerviosismo de lo dicho y la evidencia, Gintoki actuara con torpeza. Levantó una mano para evitar semejante atropello de su parte, y servir el té en lugar del Shogun, llevándose por delante la pequeña jarra con agua, volcándola. Limpió aún con más ineptitud, sin disculparse, tratando de hallar en su mente las palabras correctas a soltar en un momento como ese. Le había mentido al Shogun y eso era imperdonable. No pretendía perder su confianza cuando apenas se la había ganado. Ni tampoco quería morir por ello.

—Señor, no sé qué decirle —confesó, se daba cuenta de que persistir en sostener la mentira sería contraproducente.

—No hace falta que digas nada —le tranquilizó—. No solo yo me di cuenta —le advirtió, para su sorpresa—, me parecía que debías estar al tanto, para no confiarte en el Rôjû.

—No entiendo cómo…

—Oh, claro —habló con calma, apenas imprimiéndole emoción a las palabras—, el ritual fue llevado a cabo y eso lo hizo creíble, pero los ojos de aquellos que son samurái honrados no mienten. No saben hacerlo.

En pocas palabras el Shogun le estaba diciendo que habían podido ver en la expresión aterrada de Shinpachi y en la contrariada de él que llevaban a cabo la ceremonia por obligación. Shigeshige fue arriesgado, porque había sido solo una ligera sospecha instalada por su Consejero Veterano más viejo, Mitsunari Sekigahara. Hasta que el zorro blanco y astuto no se quejó y lo murmuró, Shigeshige no había desconfiado.

Jiiya podía tener algo de razón en decir que tendía a fiarse con relativa facilidad, no obstante quería conocer los motivos del hombre para timarlos, en el fondo creía entenderlo.

—Yo… lo lamento, es solo que Shinpachi, para mí… es como un hermano.

Shigeshige asintió, comprendiendo muy bien ese sentimiento.

—Confías en él ciegamente.

—Así es, y no quería…

—Habla con franqueza, por favor —lo animó al verlo titubear tanto.

—No quería prescindir de él, ni tampoco quería meterlo en problemas por mi capricho.

—Es noble de tu parte —asintió—, y has actuado a consciencia. Sin embargo, si temías que alguno lo cortejase, nada más debías hablarlo conmigo. Pediré que no lo molesten. Ten presente conversar conmigo de estos asuntos, quiero garantizarte seguridad.

—Gracias, pero no se trata de eso, después de todo Shinpachi es su propio dueño, yo no puedo decidir por él. Sin embargo todavía es joven y temo que su inexperiencia lo lleve por malos caminos —sonrió con afecto.

No podía evitar protegerlo, aunque supiera que no siempre podría estar a su lado velando por él, que tarde o temprano Shinpachi tendría que aprender a cuidarse solo y si bien lo hacía, le nacía de manera natural el querer asegurarse de su integridad, en todo sentido.

—¿Y es competente para el puesto de teniente?

—Oh, sí —afirmó con plena certeza—, quizás no lo parezca, pero es un excelente samurái. Como ya dije: lo único que le juega en contra es su inexperiencia, pero estando a mí lado la adquirirá poco a poco, yo me encargaré de instruirlo.

—Comprenderás que él pasará a ocupar un puesto relevante y que por lo tanto deberá estar más que capacitado.

—Sí, y como tengo plena confianza en sus capacidades, pese a sus pocas primaveras, tenía en mente valerme de su dôjô para reclutar hombres. En la reunión de ayer se habló al respecto, pero me limité a escuchar, no a opinar.

—Entonces… —Shigeshige tomó la taza para beber lo último que le quedaba de té, escondió tras ella una mueca. No parecía estar dispuesto a tratar asuntos aburridos de la milicia, quería enfocarse más en aquellos asuntos mundanos sobre los que no podía conversar con los demás— ustedes dos no son… caminantes de esa senda.

Había sido una manera educada de tocar el tema.

—No.

—Y aun así —caviló—, no dudaron en llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

—N-No —titubeó, acaso el Shogun ¿se lo reprocharía? ¿Lo tomaría como una ofensa a la doctrina?

—Es envidiable —para su sorpresa fue todo lo contrario; ahí estaba Shigeshige, maravillándose—, el lazo entre ustedes, entonces, debe ser en verdad fuerte.

—Sí, lo es —respondiendo sonriendo por un breve segundo.

Comenzaba a recapacitar en ello de nuevo, en cuestiones a las que él no le ponía especial interés, al menos no como la mayoría de los samurái. Sin embargo comprendía que lo que maravillaba al Shogun ere ese nivel de compromiso entre quienes solo tienen una relación fraternal.

No dudaba en decir que el cariño que se tenían era mutuo. De alguna manera, su lazo con Shinpachi y Kagura parecía ser _kármico_ , y podía poner en esa misma bolsa a todas las personas que lo rodeaban, en especial a Sadaharu y a Otose.

—Soy la clase de hombre que no es _fuerte_ sino tiene algo qué proteger —explicó perdiendo la mirada, estaba sincerándose con el Shogun sin percatarse del detalle—, estuve _débil_ durante muchos años… hasta que los conocí a ellos… a Otose, a Shinpachi y a… —levantó la mirada, volviendo poco a poco a la realidad—. Lo siento, estaba hablando de más.

—Sigue —lo animó—, quiero conocerte mejor, así que no dudes en compartir tus pensamientos o sentimientos, por muy frívolos que los consideres —irguió la espalda, antes de confesarse, sentía que era su turno para hacerlo—: no tengo amigos de mi edad aquí adentro, ni tampoco puedo salir. Así que será bueno tener alguien con quien conversar.

—Para mí sería un placer —correspondió Gintoki, incapaz de poder negarse a nada que saliera de él.

—Cuando te instales aquí, pasa a conversar conmigo, por favor.

Gintoki asintió, presintiendo que ese pedido simbolizaría mucho más de lo que era: problemas, rumores, conspiraciones. Suspiró y, contrario a lo pedido por el Shogun, esa vez -como en tantas otras ocasiones lo haría- no compartió su pensamiento.

Le había agradado el samurái, porque pese a hablarle como lo hacía la mayoría, con el respeto que representaba su título honorífico, también había sabido tratarlo como a un igual, sin ese temor reverencial que creaba una barrera entre él y la gente. Sentía que la presencia de Gintoki contribuiría a disipar su soledad.


	6. Desobediencia

Golpearon a la puerta, pero no esperaron el permiso correspondiente para pasar. Por ese detalle Shinpachi miró con desconfianza al recién llegado; era evidente que no se trataba de Gintoki porque este ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia de avisar su llegada.

Se levantó del suelo, desde donde admiraba el paisaje, y se acercó a la habitación principal, en ella estaba uno de los cuatro Consejeros Veteranos, el más joven. La ropa que llevaba puesta, incluidas las dos espadas reglamentarias, daban cuenta de su condición; pero era su porte, la mirada y el pelo negro recogido de esa manera lo que le daba un aire de semejanza.

Trató de recordar su nombre pero solo retenía en su mente una parte.

—Toyotomi-dono, ¿cierto?

El recién llegado asintió, echando una fugaz y desapercibida mirada al cuarto. La cama estaba desecha: era evidente que los huéspedes habían compartido el lecho, sin embargo no quedaban rastros de una noche apasionada porque todo había sido oportunamente levantado por la servidumbre.

—Como wakashu del Capitán de la Gran Guardia tendrás un trato preferencial —habló, una tenue sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios—, y una vez que seas nombrado teniente, tendrás otros privilegios.

—Oh, bueno… gracias —carraspeó, perdiendo la mirada.

—No sientas vergüenza —le reprendió con afabilidad—, por el contrario, siéntete honrado.

—Lo estoy —Shinpachi no supo si el hombre se refería a su condición de wakashu o a su pronto asenso.

—Hoy firmarán los papeles y serás asignado al ala derecha del castillo —le pareció oportuno explicarlo—, es donde habitamos los que somos responsables del bienestar no solo del Shogun, sino de cada ciudadano.

Lo notaba tenso y eso parecía causarle simpatía, porque, de la nada empezó a reír, desconcertando no solo a Shinpachi sino a los niños que lo rodeaban esperando por sus indicaciones. Los miró y con un gesto los despachó.

—Acompáñame a hacer una ronda, te enseñaré parte del castillo —dio la vuelta— ¿has terminado de desayunar?

—Sí, señor —trotó para llegar a él y calzarse antes de seguirlo por los interminables pasillos.

Shinpachi comprendía que alguien como Toyotomi no tenía ninguna obligación de mostrarse amable con él; podía pedirle a alguno de los asesores que realizara la faena de mostrarle las inmediaciones, pero lo tomó como un gesto sumamente cordial de parte del hombre.

Quizás no sería tan malo ser parte de todo ello, podría acostumbrarse a los lujos y a la vida pretenciosa, más aún si Toyotomi se mostraba tan compañero pese a la considerable cantidad de años que le llevaba, casi dos décadas. Le habló con aparente franqueza, comentándole pormenores del castillo, desde rumores de romances hasta de leyendas sobre fantasmas. Cuando se cansó de tener la palabra, le preguntó sobre su linaje familiar y Shinpachi se despachó hablando de los Shimura.

Toyotomi descubrió así lo cándido y caritativo que era el chico, un lado que le complacía en verdad. Frenaron en mitad de la caminata junto a una fuente donde el sol daba de lleno, iluminando el agua y dándole un efecto especial como si estuviera brillando. El reflejo en los lentes a Shinpachi le molestaba, así que se los quitó para tratar de admirar esa belleza natural, ocasionada tan solo por los rayos solares.

—Bien, ya es hora de almorzar, así que…

—Muchas gracias por mostrarme el castillo, señor —Shinpachi se inclinó en una sentida y exagerada reverencia.

—Todavía falta, aún no te mostré la biblioteca —señaló la punta más lejana del castillo—, hay libros sobre tácticas militares que son muy interesantes.

—Me encantaría conocer la biblioteca.

—Te llevaré a conocerla un día de estos —asintió con cortesía.

—Hasta otro día.

—Sígueme —le abordó, interrumpiendo su prematura despedida. Luego lo invitó con un brazo—; ¿o acaso sabes dónde queda el salón principal? —estalló en frescas carcajadas, porque se daba cuenta de que Shinpachi no había reparado en el detalle—Es fácil perderse aquí, pero también es fácil encontrar referencias para orientarse.

—Me doy cuenta —comentó con cortedad, notando la gran puerta y las ventanas de lo que parecía ser la zona más inaccesible del castillo. Eran buenos puntos de referencia para orientarse, y claro, la biblioteca.

—Dime… al capitán —fue cuidadoso para tocar el tema—, ¿hace cuánto lo conoces?

Shinpachi tragó saliva mientras endurecía las facciones poco a poco, la sonrisa y la paz de su rostro se habían ido. Debía andarse con cuidado, Gintoki ya le había dicho que no confiara en nadie de buenas a primeras, y aunque Toyotomi parecía ser un buen hombre, no podía decir nada que los comprometiera.

Temía hablar de más, pero sabía que debía comentar algo para contentar al Rôjû pues era claro que esperaba por su respuesta. Para este no pasó desapercibido el ligero gesto del chico, el de acariciarse con la yema de los dedos la venda en donde había quedado la reciente cicatriz.

—Desde hace años. Él… defendió mi honor —fue escueto, y Toyotomi se dio cuenta de su recelo para hablar del tema—. Me cuesta habituarme a llamarle "capitán", para mí él es… Gin-san —alzó los hombros, soltando una risilla muy interna.

Si Toyotomi supiera que ese hombre que comenzaba a inspirar cierto respeto allí adentro, también era un desastre, no lo creería. Para Shinpachi, Gintoki era el capitán de la gran guardia, era el samurái a quien seguía, era ese miserable que no le pagaba el sueldo, quien con displicencia y groserías muchas veces le hablaba; quien se emborrachaba todos los días y se metía en problemas con una velocidad asombrosa.

—Gin-san es… una persona muy curiosa —resumió, esperando a que lo dicho conformara al Rôjû, Toyotomi asintió, reflexivo.

—¿Has _servido_ a otros hombres?

Le gustó ver en los ojos del joven un fuego particular, producido por la ira y la humillación. Le sonrió, satisfecho por ver ese gesto de fiereza, y no esperó respuesta porque era evidente que Shimura lo había tomado casi como una ofensa el inmiscuirse así en su vida privada. Podía dar por hecho, entonces, que no, que Gintoki Sakata había sido el único. Era extraño, tomando en cuenta que Shinpachi ya era mayor para ser un wakashu.

Dio la vuelta y caminó por el pasillo que conducía al salón principal, Shinpachi lo siguió, pero a una distancia prudencial. Cuando abrió la puerta, allí estaba Gintoki junto a otros hombres que, suponía, debían ser de la milicia. Estaba sentado en un lugar casi preferencial, en el centro.

Miró a Toyotomi y le sostuvo dicha mirada hasta que este pasó por detrás suyo para abrir la otra fusuma. Los Consejeros Veteranos a veces comían con el Shogun, el consejero personal de este, y la princesa, en otro cuarto debidamente separado y diferenciado.

Ellos estaban casi de frente a la puerta principal y tras su espalda, como cuidando la integridad del Shogun y su familia, estaba la puerta que conducía al centro del castillo en la planta baja. No era difícil comprender la arquitectura del lugar al ser tan sencilla: Cada piso cumplía una función y en lo más alto, e inaccesible, habitaba el Shogun.

—Gin-san… —suspiró Shinpachi, aliviado de verlo al fin.

Habían estado toda la mañana en puntos diferentes y, volvía a decirse, necesitaba estar cerca de Gin para sentirse seguro en un lugar que le era demasiado ajeno. El hombre palmeó el almohadón a su lado invitándolo a sentarse.

—¿Qué hiciste en la mañana? —preguntó con suspicacia; le consolaba notar que Shinpachi no lucía tenso o incómodo ante su presencia pese a la intimidad de la noche anterior. Se abstuvo de preguntarle cómo se sentía físicamente porque temía que eso lo volviera reacio para con él.

—Eso me pregunto yo —miró el cuenco con arroz—, cuando desperté ya no estabas.

—El Shogun —dejó la oración a medio formar, Shinpachi asintió, eso ya lo sabía—¿Y tú? ¿Qué hacías? —señaló con la cabeza hacia el lugar por donde había ingresado en compañía del Consejero—Ten cuidado con los peces gordos, Shinpachi.

—Toyotomi-san no parece ser una mala persona —aseguró, no muy confiado de su juicio temprano—, es un poco entrometido, pero sincero.

—¿Entrometido? —De inmediato reparó en dicha indiscreción, pues Shinpachi dejó de masticar para tomar agua, enrojecido como un tomate maduro y jugoso— Hablaré con el Shogun para que no te molesten.

—No es necesario —aseguró, huyéndole la mirada—, no intentó… solicitarme —explicó haciendo acopios de su fuerza interior, le costaba hablar del asunto en un cuarto atiborrados de hombres; por suerte todos comían y bebían, hablando entre ellos y haciendo tal barullo que nadie parecía prestarles atención a los dos.

—Pero hizo preguntas entrometidas —negó con la cabeza, reflexivo—, no me agrada. Trata de no darles pie a quitarte ningún tipo de información.

—Tranquilo, no soy idiota —dijo con ese tono que a Gintoki le servía para saber cuándo le había herido en su orgullo de león. Sonrió, enternecido con esa faceta tan propia de él, tan aguerrida.

—¿Entonces? ¿Solo te hizo preguntas?

—Me llevó a conocer el castillo, es todo —fue escueto y tajante. Gintoki asintió, bebiendo un poco de vino, era evidente que un Shinpachi ofendido no soltaría la lengua—. No te emborraches, Gin-san, no hoy que tenemos que firmar.

—Ok, papá —ironizó, dejando la taza—, por cierto, cuando estemos dentro del castillo no me llames Gin-san, y frente a —con la cabeza señaló a los hombres que estaban detrás—, trátame de usted. No quiero lenguas viperinas sobre nosotros, ¿sabes, no? —preguntó con sarcasmo—¿Qué muchas lenguas viperinas han destruido imperios? Puedes imaginarte lo que serían capaz de hacer con nuestra… sociedad, amistad, unión; llámalo como quieras.

Shinpachi sonrió y alzó los hombros con despreocupación.

—Nuestro lazo es más fuerte que un imperio —lo miró con firmeza, ambos lo sabían, habían pasado por muchas pruebas en el pasado, pruebas que habían fortificado ese lazo fraternal —, pero entiendo lo que quieres decir y no me parece mal. Aquí serás Capitán para mí. Afuera —aclaró—, serás Gin-san, como siempre… —cerró los ojos por un breve segundo—el Gin de la Yorozuya. El que no me paga el sueldo, el que solo se preocupa por leer la Jump de la semana…

El aludido tuvo que reprimir el gesto de levantar un brazo para acariciarle la mejilla, o al menos ponerle una mano en el hombro como señal de compartir su afecto. Le hacía bien tener a Shinpachi allí adentro, no dejaba de decirse que había sido una buena elección.

—Por cierto, solo por hoy nos dejarán salir del castillo pero a partir del lunes tendremos que estar aquí adentro; somos libres de salir y entrar cuando queramos, incluso de dejar el castillo cada fin de semana —especificó al ver la suplica tácita en su mirada—. No estás atado a la vida aquí, pero comprende que no puedes entrar y salir a cada rato. Para salir tendrás que tener un buen pretexto —su sonrisa fue ancha—y tranquilo, porque los tendrás…

—¿Sí?

—Como teniente tendrás que encargarte de tu propio dôjô.

—Pero, Gin-san, ¡digo! —agitó la cabeza, corrigiéndose tarde—Capitán, yo no tengo experiencia, ni siquiera alumnos, es…

—Tranquilo, de eso hablaremos más tarde. Ahora no se puede —le alcanzó el cuenco todavía lleno—. Come antes que se enfríe.

Luego de comer, Gintoki se despidió de los hombres yéndose bastante bebido al cuarto. Le pidió a Shinpachi que lo acompañara, necesitaba hablar a solas con él antes de firmar. Habían ciertos puntos por aclarar y le agradaba notar que el chico estaba con los sentidos a flor de piel; lo necesitaba así, alerta, sin embargo Shinpachi estaba alerta por el detalle de que volvería a compartir ese mismo cuarto con Gin-san.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para conversar, pero lo que le quedó claro a Shinpachi era gran parte de su función. Sería un filtro para probar hombres, pues el dôjô solo haría de tapadera: un dôjô que buscaba alumnos, pero que en verdad formaba a hombres que serían parte de la milicia para la protección del Shogun y de Edo, ante cualquier posible y latente invasión.

En la reunión se nombró al Shinsengumi. Su relación con ellos y el dôjô Kôdôkan sería clave.

El Shinsengumi había sido creado con el fin de frenar las revueltas en contra del Shogunato, pero no cualquiera podía ser parte de sus filas. En el presente, deberían probarse frente al teniente de la Gran Guardia, él sería quién decidiría el destino de los que probara, no solo por destreza en el manejo de las armas, sino también en otros asuntos más sutiles al ojo mundano. Shinpachi era un samurái honrado y sabría identificar a los suyos. Mientras Kondo Isao pasaría a tomar un papel más relevante, debía reagrupar a sus hombres que habían quedado diezmados luego de los últimos enfrentamientos.

Demasiadas bajas se sentían en las calles de Edo, así que la ayuda extra por parte del Shogunato no le vendría mal. La policía seguiría cumpliendo la misma función de siempre: preservar el orden, sin embargo estaría trabajando de manera colateral en algo mucho más profundo.

Shinpachi comprendía que su papel no solo sería ese, el de ser un filtro, sino que debía seguir a Gintoki tanto como pudiera dentro de sus limitaciones, en el mismo Castillo. Luego de firmar y de convenir los privilegios, Gintoki fue presentado en sociedad frente a la milicia interna. Fue un momento algo extraño para los dos ya que cientos de hombres formaban una gran alfombra humana frente a sus ojos. Arrodillados, le rindieron respeto a la nueva figura que representaba Gin.

Este no dijo nada, no era su estilo soltar palabras galantes; seguro que de querer hacerlo o de haber sido obligado, la hubiera regado por completo con algún comentario desubicado sobre lo rica que era la comida del castillo o alguna intrascendencia como esa. Prudente, guardó silencio, mientras en su asiento Shinpachi lo contemplaba embelesado de lo que comenzaba a ser Gin-san para él.

Luego, se le permitió conocer a los hombres que le servirían; más tarde, cuando el sol bajara del todo, podría partir con Shinpachi a casa para compartir la nueva buena.

Gintoki había manifestado su interés por ir a conversar en persona con los involucrados. Asimismo, había otras cuestiones sobre las que quería informarse, que tenían que ver con asuntos muy puntuales que el Shinsengumi se encargaría de transmitirle. Ellos ya estaban al tanto -gracias a Matsudaira- de lo que esa tarde ocurría allí.

—Eh, bien —dijo Gintoki aburrido, una vez a solas frente a la escuadra; esa tarde no tenía ganas de hacer el papel de Capitán—, un gusto. Emborráchense, corran detrás de todas las faldas o hakama que quieran, pero cuando llegue la hora de pelear los quiero listos y preparados. Ah, la resaca no es excusa para no presentarse a trabajar —apuntaló con el dedo índice en alto.

Uno de los hombres que estaba a cargo de una de las diez divisiones de la guardia, chistó en disconformidad. Era un hombre entrado en años, con el cuerpo macizo, labrado por años de servicio al Shogun. No estaba conforme con la nueva figura, no podía creer que ese samurái desaliñado y que los miraba de esa manera, metiéndose el dedo dentro de la nariz mientras que con la otra mano se rascaba la panza, fuera su superior.

—¡Es inaceptable! ¡¿Se burlan de nosotros?! ¡No somos monos para que un simio nos comande!

—Oh —Gintoki pareció despertar de su sopor mental—. Una objeción, vaya —comentó con apatía.

—¿Gin-san? —Shinpachi lo miró con sorpresa al ver que le daba la espalda al grupo para escalar unas cajas de botellas de sake—Digo, ¿qué hace, capitán? —le habló entre dientes, exigiéndole con los ojos que bajara a tratar el tema con el impugnador.

—¡Bien, escuchen! —Batió las palmas—Les guste o no, soy el jefe —cerró los ojos en un gesto que podía pecar de autosuficiente, pero no lo era—… Tengo experiencia en lidiar con subalternos descarriados, maleducados e inadaptados.

—Lo dirás por Kagura y Sadaharu, desgraciado —terció Shinpachi desde abajo—¡Digo, capitán!

—¡Así que! —continuó—¡Todo aquel que esté en desacuerdo con que yo esté aquí, ocupando el cargo, puede dar un paso al frente para probar mis capacidades! —Sacó el bo de la cintura, sin que para nadie pasara desapercibo el que fuera una simple arma de madera—Y les puedo asegurar que no se irán desilusionados.

Muy pocos quedaban de aquella revuelta, en pos de liberar a Maizô del anterior Shogun, y mucho menos se enteraban de lo que ocurría fuera del castillo, sus vidas estaban abocadas al servicio dentro del mismo, así que eran más los que no conocían la leyenda en la que se había convertido Gintoki, que los que sí.

Fue un segundo de turbación, muchos tomaron esas palabras y ese porte altivo como una innecesaria provocación y, riendo por la circunstancia, arremetieron con pasión. Con una que cautivó a Gintoki. Eran buenos guerreros.

En pocos segundos fue un caos y hasta Shinpachi necesitó valerse de un arma para defenderse de lo que parecía ser una clara revuelta interna. Era increíble creer que ya tenían una apenas al comenzar a ejercer sus funciones. Gin-san era un jodido imán para los problemas.

Gintoki le pasó una de las tantas armas de madera que había allí para entrenar, y de inmediato Shinpachi reemplazó la de filo, aunque los hombres atacaban con lanzas y espadas de metal, ellos no buscaban herirlos. No era la idea generar tantas bajas.

De los doscientos hombres -era un número estimativo-, al menos la mitad arremetió contra ellos. Fue tal el revuelo, que el Mimawarigumi tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto, Gintoki se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando sintió un aura asesina por la espalda y la escalofriante voz sobria de Nobume en el oído.

—¿Puedo jugar a la guerra yo también? —preguntó, rajando la tela de su yukata.

Como siempre, había dado la estocada con el fin de matar, pero el hombre la presintió y le esquivó pese a tener a otros tantos hombres queriendo darle el golpe de gracia. Nobume comprobaba una vez más que ese samurái estaba allí para llevarse toda la gloria, y con cierta razón.

Gintoki se tocó el hombro, notando que no había sangre. En pocos minutos, los subordinados de Sasaki Isaburo se encargaron de los que habían quebrado el orden. Los que estaban heridos fueron llevados a la enfermería, pero Gintoki pidió clemencia para todos por igual, temía que algunas cabezas rodasen por lo que para él había sido una nimiedad.

—Yo los motivé a probarme, así que aceptaré la culpa de los insurgentes.

—Oh, digno de todo un capitán, sacrificarse por su tropa, incluso si esta ha buscado matarlo—comentó indiferente, sin dejar de teclear el celular nuevo que llevaba a todas partes como una extensión de su cuerpo—. Sin embargo, Sakata-dono, perdón, debería decir "mi capitán", entenderá que nuestra función es paralela a la suya. Estamos aquí para cuidar del Shogun y controlar el orden, así que agradecería que no motivara revueltas internas. No estaría bien visto eso del Ôbangashira —cerró el celular y se dignó a mirarlo.

—A Sasaki-san le molesta tener que responder por una basura como usted, señor capitán —comentó Nobume, como si alguien le hubiera preguntado.

—Nobume-san —canturreó su superior con indolencia—, no ventiles intimidades. Con sinceridad —dijo mirando a Gintoki—, me alegra mucho su nombramiento y reconocimiento —miró hacia un costado—, mentira, me da igual; pero le daré mi mail para que esté en contacto conmigo ante cualquier eventualidad.

—¿Para qué quiero tu mail si estaremos prácticamente en el mismo lugar? —cuestionó Gintoki mirándolo entre ojos mientras Isaburo le colocaba un papel dentro de la yukata.

—Oh, pero yo estaré en un lugar inaccesible para la mayoría, en las inmediaciones de los aposentos del Shogun.

La Yorozuya sabía que Nobume era la cuidadora por excelencia de Soyo, a tal punto que dormía con ella en el mismo cuarto. Eso plantó una idea siniestra en la mente de Gintoki y, recordando la reunión con el Shogun a la mañana, no pudo evitar reír.

—No me digas que así como Nobume duerme con la princesa, tú duermes con el Shogun.

—Muy gracioso, capitán —levantó el arma apuntándole a la cabeza—, me gusta que tenga sentido del humor.

—Baja el arma —borró la algarabía de su rostro y de su cuerpo al sentir la muerte tan cerca—, ¿ya quieres que corra sangre, por una simple broma?

—No, simplemente estoy acatando sus deseos. ¿No había dicho que aceptaba los cargos de los amotinados?

—Espere, Sasaki-dono —rogó Shinpachi dando un paso al frente—. Gin-san, el capitán, solo buscaba probar a los hombres encargados de la seguridad del castillo y, de paso, demostrarles su capacidad —bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto; siendo teniente del Capitán de la Gran Guardia seguía siendo un subordinado del Mimawarigumi y por ende de Isaburo **—.** Comprenderá, mejor que nadie, que se es líder mediante el respeto, no tanto por el miedo.

—¿Esta es tu manera de ganarte el respeto de trescientos hombres? —preguntó Isaburo con sorna disimulada, guardando el arma.

—Y ser clemente también habla de la calidad de un líder —se animó a agregar Shinpachi.

Isaburo le puso una mano en el hombro al chico, haciéndole temblar desde los cimientos hasta la última hebra de su pelo.

—Vaya, con tu labia no entiendo como no terminaste siendo tú el capitán —dio la vuelta sacando el celular para seguir tecleando, mientras se marchaba—¡Edo es un país muy generoso, señor capitán!

—Desgraciado, ¿lo dices por mí?

—Ya, Gin-san, deja que se vaya.

—Sí, déjame ir a informar que el motín no pasó a mayores y que no fue un motín en verdad.

Los hombres que habían quedado allí, que no eran pocos, contemplaron la escena debatiéndose entre la admiración por Gintoki Sakata, el miedo o la simpatía. Cualquiera de las tres al involucrado, le daba igual, pero esperaba que eso les enseñara a pensar dos veces a futuro antes de sublevarse de nuevo.

Como encargado de la seguridad del Shogun, debía contar con la lealtad de esos hombres, y ser excesivamente misericordioso podría dar lugar a traiciones. No podía permitirse ser demasiado indulgente, porque serlo les haría creer que era blando y fácil de doblegar. Nunca tan alejado de la realidad.

Gintoki podía ser piadoso, pero no idiota. No dejaría que su cabeza, ni la de Shinpachi, rodasen por una parva de idiotas, pero si iba a aceptar esa responsabilidad, desde ya que cuidaría de sus hombres, pero de aquellos que realmente mostraran reconocerlo.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de los sujetos que los contemplaban de manera extraña, Gin volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Ah, por cierto —tomó a Shinpachi de un hombro y lo acercó hasta su cuerpo—, este niño de cara bonita y "no rompo un plato" en verdad es un demonio.

—¡Capitán! —Chilló Shinpachi.

—Y será su teniente. Si yo estoy ocupado, sea cagando en el baño, durmiendo hasta tarde, bajo la falda de alguna geisha o emborrachándome en Yoshiwara con prostitutas, él responderá por mí.

—¡Sí, señor! —Gritaron todos al unísono.

—Así me gusta —murmuró, soltándolo—¡No lo subestimen! —aseguró, por encima del barullo—¡No es teniente solo por obra del Shogun! ¡Si quieren probar que se lo ganó! ¡Antes de que alguien diga "¿ese cuatro ojos va a ser nuestro teniente?"! —se burló, simulando la voz del hombre que se había quejado minutos atrás—¡Den un paso al frente para probar su espada! ¡Prometo no involucrarme en la pelea!  
—¡Gin-san! —Lo enfrentó cara a cara para murmurarle entre dientes de tal manera que nadie, aparte de él, pudiera escucharlo—Deben quedar al menos unos ciento cincuenta hombres, ¡yo no puedo con tantos!

Gintoki rió al ver la previsible reacción de Shinpachi. Le palmeó la espalda, repleto de una felicidad que no sabía de dónde venía, quizás de ese gran día.

—Ten más fe en ti mismo, tonto —siempre tenía que andar reclamándoselo.

Pero tal como supuso, nadie quiso medirse con Shinpachi; de manera unánime lo aceptaron como teniente, rindiéndole el debido respeto por su cargo. Quisieron agasajarlos y festejar con ellos, pero el sol ya se había ido del todo y ellos ardían de ganas por volver con los suyos para compartir esa emoción. Era jueves y Gintoki tendría hasta el lunes, antes de volver al castillo, para presentarse en el Shinsengumi y hacer todas las movidas que tenía en mente, al menos de momento. De paso, podría estar un tiempo con Kagura y disfrutar de su vida mundana fuera de los dominios del shogunato.


	7. Obligaciones

Apenas llegó al bar de Otose, notó que todo estaba como siempre y, en contradicción, a la vez diferente. La mirada de la vieja sobre él era particular, hasta Catherine lucía distinta. Tama aferró la escoba, haciendo un gesto muy humano al alzar las cejas. Kagura hizo acto de presencia al salir del baño, sin esperar un saludo y sin darlo.

—Gin-chan, estoy embarazada.

—¡¿Qué?! —su cara se transfiguró.

—Es mentira —aclaró metiéndose un dedo dentro de la nariz—, pero podría ser verdad, ¿y qué harías, eh, Gin-chan? Sería tu culpa, por descuidarme.

—¡¿Por qué mi culpa?! ¡Deja de soltar mentiras así, mocosa, como si fueran balas! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?!

Se sentó en la banqueta, llevándose una mano al pecho y pidiéndole a Otose la mejor botella de sake. La anciana se la alcanzó soltando una gran bocanada de humo antes de hablarle, asegurándose primero que la niña estuviera entretenida en otros asuntos.

—Entiéndela, quiere llamar tu atención. Con todo este asunto del Shogun te extraña.

—¡Mentira, vieja de mierda, no lo extraño, por mí se puede casar con el Shogun y quedarse para siempre allí! —gritó desde el otro extremo del local. Aunque estaba lejos ayudando a Tama, parecía estar prestando mucha atención a la conversación.

—¡¿A quién le dices vieja de mierda, engendro?! ¡¿Quién te dio de comer todos estos días?! Desgraciada —despotricó, fumando compulsivamente.

—¿Y, _permamentado_? —Catherine no aguantaba un segundo más la incertidumbre—¿Ya dejaste de ser un miserable?

—Oh, sí… —aseguró con formalidad—tendré tanto dinero que tú nunca podrás juntarlo aunque te dediques de nuevo a robar las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana.

Las mujeres, incluida Tama que solo se movía motivada por la algarabía -es decir, copiando el comportamiento humano- estallaron en risas y alabanzas. Hasta Kagura pareció olvidarse que estaba ofendida con su jefe y lo felicitó.

—¡¿Me comprarás mucho sukonbu, Gin-chan?!

—Si todo marcha bien, tendrás tu propia fábrica de sukonbu.

Ella lo abrazó con emoción por la cintura, dando saltos de felicidad.

—Yo quiero un anillo de diamantes.

—Tú no tendrás nada, desgraciada —le respondió a Catherine.

—Yo quisiera aceite de la mejor calidad, Gintoki-san —murmuró Tama, entendiendo que su función consistía en pedirle algo al hombre.

—Esta pocilga —dijo, tomando un trago largo de sake—, será un mejor lugar.

—Deja esta pocilga como está, Gintoki —terció Otose—, a mí me gusta como es —sonrió, agradecida con el detalle de pretender ayudarla. Ambos sabían, aunque Gintoki no lo dijera de manera abierta, que ella jamás volvería a pasar por necesidades.

—Supongo que no conviene despilfarrar, ya que se supone que yo sigo siendo un simple habitante de Edo a ojos de muchos.

—Entonces, la Yorozuya… —Kagura intentó preguntar sobre aquello que le inquietaba.

—Será una tapadera.

—¿Pero seguirá funcionando? —no sabía si la pregunta estaba bien hecha, pero igual Gintoki supo interpretarla.

—No será necesaria con mi sueldo.

—¡Pero a mí gusta la Yorozuya! —lloriqueó, haciéndole reparar en que algunos cambios no eran tan sutiles y que se sentían pesados como concreto.

—A mí también, tonta, seguirá funcionando, pero ya no como una necesidad. Digamos que —buscó consolarla—esta es una Nueva Yorozuya —le sonrió—, tendré mucho trabajo y seguro que necesitaré de ti y de Sadaharu, como siempre.

Eso no pareció conformar a Kagura, después de todo, aunque fuera pequeña, era lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta de las nuevas responsabilidades de Gin. Este intentó convencerla y dejarle en claro que no debía temerle a un cambio positivo invitándola a ir con él al día siguiente, cuando fuera al Shinsengumi, para ser parte aunque sea un poco de ese nuevo trabajo.

—¿Y puedo llevar a Sadaharu?

—Claro —concedió, estaba de buen ánimo esa noche como para negarse a excentricidades.

—¿Y Shinpachi? —Gintoki dejó de mirar a Kagura para posar los ojos en quien le hablaba. Otose parecía estar cuestionándole mucho más que solo el paradero del chico.

—Lo maté y lo enterré en el jardín —respondió con seriedad.

—Pero, Gin-chan —murmuró Kagura—si nosotros no tenemos jardín.

A la noche, cuando la chusma estuviera dormida, bajaría hasta el local de la vieja para hablar con ella sobre todo lo ocurrido en esos dos días. Necesitaba de Otose, como el Shogun necesitaba de su consejero personal.

Dormir en casa le hizo conectarse de nuevo con sus raíces. Conservarla tal cual y tener a Kagura consigo, le ayudaría a mantener los pies sobre la tierra, a recordarle quién era él y sus principios, lejos de la fastuosidad y el halago vano.

…

En la casa de los Shimura no fue muy diferente. Tae lo recibió con un cariño sofocante que él, no podía negar, había extrañado horrores. Aunque había estado fuera de casa solo un par de días, sentía que habían sido dos décadas. Comió huevo quemado con una inusitada predisposición a morir envenado por ella y le platicó sobre aquello de lo que se le estaba permitido hablar.

Tae se daba cuenta de la situación y no pretendía comprometer a su hermano ni mucho menos incomodarlo con exigencias, así que no insistió con aquellos temas que él no había querido compartir; pero había un asunto que la inquietaba y, tratando de emplear toda su sutileza sin éxito, le colocó la mano sobre la muñeca, cuestionándoselo.

—¿Y esto?

—Oh —Shinpachi corrió la manga de su kendogi para tapar en vano la venda—, no es nada, solo una herida que me hice… practicando.

No sabía por qué le había nacido esa tonta necesidad de mentir, después de todo no había hecho nada malo, pero sería tan complicado explicarle a su hermana los motivos que le habían orillado a montar ese teatro que prefirió ahorrarse el mal trago. Además, Tae, como hija de samurái que también era, podría llegar a reprochárselo con dureza, y eso su espíritu no lo soportaría.

Se decantó por distraerla pese a que ella no parecía conforme con su pobre explicación, y le contó sobre la función del dôjô; no solo porque tenía derecho de estar informada sino porque además sería parte de ello. Le aclaró que la relación con el Shinsengumi y su acosador personal serían solo de ámbito profesional, y se animó a adelantarle, como dato extra y más allá de lo que se le tenía permitido hablar, que Kyûbei recibiría muy pronto la visita de Gin por orden del shogunato.

Necesitaría de un clan fuerte como aliado en caso de una guerra o una revuelta. Kyûbei era de su entera confianza y por la relación sentimental que tenía con Tae Shimura jamás los traicionaría. Por supuesto que recibiría los beneficios y el reconocimiento pertinente. El Shinsengumi podía recurrir al clan Yagyû, tanto como el mismo Gintoki, y estos estarían obligados a corresponderse mutuamente cuando las demás partes solicitaran ayuda.

Al día siguiente, Gintoki llevó todo debidamente estipulado en un contrato hecho por el Consejo Veterano, que el líder del clan, el padre de Kyûbei, firmó luego de leer detenidamente y de aclarar los puntos relevantes.

Lo único que le preocupaba a Gintoki, y que se lo había manifestado solo a Shinpachi, era tener que mezclar a Tae, Kondo y Kyûbei en el mismo saco, pero tenía fe en que no se dejarían cegar por la pasión o la violencia. Mantendrían el juramento y el contrato de alianza; a fin de cuentas y pese a sus defectos eran personas honradas.

De esa forma había añadido un clan confiable a las principales fuerzas urbanas de Edo; la primera línea, había sido trazada con cuidado, pero quedaban muchas por delinear en ese mapa estratégico. Gintoki no tenía idea de nada, pero como siempre, se dejaba guiar por su instinto tan certero y las enseñanzas de Shôyô- _sensei_. Con Consejeros como los había en el shogunato, no tuvo problemas en compartir sus inquietudes e intereses para diseñar el proyecto, pocas demandas fueron rechazas, la mayoría de las propuestas fueron tomadas con beneplácito.

Sin embargo quedaba una parte difícil de esa primera instancia y era tener que lidiar con ese rejunte de desequilibrados mentales a cargo de Isao Kondo. Por su bien, le convenía presentarse cuanto antes para sacarse esa responsabilidad de encima. Aunque se lo negara a sí mismo, en el fondo se moría de ganas de ver la expresión de Hijikata cuando él llegara con su sonrisa de triunfo.

Se presentó el viernes a última hora en el cuartel. Lo recibieron como siempre, de manera prepotente, y eso le agradó: No quería falsas diferencias por su nuevo puesto, no quería dejar de ser quien era para sí mismo y para los demás.

—Jefe, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? —Okita lo miró con indiferencia, supuso las razones de su visita —Hijikata-kun lleva horas llorando desde que se enteró de la noticia.

—¡Voy a matarte, Sôgô! —la puerta de papel de arroz se quebró ante un corte limpio que Okita esquivó—¡No escupas mentiras! ¡Mentir va contra el código!

—Oh, ¿pero no habías sido tú, Hijikata-kun —preguntó con fingido disimulo—quien ayer había montado un escándalo cuando el jefe Matsudaira vino con la novedad? —miró a Gintoki con seriedad—. Tuvieron que sedarlo porque no dejaba de balancearse de un lado al otro diciendo "no es posible, ese imbécil, no es posible".

Un nuevo golpe de Hijikata le hizo trastabillar. Desenfundó el arma para defenderse, pero la voz de Kondo interrumpió la pelea y los insultos.

—Ya, ustedes dos —rogó con apatía, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a esa clase de altercados —. Compórtense ante el Capitán de la Gran Guardia —saludó a Gintoki con solemnidad.

—No hagas eso, Kondo-san —rogó Hijikata al borde de las lágrimas—, por favor, no te rebajes así ante él.

Gintoki empezó a reír, sintiendo en el alma ese momento glorioso.

—Oh, Hijikata-kun, tú también podrías ir agachándote y… ya sabes —. No, nadie sabía a qué se refería, o quizás solo Hijikata, porque enseguida se le fue al humo con la katana que todavía no había enfundado, soltando insultos a diestra y siniestra—¡Agáchate y ríndeme pleitesía!

—¡Antes de agacharme ante ti prefiero hacer seppuku!

—¡Tôshirô! —le reclamó Kondo—No seas necio, ya lo hablamos —le consoló, como un padre al hijo pequeño.

—Pero es que… es que —Hijikata chistó y tiró la katana ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su comandante, luego se dirigió al Ôbangashira— ¡Deja de reírte, imbécil! ¡Aunque seas el Capitán de la Gran Guardia sigues siendo el idiota de siempre! ¡No te creas la gran cosa por un título!

Gintoki no buscó provocarlo de más, porque -juraba que Hijikata nunca lo sabría, pues de su boca no saldría- el vicecomandante sería incapaz de figurarse cuánto le agradecía esas palabras y ese trato. Volvía a darse cuenta de que era lo que buscaba.

La fusuma cayó ante la furia de una yato, tumbando de paso al capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi. La otra hoja de inmediato también cayó, pero bajo un ladrido.

—Gin-san, no nos esperaste —reprochó Shinpachi entrando por la gran abertura que habían dejado los otros dos—; Kagura-chan, a quien estás pisando es a Okita-san.

—Lo sé —dijo ella con felicidad, pero enseguida tuvo que apartarse cuando escuchó el gruñido del chico, seguido de su instinto asesino traducido en una feroz estocada.

—Sadaharu, espera afuera, eres demasiado grande y no entras —le pidió Shinpachi, pero el perro ladró de nuevo para meterse más y romper la pared a su paso.

—Ey, inadaptados, esta es una reunión importante —Gintoki habló con la autoridad que sí tenía, para desgracia de Hijikata quien no podía hacer otra cosa más que masticar su tabaco. No lo fumaba: mordía la colilla como si el trozo de veneno fuera ese samurái de pelo plateado.

—¿Podemos empezar con la reunión, por favor? —pidió un Yamazaki recién llegado, harto de tener que soportar los ánimos caldeados de sus compañeros desde la noticia.

En el presente se sumaba la problemática Yorozuya. Desde ya que ventilar dicha novedad era motivo suficiente para cometer seppuku; allí era como en el castillo, hasta respirar a destiempo era meritorio de la muerte.

Mientras Okita y Kagura estaban entretenidos rompiendo la otra parte del cuartel que Sadaharu no había roto, los supuestos adultos se sentaron para comenzar con la reunión. Las ráfagas de viento que anunciaban un prematuro invierno, se colaban por todas partes, porque de mal en peor el enorme can no había tenido mejor idea que correr tras Kagura, creyendo que su batalla a muerte con Okita era algún tipo de juego nuevo. Y Sadaharu era un perro al que le gustaban los juegos violentos. _Esa noche, medio Shinsengumi fue exterminado_.

—Bien, nuestro espía —Kondo estiró un brazo para llamarlo—, acércate, Yamazaki, sé parte de la reunión. —El chico se acercó lo suficiente hasta acabar sentado a un lado de Hijikata—Ha descubierto la guarida de unos ladrones espaciales, Tôshirô —con mencionarlo le estaba indicando de manera muy sutil que se encargara de la faena más pesada, en parte porque, como siempre, Kondo no estaba muy enterado de los pormenores.

—Un importante miembro de la banda, Ieyasu Fushimi, fue asesinado. Este dato no sería relevante de no tener la certeza de que contrabandeaban armas de alto calibre. Armas que utilizan como fuente de energía una que es dos veces superior a la atómica.

—Vaya, ¿a quién pensaban erradicar de la faz de la Tierra?

—Nunca mejor dicho —Hijikata se había puesto en su papel de teniente y podía hablarle a Gintoki casi como a un igual, pese al desagrado que le generaba la situación—, la cantidad de armas que estaban siendo transportadas era una considerable. Sin dudas pensaban declararle la guerra a algún país y nuestro planeta es su gran almacén. Yamazaki siguió una pista por varios días, la que nos llevó a concluir que Fushimi fue asesinado por quien le había contratado.

—¿Y quién lo contrató?

—Eso es lo que no sabemos —habló Yamazaki, tomándose la libertad de interrumpir a su superior—, lo mataron para esconder el vínculo, lo que nos hace sospechar que se trataba de alguien importante que prefirió borrarlo del mapa antes de terminar manchado.

Se encogió en el sitio, sintiendo que en gran parte ese contratiempo se había dado por su incompetencia. Creía que si el enemigo no hubiera sospechado que Fushimi estaba siendo espiado, quizás seguiría con vida. En consecuencia y por su culpa habían perdido una fuente muy importante.

—Hiciste un buen trabajo, Yamazaki —lo consoló Kondo.

—¿Un pez gordo manejando armas gordas?

—¿Una _picha_ gorda? —dijo una recién llegada Kagura. Habían pactado una tregua momentánea con Okita, quien en ese momento se sentaba a un lado de su comandante, bañado en sangre.

—Kagura-chan —reprochó Shinpachi con una calma inusitada en él—, no está bien que una chica diga esas cosas.

—¿Tiene que ver con el Shogun? —Gintoki fue al grano, no le gustaba dar vueltas y no estaba allí para escuchar los problemas de la policía; daba por hecho que alguna relación tenía, o no estarían hablándole al respecto.

—Pues —Tôshirô encendió un cigarrillo—, no podemos afirmarlo, pero tenemos nuestras sospechas. Eso no es todo, el príncipe de un importante Sistema Planetario le hará una visita a nuestro planeta a principios de la primavera; su destino es Edo. Este grupo de ladrones, que de un día al otro se convirtió en un grupo de asesinos, fueron contratados para eliminarlo.

—¿Con qué fin? —preguntó Gintoki agitando una mano para espantar, malhumorado, el humo de ese cigarrillo. De golpe pareció recapacitar, y no esperó respuesta—Oh, creo que entiendo —meditó al respecto, mientras los demás esperaban su oportuna exposición—Si matan a un príncipe en nuestro planeta, precisamente en Edo, podrán echarle la culpa al Shogun por ser un responsable indirecto. Lo acusarán de incompetente. —Hijikata asintió.

—Es una conclusión precipitada, pero ahora que lo dices, Yorozuya-san —Kondo había dejado de lado las formalidades—… eso daría excusa a una guerra interplanetaria con clara participación de aquellos planetas que estén en la alianza. Eso explicaría por qué la venta de armas espaciales está en auge.

—No estoy seguro, pero… debe tratarse de alguien que esté en disconformidad con el Shogun —se animó a opinar Yamazaki.

—Eso es evidente —espetó Okita—, el tema es que son muchos los disconformes con Shiseshige Tokugawa porque, a diferencia de Sadasada Tokugawa, él no es tan flexible y amigable con los amanto —siguió hablando mientras se colocaba el antifaz para dormir y se echaba de espaldas al suelo—, entonces ¿quién puede ser la persona más interesada en quitarlo del poder?

—No —reflexionó Gintoki entendiendo hacia donde apuntaba—, no es Hitotsubashi.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó, levantando apenas una de las viseras para estudiar al samurái de pelo plateado.

Su deducción había sido lógica, el Tendoshu estaba formado por representantes de todos los planetas y era de esperar que buscaran tener en el poder a alguien que acatara sus órdenes con suma obediencia, alguien como Hitotsubashi. Si no habían derrocado a Shigeshige era por las ventajas de ser un heredero natural, pero nada que un asesinato no solucionara.

—Porque él no se ensuciaría de esa manera teniendo casi un pie dentro del shogunato, tiene que ser alguien cercano a él, que también es cercano al actual Shogun.

—Entonces hay un traidor en el castillo —aventuró Kondo.

—Yo diría que varios —terció Gintoki sin mostrar excesiva sorpresa.

Lo conversado con el Shogun durante ese desayuno comenzaba a tomar cierta relevancia para él, ahora comprendía que no se trataban de simples delirios de persecución, Shigeshige estaba metido en la boca del lobo. El silencio fue apenas interrumpido por la voz dubitativa de Shinpachi.

—¿Qué haremos, Gin-san?

—Eso, Capitán de la Gran Guardia —Hijikata lo miró con desaire, cruzándose de brazos —, sorpréndeme y demuéstrame que debajo de esa permanente hay algunas neuronas funcionales.

—Ok —murmuró pensativo—, mientras Hijikata-kun escribe "soy idiota" hasta al amanecer, Shinpachi —lo miró—, se encargará de cuidar a este príncipe, por cierto —recapacitó— ¿quién es?

—El príncipe Hata —respondió Yamazaki, logrando que los integrantes de la Yorozuya, incluido Sadaharu -solo que en su caso, la pata- llevaran una mano a la frente.

—Ese gordo es un karma, de verdad —despotricó Gintoki tratando de concentrarse en lo importante—, el Shinsengumi se encargará de escoltar y vigilar al príncipe Hata. Tú, Shinpachi, también cuidarás de él. Trabajen juntos —Se sentía satisfecho de haber encontrado la manera de protegerlo sin que fuera demasiado evidente, sin insultar el susceptible orgullo del chico.

—Será un placer para mí trabajar con usted, Kondo-san —Shinpachi se inclinó, hasta tocar el piso de madera con la frente en señal de respeto.

—Lo mismo digo, Shinpachi-kun.

—Bien, nosotros nos encargamos de él aquí, en la tierra —terció Tôshirô con pedantería— ¿pero qué hay del cielo, de la atmósfera, del espacio?

—Bueno, tengo algunos contactos. De la seguridad del príncipe fuera del incompetente dominio del Shinsengumi-

—Maldito, voy a matarte —terció Hijikata con bronca, pero se contuvo cuando Kondo le colocó una mano en el brazo para aplacarlo.

—… encontraré quién se encargue —completó, con tanta seguridad que nadie objetó ni preguntó nada—. Yamazaki, ¿podrías darme el nombre con el que estas armas son conocidas en el bajo mundo? Todos los nombres, los voy a necesitar.

—Puedo pasarle el informe que hice.

—No, no voy a leerlo —confesó con total irresponsabilidad. Algunas cosas no cambiarían nunca en el universo personal de Gintoki Sakata.

—¿Y tú que harás, irás a beber sake mientras nosotros trabajamos? —Hijikata fue punzante.

—No, yo me encargaré de estar cerca del Shogun cada día que ese príncipe idiota pase en la Tierra. —Sin dudarlo compartió sus inquietudes—: Tengo mis ligeras sospechas de que podrían usar un hecho tan trascendental como el asesinato de un príncipe para desviar la atención de la milicia. Todos estarían abocados a encontrar al culpable. Hablamos de un príncipe.

—Podrían aprovechar para atacar al Shogun —Kondo asintió, era una buena medida preventiva.

—Sin saber quién es el enemigo se dificulta plantear estrategias, así que, Yamazaki-kun —Gintoki volvió a hablarle—, sigue con tu trabajo, trata de averiguar algún nombre relevante. Yo te daré una lista de aquellos a los que deberás prestar real atención.

—¿Sospechas quién puede ser este traidor? —Kondo alzó las cejas, maravillado.

—No, no tengo la más pálida idea, pero hay unos cuantos que me caen mal.

—¡Qué prejuicioso! —El comandante lo señaló con el dedo, acusador.

—Pero, Gin-san… —se preocupó Shinpachi— ¿tú estarás solo custodiando al Shogun?

—Yo solo me basto, además no estaré solo —le tranquilizó.

—No serán suficientes soldados si alguien entra con la idea de asesinar al Shogun —terció el chico con excesivo tino; nadie en su sano juicio -salvo ellos durante la revuelta por Suzuran- se atrevería a entrar al castillo sin contar en verdad con un arsenal bélico capaz de borrar el castillo mismo con tan solo apretar un botón—, además ni siquiera sabes por dónde podrían atacar, ¿y si es por el cielo?

—Oh, bueno… ya pensaré en algún aliado que me acompañe, hay tiempo, tú no te preocupes por eso.

—¿Y yo, Gin-chan? —preguntó Kagura, entristecida por no sentirse parte del plan.

—Tú te sientas a ver los dibujitos mientras los adultos trabajamos —le respondió Okita.

—¡Cállate, eunuco!

—¿Sabes siquiera lo que significa esa palabra, Kagura-chan? —Shinpachi la miró entre ojos.

Ella alzó los hombros restándole importancia. Era lo que le había gritado Sôgô cuando le dio una certera patada a la entrepierna que dio fin a la disputa del día. "Zorra, ¿quieres hacerme eunuco?", le había dicho con voz finita.

—Gin-chan —lloriqueó ella, con los ojos parecía estar reprochándole el que quedara afuera con Sadaharu.

—Tú y él —señaló al perro, que de manera inmediata le atrapó el brazo con la boca—, tendrán un trabajo especial.

—¿Sí, cual?

—Encontrar al madao número uno de todo Kabuki.

—Ya lo tengo enfrente —dijo mirándolo entre ojos con más que indignación y enfado que antes, se sentía muy insultada.

—Hazte la graciosa y te quedarás sin tu fábrica de sukonbu —le amenazó y se zafó con violencia del agarre de Sadaharu cuando el brazo le empezó a doler.

—¡Pero todo el mundo sabe dónde está Madao-san! —lloriqueó—¡En las vías del tren, colgándose de un árbol, en las máquinas de pachinko, buscando monedas en la estación!

—Bueno, tienes trabajo entonces, porque Kabuki es grande. Búscalo y llévalo a la Yorozuya, dile que tengo un trabajo muy importante para ofrecerle. Si le dices eso, te seguirá corriendo.

—Está bien —aceptó de mejor ánimo su parte.

—Ve con Sadaharu —reiteró—, para que la búsqueda sea rápida.

—Sí, lo haré.

—¿Para qué quieres encontrar a Hasegawa-san? —cuestionó Shinpachi sin entender del todo el papel que tendría en esa estrategia defensiva.

Hasta entonces, como guerrero, había podido seguirle el hilo y reconocer algunas de las estrategias del _pergamino de fuego_. Al no conocer al enemigo no podían mover las sombras, pero al menos sí detenerlas.

—¿Te olvidas que él era un lameculos? —preguntó con una ligera sonrisa. Shinpachi se ajustó los lentes, tratando de recordar el día en que lo habían conocido. Como parte del Departamento de Asuntos Internos, abocado a las cuestiones alienígenas, era lógico suponer que Hasegawa Taizô contaba con información relevante sobre cómo manejaban sus asuntos turbios los Amanto en la Tierra—. Si necesitan ayuda, ya sea hombres o un lugar donde esconder al príncipe idiota, hablen con Kyûbei-san.

—Lo sabemos —asintió Kondo—, aunque estamos escasos de personal, nos arreglaremos para cumplir todas nuestras funciones.

—Nada de "nos arreglaremos" —se quejó Gintoki—, garantizar la vida de ese príncipe idiota no pasa por "ingeniárselas", deben hacerlo a como dé lugar.

—Mierda, lo único que me faltaba, este idiota hablándonos con ese tonito —Hijikata apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero de mala manera—, mira, _Imbécil de la Gran Guardia_ , nosotros haremos nuestro trabajo, no porque tú lo ordenes, simplemente porque es nuestro trabajo. Así que ahórrate las reprimendas para los monos a los que diriges dentro de tu castillito de naipes mientras juegas a los soldaditos de plomo.

—Oh, Hijikata-kun —carcajeó Gintoki realmente divertido con el revés—, dime la verdad: nunca creíste que llegaría el día en que recibirías una orden de mi parte, ¿cierto? Espero que sepas ser dócil y obediente, un perrito faldero, como lo eres con Kondo-san. Y prometo traerte una mayonesa cada vez que venga al cuartel.

—¡Definitivamente lo mato! —se abalanzó sobre él tumbando la mesilla, pero fue frenado a tiempo por Kondo y Yamazaki.

—Como sea —finalizó Gintoki poniéndose de pie para marcharse—, en la medida que puedan, traten de que el príncipe no se dé cuenta de que lo están cuidando. Puede que el enemigo repare en que nosotros estamos al tanto de sus movimientos y de momento no es lo que pretendo, no hasta tener más información —. La idea era clara, dejar que el enemigo se confiara.

Se fueron del cuartel tan tarde que en el camino Kagura se quedó dormida sobre Sadaharu. Gintoki miró a Shinpachi, quien parecía ser incapaz de parar esa máquina interna de bostezos. Sonrió y dudó de poder expresarse correctamente, temía ser mal interpretado.

¿Y desde cuándo le importaba, a Gintoki Sakata, ser mal interpretado? ¿Sobre todo por Shinpachi?

—Es tarde y estás cansado, pero si quieres venir a casa a conversar sobre la reunión de hoy-

—Sí, es mi deber.

— _Deber_ mis pelotas, Shinpachi —interrumpió de manera grosera—, si tienes sueño, ve a tu casa a dormir, podemos hablar mañana a la mañana; pero si en verdad quieres venir, que no sea por obligación —chistó—. "Es mi deber" —murmuró, citando sus palabras.

Había algo, en esa expresión que le había fastidiado; quizás el que sonara como un wakashu o un subordinado y no como el Shinpachi de siempre, el que él conocía, con quien podía pelearse por las pequeñeces más impensadas y al segundo seguir la amistad como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si no existiera ninguna grieta en ese lazo indestructible que habían forjado en poco tiempo. Shinpachi guardó silencio mirando la tierra, se sentía intimidado por la reprimenda.

—Lo siento —dijeron al unísono, pero fue Gintoki quien se adelantó a tomar la palabra—, supongo que… estoy estresado, no quise sonar tan duro.

—Bueno, pero ya estoy yendo para tu casa contigo, así que no importa.

—Sí, importa —lo miró suavizando el tono—, no quiero que hagas las cosas por "deber", Patsuan. Quiero que… quieras hacerlas, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, entiendo.

—Ya, estamos dándole vueltas a una idiotez, cambiemos de tema —propuso con naturalidad —. Dime, ¿cuándo es el próximo recital de Otsû-chan?

Shinpachi sonrió, percibía que Gintoki quería hablar de cualquier otro asunto que no fuera la nueva responsabilidad, a tal punto que no le importaba hablar de Otsû-chan.

—Te aburres cuando hablo de ella.

—No, vamos… cuéntame —lo alentó—; háblame de ella, Pachi, por favor —rogó de una manera tan particular que le dio a pensar.

—En poco más de un mes.

—¿Irás? —preguntó llevando los brazos tras la nuca para estirarse.

—Soy el capitán del Fan Club Oficial —fue su respuesta, con cierto tono de obviedad.

Sin embargo recién se daba cuenta de que ya no podría gozar de ciertas libertades, no con una conspiración contra el Shogun. De golpe, reparaba en lo mucho que su vida había cambiado. Gintoki sabía ser sutil en la manera de instruirlo. Se suponía que debería tomar esas decisiones no por un sentido de responsabilidad, sino por pretenderlo en verdad. ¿Quería dejar su vida mundana para convertirse en teniente? ¿Otsû-chan o Gin-san? Soltó una risilla apagada, porque la vida le ponía una dura prueba en el camino. Miró al hombre que caminando a su lado se escarbaba la nariz y se respondió solo. Ya habían llegado a la Yorozuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Durante el capítulo hay una clara alusión a Musashi y su libro Los cinco anillos (hay otra, más sutil, referida al clan Yagyû). Son estrategias consideradas muy valiosas para los guerreros, pero no contempladas por el budista. Por otro lado, también hago menciones muy ligeras a las famosas 36 estrategias chinas de "El arte de la guerra". Habrá más de esto a futuro; aquel que haya leído un poco sobre el tema logrará reconocerlo, en caso contrario no se preocupen, porque no saldré con nada raro o incomprensible, solo lo menciono ahora para dar el crédito correspondiente y para alentarlos a leer un poco sobre el tema.
> 
> Pueden pecar de obvias, pero como sucede con los proverbios: no te das cuenta de ello, hasta que los lees.


	8. Utopías

Sadaharu subió las escaleras con la chica en el lomo, pero fue Gintoki quien la acomodó dentro del ropero, como si fuera un cadáver que debía esconder. Estaba tan agotada que ni se enteró del trato y del cambio brusco de escenario.

—Iré a hacer café, creo que lo vamos a necesitar.

Shinpachi asintió, mientras su jefe iba hasta la cocina para tomarse todo su tiempo. Al volver a la sala, no le sorprendió encontrarse con el chico acostado en el sillón, preso de un sueño en apariencias profundo. Dejó el café de lado y buscó una manta para taparlo.

—Los niños deben dormir para crecer —murmuró, teniendo una actitud inesperada al dejarle un beso en la sien.

Shinpachi, aún somnoliento, se dio cuenta del gesto. Gin no era dado a ser afectuoso de esa manera, ni siquiera con Kagura. Aunque eso no podía asegurarlo en verdad, ¿y si Gin le había dejado miles de besos similares, y solo él no se había dado cuenta por estar dormido? Además debía tener en cuenta que era su nenja, podía tomarse esas libertades, incluso obligarle a dormir en su cuarto si se le antojaba.

Intentó reaccionar, para pedirle que se quedara a conversar de la reunión o para preguntarle si quería que lo siguiera a la habitación, pero su cansancio fue más fuerte que su sentido de responsabilidad. Cuando Gin apagó la luz y se metió en su cuarto, dejó de luchar contra el sueño y se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó, la claridad del día le preocupó, ¿cuánto había dormido? Abrió más los ojos y prestó atención al entorno. Escuchó a Gintoki hablando por teléfono y pudo suponer sin demasiado esfuerzo que su interlocutor era Sakamoto.

—No, imbécil, esos son los nombres… ¿conoces esas armas? —un asentimiento—Entonces, ¿conoces al grupo que las contrabandea? Bien, como quieras decirle: a los que la fabrican.

—¿Gin-san? —murmuró Shinpachi poniéndose de pie—Buenos días. Haré el desayuno.

Su jefe asintió tratando de concentrarse en la conversación, de diez idioteces que soltaba Sakamoto, solo una valía la pena.

—Aparte necesito pedirte otro favor.

— _Soy todo_ oídos _, Kintoki._

—Primero, que no me digas Kintoki, segundo, que te encargues de escoltar al Príncipe Hata. Ya te hablé de ello.

— _¿Estás loco, Kintoki?_

—Gintoki —aclaró—, te pagaré.

— _El dinero no es problema._

—Por favor.

— _Oh, Kintoki diciendo "por favor" ¡algo nunca oído!_

—¡Gintoki! —le gritó al aparato, como si fuera el mismo Sakamoto—¿Qué dices?

Tardó en responder, Gintoki pudo oír el suspiro del otro lado, la ligera resignación al compromiso.

— _Es muy arriesgado, hablamos de un príncipe y-_

—Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor. ¿Cuánto más quieres que me rebaje ante ti?

— _Ok, ok, tú ganas, si me lo pides así es porque debo ser tu única opción_ _y estás desesperado_ —murmuró, rendido—, _pero mejor págame con mujeres, ¡bonitas!_ —se escuchó un ruido sordo del otro lado _—¡Mutsu, corazón! ¡¿Qué haces?!_

— _Sakata-idiota_ —la voz era indudablemente femenina—, _no podemos comprometernos a salvaguardar la vida de un príncipe, somos simples mercaderes._

—Lo entiendo, pero solo les pido que le permitan estar en su barco. Nada más.

— _¿Y si los que lo quieren matar saben que está en nuestro barco? ¿Qué riesgo correríamos nosotros? No se trata solo de nuestra seguridad, Sakata, sino más bien que no queremos tener problemas con otros Planetas. Entienda que nuestro negocio pende de fomentar buenas relaciones._

—Lo sé, lo sé —Gintoki suspiró, frotándose el pelo—, pero cuento con ustedes. No tengo a nadie más a quién pedírselo.

— _No es suficiente._

—Les pagaré bastante.

— _Tampoco es suficiente_ —contradijo Mutsu, para después tener un gesto muy patente de aceptación al cederle el comunicador a su jefe.

— _¿Kintoki?_

—No sé quién es Kintoki, yo soy Gintoki —respondió con fastidio—, mucho gusto, idiota.

— _Despreocúpate_ —continuó, ajeno al insulto—, _por los años de amistad que nos une, puedo asegurarte que sacaré a ese príncipe de la tierra sin un rasguño. ¿Verdad, Mutsu querida? Kintoki ha hecho mucho por nosotros en el pasado._

—Gracias —sin más, porque dilatar ese momento embarazoso de compromisos, promesas y gratitud le fastidiaba y era innecesario, finalizó—; te daré las indicaciones mañana, cuando sepa bien qué día y a qué hora ese príncipe idiota llegará a Edo.

Cortó, sintiéndose satisfecho con el resultado. Sabía que colocaba a Sakamoto en una posición delicada, que este no tenía ninguna obligación de ayudarlo, pero también sabía que lo haría… porque Sakamoto era así, despreocupado y atento hacia aquellos con los que tenía deudas, tanto monetarias como sentimentales. Estas últimas, eran las que más le pesaban.

—¿Todo está bien? —La voz de Shinpachi le hizo volver en sí. Aceptó la taza de té que le ofrecía y se sentó a la mesa, en el sillón.

—Sí —suspiró—, hablar con ese idiota siempre me estresa, pero aceptó escoltar y esconder a ese príncipe. Es el único hombre que conozco que, no solo puede entrar y salir del planeta con total libertad, sino que además es de mi entera confianza.

Shinpachi sonrió, sabía que Gintoki confiaba en Sakamoto con ceguera y no era para menos, pese a lo mucho que se quejara de él, sabía que podía contar con su apoyo. Miró hacia los costados, notando la casa demasiado silenciosa para esa hora de la mañana.

—¿Y Kagura? —notaba que hasta Sadaharu faltaba.

—No sé, parece que se tomó muy a pecho su trabajo y salió en busca de Hasegawa-san —Gintoki alzó un hombro, riendo con sobriedad—, ni siquiera desayunó.

—Eso es grave.

—Sí, ni que lo digas.

Terminaron de comer, hablando sobre trabajo, hasta que Kagura apareció, famélica y diciendo que la misión había sido todo un éxito. No había traído consigo a Madao-san, no obstante conocía su ubicación.

—Dice que te espera —se sentó en el sillón para empezar a comer como si no hubiera un mañana.

Gintoki no quería perder el tiempo, pronto debería volver al castillo y su función era comunicar su desempeño y pretendía que este fuera positivo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No hace falta —le respondió a Shinpachi saliendo por la puerta luego de calzarse, abrigarse y colocarse el bo en la cintura.

Caminó por las calles de Edo dirigiéndose a la intersección que Kagura le había indicado, tal como esperó, allí estaba Hasegawa, harapiento, tiritando de frío y con una lata, pidiendo monedas a los transeúntes. Se colocó en cuclillas ante él y lo estudió.

—Ah, Gin-san, Kagura-chan dijo que vendrías a ofrecerme algo, no sé qué… dijo que seguramente era algo indecente.

—Trabajo, trabajo —especificó.

—¿Indecente?

—No, imbécil —respondió incorporándose del todo, Hasegawa lo imitó, ahora más interesado que en un primer instante cuando la niña se había aparecido con lo que, había juzgado, eran sus delirios infantiles.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Tú fuiste el jefe de Departamento de los Asuntos Internos del Tendoshu, ¿cierto?

—Sí, así fue… de hecho así nos conocimos —pestañeó, sin poder adivinar adónde se dirigía con esa pregunta.

—Debes saber muy bien cómo hacen sus negocios algunos peces gordos del gobierno.

—Bueno, hay mucho lavado de dinero universal y corrupción, pero eso todo el mundo lo sabe —carcajeó con despreocupación—. Cuando eres empleado de ellos, aprendes a callar y a guardar mucha información.

—Excelente, porque es lo que necesito.

—¿Tú?

—Así como me ves, puedo ofrecerte un trabajo digno y bien pagado.

—¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer?

—Lo mismo que antes: ser un bocazas.

—¡Ey!

Gintoki lo ignoró, guardando las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la gruesa chaqueta de invierno. Refunfuñó en su interior, pensando en que era muy complicado explicarle todo en la calle.

—Ven a casa y te contaré bien en qué ando…

Hasegawa lo siguió dócil, incrédulo a cada palabra que salía de la boca del muchacho quien, a cuenta gotas por estar en un lugar público, fue soltando solo parte de la novedad.

No porque no creyera a Gintoki capaz de obtener un puesto en el shogunato, tenía madera para liderar un ejército, pero le resultaba irreal el que estuviera allí ofreciéndole un trato que a simple vista era tan jugoso. Nada más trascendental que volver a tener la dignidad que otorgaba el trabajo, siendo un indigno informante.

No entendía muy bien su función conjunta con Sakamato o Yamazaki, había oído esos nombres con anterioridad, pero según su escaso conocimiento, uno era un simple mercader del espacio y el otro un policía. Y Hata, ese gordo de nuevo, el que le había arruinado la carrera -aunque él mismo se la había arruinado- y el Shinsengumi, el Shogun, Shinpachi-kun, todo era demasiado complicado e irreal.

¿Por qué él? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, ¿por qué Gintoki confiaba así en él? ¿Con esa seguridad tan deslumbrante? Le estaba hablando de lo mucho que se comprometía a hacerse responsable de su función y él… él era un madao, con seguridad lo echaría a perder. No, el muchacho no se merecía eso, no en el presente cuando estaba tratando de devolverle lo que la vida le había arrebatado.

De la nada empezó a reír, en mitad de la calle, llamando la atención no solo de los transeúntes sino también de Gintoki, quien lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—¿No habías sido tú, Gin-san, el que me había dicho que quería vivir tanto como pudiera, sin inclinarse ante nadie? —La risa fue más sentida—¡¿Quién hubiera dicho que ese joven ahora se mostraría tan preocupado por la seguridad del Shogun, tomando responsabilidades de este estilo?! —Lo miró a través de sus lentes que era lo único que conservaba además de su vida y su pisoteada dignidad— Me decepcionas, Gin-san —confesó con pena.

El aludido sintió aquellas palabras como una punzada directa al ego y a su espíritu libre y combativo. En parte no quería admitir que Hasegawa tenía un poco de razón, no hacía mucho presumía con fervor que viviría y moriría siendo un ronin, sin embargo en el presente se le había presentado esa oportunidad, que no la tomó solo por no tener escape o por los beneficios económicos, en verdad respetaba al Shogun por la clase de hombre que había demostrado ser.

¿Qué tenía de malo sumarlo a él a la larga lista de personas y valores que Gintoki Sakata buscaba proteger? Dicha protección era su motor, lo que le daba fuerzas y sentido a su vida. Muy intrincado para explicárselo al hombre que, no sin acierto, había metido el dedo en una herida sin cicatrizar.

Así que chistó, mirándolo con desdén. Hasegawa siempre se las ingeniaba para darle una dura lección.

—¿No quieres el trabajo? —Alzó los hombros dando la vuelta para llegar a casa, ya casi estaban frente al bar de Otose—. Bien, adiós.

—¡Espera! ¡No quise decir eso!

Corrió tras él, desde ya que no iba a perder la oportunidad de conseguir un empleo que le devolviera una vida lo suficientemente digna para pedirle a Hatsu que regresara con él. Era todo lo que quería, desde siempre poco le había importado mancharse las manos con trabajos sucios. Él protegía Edo a su manera, así eso significara caminar por la senda de la ilegalidad, tal como el joven frente a él parecía querer proponerle.

A Gintoki le había costado convencer a los Consejeros Veteranos de sumarlo, pues pretendía darle un puesto controversial. Su válida excusa había sido esa: que él estaba al tanto de todo lo concerniente a los Amanto; trabajaría en secreto y sería discreto. Así, dejaría de ser madao.

No había estado errado en sus deducciones, porque cuando le nombró a Hasegawa las armas contrabandeadas, este supo decirle con firmeza de qué planeta provenían y quién era su fabricante directo, sumando datos extras a los que le había dado Sakamoto, como las costumbres de ese país a la hora de negociar con la Tierra para el traslado del armamento, las naves que usaban y las excusas que daban, firmando papeles en blanco con sobrenombres que no dejaban de ser una vil mentira.

" _Dicen que transportan sandías, por ejemplo, y firman los papeles pertinentes de la aduana, pero en realidad son armas, muchas son fáciles de camuflar por su manufactura_ ".

…

Pese a que el invierno se resistía a abandonarlos, podía apreciarse en la brisa fría el ligero olor a flores. Apagó la vela cuando presintió que llegaría, esa era la señal para que él se sintiera seguro.

Aguardó con paciencia sentada en el genkan sin más abrigo que su piyama, mecía las piernas y trataba de hallar en su mente las palabras correctas para explicar lo que todavía no lograba discernir del todo.

Cuando Hattori cayó literalmente del cielo y a un lado de ella, no se mostró sorprendida. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Supongo que debes saber a qué vengo.

—No, mi fuerte es la clarividencia, no la telepatía —respondió con calma.

Hattori rió, pero fue tan sutil que solo parecía haber respirado con intensidad. Se sentó y suspiró, ese gesto de intranquilidad no pasó desapercibido para la niña.

—¿Sabes? Quiero creer en lo que me dijo —murmuró, posando la vista en el vasto firmamento, cubierto de estrellas—, en eso de que somos nosotros quienes forjamos nuestra historia, como el escritor de un manga.

—¿Es verdad? —Hattori no precisó a qué se refería, pero como siempre Okuni supo interpretarlo.

—No lo sé —alzó los hombros—, ese hombre es muy impredecible, pero la profecía fue clara: matará al Shogun.

—Entonces, ¿debería rehusarme a trabajar con él?

—Eso es algo que deberías decidirlo por tu cuenta, no consultarlo con una niña —fue tan atinada, que Hattori gruñó insatisfecho con una respuesta tan madura de su parte—. Niégate.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué viene ese imperativo?

—No aceptes —aunque no lo parecía, se lo estaba rogando.

—Mi interés no pasa por el dinero, es más que nada por el prestigio de mi clan.

—Correrá mucha sangre —dijo con agobio—, por favor, no aceptes.

—¿Voy a morir?

En respuesta ella lo miró con horror.

—Muchos inocentes van a morir —el susurro heló la sangre del ninja—. Esta noche es solo el comienzo.

—Ah, maldición, y Sarutobi es tan testaruda cuando se trata de ese samurái tocapelotas —rezongó por lo bajo. No había podido detenerla. Era una locura irrumpir en el castillo solo por su afán acosador.

—Vas a ir, ¿entonces?

—No —mintió—, me da igual lo que le pase, después de todo ella es adulta y decidió ir por su cuenta.

—Vas a ir —afirmó, sonriendo con tristeza.

No necesitaba de la clarividencia, conocía lo suficiente a Hattori como para saber que estaba cortado del mismo árbol que ese samurái del que tanto se quejaba. Ellos no abandonaban a los suyos una vez que tomaban la responsabilidad.

—Me da igual lo que le pase a él —intentó tranquilizarla al ver sus pequeños ojos humedecidos—. No voy a ir a morir por ese idiota.

—No se trata solo de esta noche: lo peor está por venir.

—Eso me da más fuerzas para rehusarme, aunque esté en juego mi honor —chistó—, tampoco es algo que me preocupe demasiado. Los ninjas —aseguró, poniéndose de pie para irse—, no seguimos estrictos códigos, nos manejamos de acuerdo a nuestros propios valores. Y estamos orgullosos de no ser marionetas —sacó de entre los pliegues de su ropa una JUMP para dársela.

Ella sonrió al ver en la tapa que era la nueva. Cuando levantó la vista, Hattori se había ido. Las ancianas prendieron las luces del pasillo y Okuni entró corriendo a su cuarto para simular que dormía. Sin embargo fue lo que menos hizo. Aunque era tan pequeña, cargaba con muchos desvelos.


	9. Azaleas

El día de prueba finalmente llegó. Gintoki trató de mostrarse relajado a su manera, aunque no lo estuviera: Le preocupaba haber dejado algo al azar o descuidado. Pensaba en Kagura, pero sabía que había quedado en la Yorozuya bajo el cuidado de Hasegawa, o la niña de él, no lo precisaba; pero podía asegurar que, si en esos días algún informante estaba al tanto del trabajo de espionaje de Yamazaki y Hasegawa, Kagura se encargaría de frenar cualquier atentado.

El que en verdad le preocupaba era Shinpachi. Aunque estaría con Isao Kondo y todo el Shinsengumi, lo conocía lo suficiente como para intuir que sería capaz de dar su vida con tal de cumplir con su trabajo, solo por su sentido de responsabilidad. Tenía tanto que aprender del chico.

La parte que le tocaba a Shinpachi al final terminó siendo la más sucia y peligrosa, contrario a lo que él esperaba para el chico; pero no estaría solo y eso le confortaba. Encerrado en el castillo, poco podía saber de lo que ocurría afuera. Se sentía inquieto, con ganas de entrar en acción, pero comprendía que su lugar era allí, junto al Shogun.

—¿Es necesario? —preguntó, acaparando la atención de su guardián. Gintoki miraba desde el balcón las posiciones asignadas.

—Quizás no lo sea —confesó—, espero que no lo sea, pero… —dudó en seguir hablando, pues el Shogun parecía ajeno a él, viendo la larga procesión de hombres ocupando un lugar estratégico —, prefiero exagerar las medidas preventivas.

—No tenemos evidencia de que en verdad hay enemigo.

—Los tiene, en demasía —había hablado con soltura pero enseguida se arrepintió de ser tan franco—, quiero decir…

—Tienes razón.

—Quiero decir que entiendo su ansiedad, Shogun-sama… entienda la mía, por favor —En parte tenía razón, luchaban contra un enemigo invisible e hipotético que podía no aparecer esa noche.

—Has estudiado estrategias militares —apuntaló el Shogun percatándose de la formación de los hombres.

Gintoki no quiso ser sincero, manifestar en voz alta que poco y nada sabía sobre ellas, solo lo que su sensei le había instruido. Él se movía por instinto y esperaba que la estrategia del castillo vacío funcionara, así que se limitó a asentir con parquedad.

—Será mejor que entre.

Shigeshige asintió, aceptando la ligera propuesta de Gintoki de continuar la rutina como si nada trascendental ocurriera afuera. Lo cierto es que la tensión podía respirarse en el aire, todos sabían que esa noche se llevaría a cabo una transacción importante de armas. Gintoki esperaba que Katsura no estuviera tras ello. A la par, se le sumaba que Hata ya estaba en la Tierra, con la idea de proponer un proyecto inter-espacial para clonar especies en extinción o alguna excentricidad como esa, que solo podía salir de su cabeza ecologista. No lo sabía, no era algo a lo que Gintoki le hubiera prestado atención, solo sabía que si ese gordo moría, el Shogun debería cargar con el cadáver en un sentido demasiado literal.

Sabía que su plan defensivo era muy simple, que el enemigo no podía ser tan idiota si lo conocía al menos un poco, había algo más atrás de ello. Suponer un ataque frontal era ilógico. Ningún subversivo o enemigo entraría por la puerta principal como si nada, incluso con un ejército preparado.

Si el fin era matar al Shogun, el enemigo bien podía estar adentro en esos precisos momentos, caminando entre ellos, esperando a que la muerte de un príncipe llevara a las fuerzas tras las murallas del castillo, desprotegiendo en gran parte la seguridad del mismo. Ahí sí sería un buen momento para un ataque frontal.

—Preferiría comer afuera como ayer, es una noche agradable —dijo Shigeshige a uno de sus asesores personales.

—Hoy no es prudente, Shogun-sama —se animó a opinar uno de los Consejeros Veteranos, el único que los había seguido desde el comienzo del día.

Gintoki lo estudió con calma, podía ver tras las cuantiosas cicatrices de su cara mucha historia, quizás había sido parte de la guerra pasada. O de muchas guerras pasadas.

—Está bien, Gintoki me acompañará.

El aludido se señaló, preguntándose a sí mismo si el Shogun se había referido con esa despreocupada invitación a compartir el cuarto o a cenar con él.

—Siempre tan imprudente —se quejó Jiiya, sorprendiéndolos. Había aparecido por una de las puertas laterales del comedor personal en compañía del joven sirviente que lo seguía a todas partes como una sombra.

—¿Y mi hermana, abuelo?

—Con todo el Mimawarigumi, no es prudente exponerla a un posible peligro.

Shigeshige lo entendía, así que no insistió. Estaba acostumbrado a comer la mayoría de las veces solo, pero miró al capitán y extendió un brazo para invitarlo a sentarse una vez que todo fue dispuesto para empezar a comer.

—Yo ya he comido, Shogun-sama —Gintoki trató de ser educado al negarse—, no quisiera distenderme y distraerme durante esta noche.

—Bien —aceptó ecuánime.

En apariencias todo el castillo se había complotado para hacerle sentir como un niño que debía ser cuidado, pero por supuesto que el detalle no le fastidiaba en verdad. En parte porque estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño a que así fuera; en parte porque le agradaba la sincera preocupación en algunas de las personas que lo custodiaban.

Gintoki se quedó a un lado del Shogun, a espaldas de él. Intentó reprimir un bostezo, todo ese asunto le aburría de sobremanera, pero debía seguir a Shigeshige a cada lugar que fuera y, una vez en sus aposentos, quedarse tras la puerta para asegurarse que nadie entrara.

Había guardias allí, muy alertas, al igual que el único Consejero Veterano que los acompañaba. Ese detalle no pasó desapercibido para Gintoki, pero lo almacenó en su consciencia sin darle real relevancia en ese instante. Se entretuvo tratando de recordar el nombre, pero solo se acordaba que había sido quien arrojó la wakizashi a sus pies desafiándolo a llevar a cabo la ceremonia o hacerse seppuku.

El ataque fue real; discreto y sorpresivo. Gintoki no pudo preverlo, la música que tocaban algunas doncellas sonaba tan dulce que encantaba sus sentidos, estaba somnoliento, pensando en cuestiones que nada tenía que ver con el Shogun.

Uno de los asesores personales se acercó a servirle agua, ese simple e intrascendente gesto acaparó su atención; por encima de la espalda encorvada del sirviente vio, a lo lejos y encima del techo más bajo, un brillo.

Fue un segundo que le tomó reaccionar, cuando quiso gritar para alertarlos, algo -que pronto descubriría, eran flechas envenenadas- atravesó limpiamente el cuerpo del asesor. El cadáver cayó, con todo el peso de la inercia, entre él y el Shogun.

Gintoki le dio una patada a la mesa, tirando de la túnica de Shigeshige para arrojarlo al suelo. Las siguientes flechas dieron de lleno en la madera. Había sido un claro intento de atacar directamente al Shogun, sin perder disparos en los que lo escoltaban.

Uno a uno, los hombres iban cayendo ante un ataque que, como temió Gintoki, estaba siendo aéreo. Ellos no podían llegar al enemigo, y el enemigo tenía una buena vista de su ubicación. Si seguía perdiendo el tiempo, no pasaría mucho hasta recibir una flecha o, en el peor de los casos, que una impactara contra el Shogun.

—Cuando me levante, lleva al Shogun adentro —le indicó al Consejero Veterano, este no se quejó por recibir una orden de quien era su subordinado pues estaba de acuerdo con la medida.

De golpe Gintoki no se sintió conforme con su propio juicio, ¿podía dejar al Shogun al cuidado de aquellos que querían derrocarlo? Porque bien podía ser ese sujeto el traidor o el asesino. Por algo estaba allí, por algo era el único de los Consejeros Veteranos en acompañarlos esa noche tan clave.

No tenía demasiadas opciones. El plan, entonces, consistía en depositar una efímera confianza en el hombre que parecía Frankenstein y, luego de erradicar a algunas pestes, volver al cuarto del Shogun para garantizar su seguridad, dejando en manos de las tropas, los enemigos que quedaran por derrotar. Su fin era dar con quien encabezaba el ataque, pues muerto el perro, se acababa la rabia.

Se puso de pie quitando el bo de su lugar y no se amedrentó por las flechas que llovieron hacia él cuando se convirtió, adrede, en un blanco fácil. Ese había sido el fin, para desviar las miradas de los atacantes del Shogun. Con agilidad subió por una de las paredes, hasta la cornisa. Uno, dos, tres… cada hombre, vestidos con trajes que le resultaban familiares, fueron cayendo hasta convertirse en cadáveres apilados en el centro del patio.

Subió un nivel más, tratando de dar con el líder, no debía estar muy lejos. Una flecha le rozó y, lo que supuso era un shuriken, casi le hace perder el equilibrio. En el techo superior tampoco había nadie que valiera la pena.

Tuvo una buena vista de los laterales del castillo, los hombres seguían agolpados allí, tal como él les había indicado, pero vociferaban, ardorosos de sumarse a la lucha y contrariados por tener que cumplir las órdenes dadas.

Esa distracción casi le cuesta caro, el filo de un shikomizue le hizo volver en sí. Como todos, el atacante tenía la cara cubierta, pero lucía y vestía diferente, emanaba un aire que le dio a pensar que se trataba del líder o de algún subordinado importante.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿A quién responden?

—No tengo por qué darte esa información, Gintoki Sakata —acometió de lleno contra él, llevándolo estratégicamente hasta el borde de la cornisa.

Gintoki logró evadir el ataque y el derrape, pero le costó la yukata, en pocos minutos había quedado hecha jirones. Vio que el hombre silbaba y eso no le gustó nada. En un suspiro, el techo se llenó de enemigos.

Eran demasiados para él, incluso siendo el Gintoki Sakata en el que el mundo parecía depositar su entera confianza. Rió por ello, limpiándose la sangre de la cara para poder mirar mejor. Era irónico tener que reconocer sus limitaciones; la gente que lo rodeaba tendía a creer que era algún tipo de superhéroe, y lo veían como el protagonista de un manga shonen. Bueno, lo cierto que en la vida real él era un samurái más y, joder, eran demasiados.

Luchó tanto como pudo, sabiendo a que ese paso lo harían caer del techo, y eran muchos pisos para aterrizar indemne en el estanque con los peces koi. El que parecía ser el líder, observaba la contienda desde lo alto de un conducto, maravillándose de la cantidad de sus hombres que caían bajo la furia del que se hacía llamar Shiroyasha. Sabía que pronto no quedarían más súbditos de pie, y no le importaba, su fin era cansar a Gintoki, y lo estaba consiguiendo con creces.

Cuando el samurái derribó al último de ellos, cayó arrodillado, jadeando de dolor y de cansancio. Sentía los músculos resentidos, pero comprendía que no podía darse el lujo de reposar. Su enemigo no le iba a dar tiempo para recuperarse. Así fue, volvió a atacar de lleno tumbándolo de espaldas sobre las tejas.

Gintoki había podido frenar el shikomizue con el bo, pero, gran detalle: el hombre usaba dos. Vio el filo de la otra acercándose y trató de usar la fuerza de las piernas para quitárselo de encima y así poder esquivarlo.

No pudo, ni tampoco cerró los ojos aceptando con equidad su muerte. Uno no está muerto, hasta que el corazón deja de latir. Y él seguía vivo, herido de gravedad, pero vivo. Y mientras su corazón latiera, seguiría poniéndose de pie. Debía renovarse y contraatacar.

No creyó lograr salir de esa contienda cuando más hombres aparecieron. Maldijo en su interior, pensando en que si ese sería su fin, le hubiera gustado ver un otoño más. Sin embargo una lluvia de shuriken derribó a todos los hombres e hirió al que lo sofocaba a él, distrayéndolo de paso.

Ese fue el momento que Gintoki aprovechó para proporcionarle una estocada certera en el estómago, con el único fin de darle muerte. Agradecía a su salvador, suponiendo quién podía ser.

Habrase visto, meterse así en el castillo.

Pero subestimó a su agresor; este le clavó una aguja en la pierna y el puntazo fue tan doloroso que exhaló un hondo alarido. La sangre brotó, sumándose a la de las cuantiosas heridas que portaba. Sus botas patinaban por el fluido rojo y no tenía un buen punto de apoyo.

El sujeto enmascarado alcanzó, en un fútil intento por aliviar su propia muerte, dar un último golpe. Rozó el vientre de Gintoki, abriéndole una herida considerable que hubiera sido fatal de no ser porque resbaló con la sangre al intentar dar dos pasos hacia atrás. Sin fuerza y con los sentidos entumecidos, Gintoki cayó desde esas alturas, directo al suelo.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, como los pocos que quedaban allí conservando a duras penas la vida, supondría con convicción que estaba muerto. Nadie sobreviviría a tremenda caída y a su consecuente impacto, pero Gintoki no era un hombre común y corriente, era un verdadero demonio. Con dificultad trató de pararse, con una rodilla apoyada en el suelo se valió de una de las macetas que adornaban el jardín para encontrar de qué asirse.

Ya de pie, tambaleándose, caminó hasta el cuarto del Shogun. Algunos asesores personales, todavía asustados e impresionados, no lograban entrar en sí. Corrieron de un lado al otro tratando de organizar prioridades, una de ellas era mandar a llamar a los médicos de la corte.

—Shogun-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? —Gintoki lo llamó, porque otra cosa no podía hacer, tenía la vista nublada, por la sangre perdida o por el veneno que corría en su cuerpo.

Se sintió aliviado cuando escuchó la voz de Shigeshige, impartiendo órdenes con una alteración que desconocía en alguien tan serio y formal como él. La primera orden del Shogun, luego del altercado, había sido que asistieran de urgencia al Ôbangashira.

Durante la operación a la que debió ser sometido, Shigeshige no se despegó de él. Tanto Jiiya como los Consejeros estaban hartos de repetirle lo mismo, pero sabían lo terco que podía ser el joven Shogun.

—Debes descansar —el único que todavía tenía fuerzas para luchar contra su terquedad, hizo un último intento por convencerlo.

—En estas circunstancias no podría.

—El Shogun debe estar bien descansado para liderar al pueblo.

—Y como Shogun mi deber es asegurarme que mis hombres estén a salvo.

Jiiya suspiró, y hubiera agitado una mano de tenerla. Se fue, meneando la cabeza en señal de negación y resignación; era muy entrada en la noche y el castillo parecía estar todavía despierto, atento a un peligro que ya había pasado aunque hubieran tenido muchas bajas.

La agitación afuera, mientras los médicos terminaban el tratamiento, despertó de su sopor a Shigeshige. Shinpachi atravesó los pasillos con celeridad, sin escuchar reclamos o quejas por su irreverencia.

—¡Gin-san!

Había aparecido ante el Shogun fuera de sí, agitado y preocupado. Cuando vio a la eminencia, trató de serenarse. Miró hacia un costado, viendo la sangre, las vendas y la cama donde descansaba Gintoki.

—Tranquilo —consoló Shigeshige—, el doctor dice que estará bien —al ver la pregunta implícita, la respondió con prisa—: no morirá —. Alivio fue entonces lo que vio en el muchacho. Una parca sonrisa se formó en los labios de Shigeshige—. Es un hombre fuerte —agregó como cumplido y afirmación.

Había llegado la hora de marchar, se puso de pie permitiéndole al joven, que lucía tan impaciente por la seguridad de su jefe, ocupar su lugar para velar por él. Cuando uno de los doctores terminó su trabajo de coser heridas a diestra y siniestra, se marchó, indicándoles a los asesores personales, que aguardaban afuera junto al Shogun, lo que debían darle para garantizar la correcta eliminación de las toxinas.

—Es evidente que este hombre ya ha pasado por algo similar —comentó el único doctor que había quedado, terminando de vendar el cuerpo; era un viejito de aspecto simpático. Lo suyo había sido un comentario al aire, murmurado, por eso Shinpachi lo miró con algo de azoro.

—Disculpe, ¿me habla a mí? —Estaba demasiado abstraído contemplando la figura serena de Gintoki sobre la cama. El doctor no lo miró, ni respondió esa inquietud, en cambio, continuó hablando.

—Ha desarrollado cierta inmunidad, por eso sospecho que ya ha pasado por esta experiencia. Una dosis como esa, en un cuerpo común, hubiera sido letal —destapó las sábanas para mostrarle la venda del estómago—, esta herida no fue tan seria aunque lo parezca. La más seria la tuvo en la pierna —señaló la zona sin destaparlo por decoro a su desnudez—, no sé cómo no murió desangrado —al comentar aquello, miró al chico—, menos mal que fue solo una punzada superficial, de haber sido un tajo limpio en la arteria femoral, no estaría aquí.

—Gracias, doctor.

—Debe descansar de sus funciones.

Shinpachi asintió, notando que en el cuarto personal de Gin solo quedaban ellos dos y uno de los sirvientes que en ese momento, luego de quitar las sábanas sucias, se encargaba de lavar el cuerpo del convaleciente. Por respeto se marchó cuando el joven le pidió encargarse él de lo poco que faltaba.

Shinpachi se quitó los lentes para frotarse los ojos en un intento vano por despejar la mente.

—¿Salió todo bien?

—Gin-san —dijo con alivio, dejando la silla para arrodillarse a su lado al verlo despierto.

—¿Salió todo bien, Shinpachi? —reiteró, al ver que el chico asentía, respiró con calma—¿No estás herido?

—Un poco, pero… eso no importa ahora. Mírate tú, como has quedado. Siempre igual contigo, Gin-san —reprochó con afecto.

—¿Kagura?

—Está bien, estamos todos bien. Hata sigue vivo, siendo esa cosa molesta que siempre fue, pero Gin-san —lo reprendió—, ahora tienes que descansar.

—El hombre que atacó el castillo…

—Era un amanto.

—Genial, tenemos el cadáver —sonrió—, con la suerte que tengo temía que se hubiera escapado arrastrándose.

—Algo más —chistó, le había reprendido para que no se preocupara por el momento de esos asuntos, pero era él mismo quien lo ponía en sobre aviso—, Sarutobi-san… está en el calabozo, fue apresada durante el caos. Creo que también estuvo Hattori-san, pero escapó. No sé muy bien qué es lo que pasó porque, bueno —terció con una tímida sonrisa—, cuando supe que habías salido muy herido preferí venir aquí a… —vio que el hombre corría la sábana para ponerse de pie— ¿Qué haces, Gin-san? Debes descansar.

—No puedo, Shinpachi, le van a cortar la cabeza a esa estúpida —buscó con la mirada la ropa, tratando de que la mueca en su cara no revelara gran parte de su dolor físico—, y esa estúpida salvó mi vida —se puso de pie, sosteniéndose de la pared—, nunca pensé que su acoso algún día fuera a ser beneficioso para mí.

—¿Se metió en el castillo solo para-?

—Yo sabía —le interrumpió, llegando a duras penas hasta la bata de noche—, sabía que ella estaba, todo este tiempo… y no hice nada porque pensé que… —se sentía culpable al confesarlo en voz alta, en parte era como si supiera que la estaba usando. Decir que no sentía remordimientos al respecto era una falacia, no bastaba con haberle pedido a Hattori que la vigilara bajo el pretexto de ofrecerle un trato—. Por eso —resumió—, tengo que hablar con el Shogun.

—Gin-san, espera —reprochó—, hazlo mañana —. Lo señaló con desestimación— ¿Vas a presentarte en el cuarto personal del Shogun desnudo, vestido solo en bata?

—Pero es que no sé dónde está mi ropa —se quejó como un niño.

—No van a matarla mañana con todo este revuelo. Así que acuéstate —lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la cama—, descansa; dentro de unas horas amanecerá y podrás conversar con él.

Desde que Gintoki había llegado al castillo, cada mañana lo pasaba en el cuarto del Shogun por pedido de este, quien parecía disfrutar de su campestre compañía. Gintoki suspiró, pensando en que pasar una noche en un calabozo no le sentaría mal a Sarutobi para escarmentar. Además, en verdad, no podía dar dos pasos sin sentir que el piso se le abría bajo los pies, por el dolor que sentía y por efecto del veneno.

Shinpachi se sorprendió al verse vencedor ante la terquedad de Gin, pero así fue porque el hombre volvió sobre sus pasos y, quitándose la bata, se acostó de nuevo.

Lo tapó con cuidado llevando un dedo a la boca clamando por silencio. Sabía que Gin quería estar al tanto de su trabajo, pero debía descansar.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —le pidió cerrando los ojos.

Shinpachi no respondió, pero por el gesto de empezar a acomodar todo para dormir era claro que pensaba acatar esa orden o ese deseo. Se acercó a la puerta para indicarle al sirviente que era libre para marchar. Se desvistió y, tan desnudo como Gintoki, se acostó a su lado.

…

Al día siguiente le sorprendió a Shigeshige encontrar en la sala principal a quien debería estar reposando. Se suponía que ese hombre había estado a punto de morir hacia pocas horas atrás, pero allí estaba, en uno de sus cuartos personales, parado en sus dos piernas y como si nada hubiera ocurrido, apenas un poco encorvado por el dolor.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me encuentro bien —respondió, notando un sincero alivio en Shigeshige. Lo siguió cuando este se lo indicó con un simple gesto—. Me alegra… ver que usted también está a salvo —carraspeó, no supo por qué, pero se sentía tonto al decirlo, como si no fuera evidente experimentar una sincera preocupación por aquel a quien protegía.

—Si estoy vivo es gracias a ti —hizo una reverencia que no pasó desapercibida para él ni para el sirviente que los atendía.

—Shogun-sama, no se incline ante mí.

—Nunca estuve tan satisfecho con una decisión tomada.

En pocas palabras le estaba diciendo que se alegraba de tenerlo allí, en el castillo. Se incorporó, tomando la tetera para servirle. Gintoki lo dejó hacer, recordando que Shigeshige ya le había reprochado al respecto pidiéndole que le dejara ser él quien sirviera.

—Has hecho un gran trabajo —continuó alabándolo, siendo en verdad espontáneo—, casi mueres y aún así… te arrastraste hasta mi cuarto con tus heridas y me llamaste —su sonrisa fue tan nítida que Gintoki tuvo que esconder la suya tras la taza recién servida. Luego perdió la mirada, intimidado por la franqueza del hombre.

—Sin embargo… —carraspeó de nuevo, viendo en el gesto serio de Shigeshige el pedido implícito de siempre a que hablara con soltura, sin prevención a una represalia por una prejuzgada rusticidad—, si sobreviví al ataque de anoche, se debe en gran parte gracias a una mujer…

El Shogun asintió con reserva, reconociendo en esas palabras el pedido contenido. Creía conocerlo lo suficiente a Gintoki para calificarlo de piadoso.

—Sarutobi, ¿cierto? Sarutobi Ayame.

—Así es, sé que ella está presa, en el castillo… —señaló hacia atrás—. Uno de los asesores me contó que resultó herida, que ya la atendieron, pero que la van a ejecutar. Yo entiendo las leyes del castillo, sin embargo…

—Sabes que no puedo quebrarlas, no yo, que soy quien debería dar el ejemplo —Shigeshige se mostró mortificado ante la dura mirada del samurái.

—Ella salvó mi vida y por ende la suya. Si yo hubiera muerto, el enemigo hubiera llegado al cuarto —se arrodilló, para suplicárselo, no le importaba rebajarse ante el Shogun. Allí estaban solos y nadie vería ese gesto en alguien tan irreverente como él—, por favor, se lo ruego, perdónele la vida.

—No puedo ser tan indulgente, entiende que mi lugar no pasa por tomar medidas tan arbitrarias, las leyes son claras y no puedo hacer diferencias, al menos no sin que haya consecuencias.

Gintoki levantó la cabeza, con una mirada de desesperación que conmovió al Shogun.

—Se lo estoy rogando —apretó los dientes, un gesto muy liviano y apenas perceptible. No sabía qué decir para doblegar a ese hombre, que era justo y recto, y que por serlo no sería fácil de convencer. Le estaba pidiendo, nada más y nada menos, que quebrara las normas a quien debería imponerlas—. De ser así le ruego que también me condenen a mí. Después de todo yo sabía que ella estaba en el castillo y no informé. Es mi responsabilidad.

Shigeshige levantó una mano agitándola, como pidiendo silencio; no le alteraba conocer esa verdad de boca de Gintoki, debía haber tenido algún tipo de motivo para permitirse esa libertad.

—¿Te une una relación sentimental con ella?

—Válgame Dios, no, solo es mi acosadora, ¡digo! —la idea no era dejarla peor parada de lo que ya estaba—. Es justo que yo también sea ejecutado. Se lo pido, reconsidere la decisión. Anoche fue una muy particular y ella fue una aliada.

—No serás ejecutado —aseguró con calma, suspirando en señal de resignación. Descubría que Gintoki era terco y persuasivo, que tenía una facultad especial para convencer a la gente.

—Shogun, por favor —lo llamó, en un último intento por conmoverlo. Este guardó silencio, antes de acceder.

—Está bien, ella tampoco será ejecutada. Hablaré más tarde con los Consejeros Veteranos.

—Gracias, gracias —repitió, tocando de nuevo la alfombra con la frente—, es usted un líder muy benevolente, Zura y madao son dos idiota, nunca creí que servir al Shogun pudiera- —calló de golpe, sentía que estaba hablando de más.

Cuando se incorporó con una celeridad asombrosa, vio la sonrisa de Shigeshige, era escueta como siempre, pero ahí estaba.

El Shogun advirtió el gesto de Gintoki, el de llevarse una mano al vientre, pues el movimiento brusco le había tironeado la piel.

—¿Tus heridas? —Miró la de la pierna, aunque cubierta por la tela del pantalón, se la figuraba —, deberías estar descansando.

—Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo.

—Hoy no cumplirás con tus funciones —aseguró—, tu teniente se hará cargo —no dio lugar a una objeción—, así que como tienes el día libre y, percibo, no te quedarás en la cama, me gustaría que pasaras tiempo conmigo.

—Claro.

Aunque no quisiera, aunque le resultara tedioso tener que estar con él, ¿cómo negarse a un pedido del Shogun? Solo exigió una condición: estar informado sobre todo lo que habían podido recabar en la noche anterior, sobre el amanto en cuestión y el ataque.

Shigeshige le informó en la medida que pudo. Lo que no conformaba a Gintoki era la excusa que había dado sobre el abandono que el Mimawarigumi había hecho para con él. Según Shigeshige, habían estado dedicados al cuidado de Sôyô, quien no la había pasado mejor y que, en palabras de Isaburo, ¿para qué preocuparse si el "señor capitán" se encargaría? Él había perseguido a quien en verdad comandaba el ataque. Se enteró, así, que el hombre al que había enfrentado no era el jefe de esa banda, sino un subordinado más.

—¿El plan había sido atentar contra la princesa? ¿Por qué? —Gintoki frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

—Desconozco las razones. Quizás para que no haya posibles herederos en caso de que a mí me pase algo.

—Puede ser.

—El asunto es que el agresor escapó. Isaburo también ha salido muy mal herido, no lo juzgue por no hacer acto de presencia —pidió, justificándolo—. Hizo un gran trabajo cuidando de mi hermana.

—¿Y ella como está?

—Asustada, pero comienza a acostumbrarse.

Siguieron conversando y de esa forma la mañana pasó con rapidez hasta la hora del almuerzo. Gintoki se disculpó con el Shogun avisando que se iría para dejarlo comer en paz, pero Shigeshige estaba muy a gusto con él y lo invitó a ser parte.

—Puedes quedarte.

—Es que… —no sabía cómo negarse sin ser demasiado desconsiderado—, he dejado solo a Shinpachi toda la mañana y los chicos son algo problemáticos —dijo con gracia, refiriéndose a la escuadra.

La mención del joven logró enseriar a Shigeshige, parecía estar cavilando sobre un asunto importante, se puso de pie y dio la vuelta, tratando de mostrarse afable antes de hablar, no quería que sonara a un regaño, porque no lo era, sino simple interés o curiosidad.

—Tu asesor me dijo que pasó la noche en tu cuarto —giró para mirarlo con intensidad y altivez, y así advertir el más mínimo cambio en su expresión campechana—, creí que me habías dicho que… no era tu wakashu.

—Oh, es que… —alzó los hombros, sin soltar lo que pensaba en realidad: ¿qué demonios le importaba lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer con su vida privada? Shigeshige pareció adivinar ese descontento, porque enseguida se disculpó.

—Lo siento, no es que me esté inmiscuyendo en tu vida personal, pero como Shogun suelo estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurre en el castillo —para rematarla, agregó—: y solo espero que seas sincero, porque confío en ti. No temas una represalia.

—Lo sé —asintió, tratando de reprimir una evidente inquietud que no entendía de dónde venía —, solo pasó la noche, nada más. Yo… no quería dormir solo —había sonado como un niño pequeño—, he compartido muchas noches con él, luego de duras batallas. Él es como… un crío que necesita estar con su padre cuando hay noches de tormentas, ¿entiende? Le asustan los rayos —alzó las cejas con picardía, esperando a que eso conformara al Shogun.

Shigeshige sonrió, encantado con esa manera desenvuelta de retratar el lazo que Gintoki tenía con el joven. Asintió, dándole con ese gesto el permiso correspondiente para irse. De esa manera Gintoki pudo compartir el almuerzo con Shinpachi.

Cuando Shigeshige se quedó solo, observó con desánimo el pequeño florero que adornaba la mesilla del desayuno, mesilla que cada mañana compartía con Gintoki. Las flores ya estaban marchitas. Llamó a su asesor para pedirle que las reemplazara por unas frescas.


	10. Renuncia

Al llegar al comedor vio a Shinpachi sentado en los almohadones de la sala militar acompañado de centenares de hombres que comían por turnos. Salían diez y entraban diez. Cada uno de ellos los saludaba, oyeron "Capitán, Teniente, buen provecho" unas doscientas veces en una hora.

—¿Dónde estabas? Deberías estar en cama.

—Fui a hablar con el Shogun, será indulgente con Sarutobi.

—Qué alivio —confesó Shinpachi con una sonrisa—. Hoy fui a verla.

—¿Cómo está?

—Loca, como siempre —respondió—, me preguntó por ti —. Había ido para asegurarse que estuvieran tratándola bien.

—¿Cómo te las arreglaste hoy?

—Bien, me hacen caso —comentó con sorpresa, hablando en voz baja para que los hombres sentados cerca no escucharan.

—Te dije: tienes que ser firme nada más.

—Esta noche —dudó en seguir hablando, miró por sobre el hombro de Gin como si buscara cerciorarse de que nadie lesprestara atención— ¿me quedo en mi cuarto o… ?

Gintoki sonrió, había sido una bonita manera de cuestionar si era libre o tendría que pasar también la noche con él. Lo miró de una manera extraña porque la sonrisa cálida no se borraba de sus labios, mientras recordaba la pregunta entrometida del Shogun.

—¿Todavía te duele? —curioseó, rozándole con la yema de los dedos la herida tres el ritual. La venda ya no estaba, pero se veía la sutura; reparaba en que había sido en verdad profunda.

La observaba mientras la acariciaba con lo que parecía ser desasosiego. Shinpachi retiró el brazo, un poco incómodo por el gesto tan íntimo en un lugar donde un centenar de hombres parecían estar atentos a ellos, aunque en verdad no lo estuvieran.

Gintoki volvió a mirar al frente, tomando la taza para beber un poco de agua.

—Quédate esta noche —. La manera de decirlo, seria y autoritaria, no le dio lugar a Shinpachi de negarse. Era su idea quizás, pero Gintoki lucía descontento, como enojado, porque fue severo para pedir algo tan personal—. El _wakashu_ debe dormir con su _nenja_. Cumple tu función.

—Creí que… —iba a reprochárselo con cierta timidez, pero al levantar la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa socarrona de su jefe.

—Tonto, quédate si quieres —esquivó el ligero ataque de Shinpachi: le había arrojado una aceituna ala cabeza.

Ya habían aclarado ese punto en el pasado: él jamás se lo exigiría, así que la intención debía salir de Shinpachi mismo, y este lo sabía. Se acercó al oído del adulto para murmurarle una pregunta que lo venía consumiendo desde hacía días.

—Gin-san… ¿fuiste _wakashu_ alguna vez? —Gintoki pareció pensar la respuesta, lo que le dio tiempo de aclarar sin necesidad—, digo, cuando era más joven.

—Pues, no —confesó con soltura, cruzándose de brazos—, pero no me hubiera molestado serlo de mi _sensei_ —Hubiera sido incluso hasta un honor para él. Tomó un bocado y continuó hablando con la boca llena— Nunca tuve edad suficiente para ofrecerme, era una época muy turbulenta y él murió cuando yo todavía era muy pequeño, así que…

—Entiendo —no le gustaba que Gin-san pusiera esa cara cuando hablaba de su maestro, no había sido su intención tocar sus preciados recuerdos. Le agradaba, eso sí, conocerlo mejor. Intentó cambiar el tema así que habló de lo ocurrido en la noche anterior—. Hata dejará el planeta mañana por la noche, ya pedí permiso para salir del castillo.

—Bien —asintió—. Me gustaría acompañarte, pero…

—Tienes que quedarte cerca del Shogun —completó—, estaré bien. Estaré con Kondo-san y Sakamoto-san.

—Esos dos idiotas no son ninguna garantía —dijo con desdén, pero ambos sabían que en verdad no pensaba así de ellos.

—Mañana partiré a primera hora.

Gintoki terminó de comer para empezar cuanto antes a trabajar, estar sin hacer nada lo alteraba, le recordaba que allí no había JUMP y que por ende su vida era un asco, así que más le valía tener la mente ocupada en asuntos relevantes y no en cómo había terminado la pelea de algún manga.

Aunque Shinpachi se quejara sabía que no podría luchar contra la terquedad de su jefe, así que negoció con él: mientras se emborrachaba -pese a estar medicado- y miraba como los hombres entrenaban y trabajaban, él reposaría **.**

Durante gran parte del día, Shimura estuvo encargándose de la engorrosa tarea de detener las peleas personales entre los hombres, de asesorar el entrenamiento de estos y de asegurarse que las provisiones fueran debidamente contabilizadas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, llevaba varias horas sin ver a Gin a su alrededor.

Un asesor lo mandó a llamar. Cuando Gintoki se cruzó con Shinpachi en el pasillo de camino al cuarto, este trotó hasta él para informarle de la novedad.

—Me iré ahora, Gin-san.

—¿Por qué?

—Es una orden del Shogun: quiere que Hata deje la Tierra cuanto antes y, a decir verdad, el príncipe está tan asustado que si se lo propongo no dudará.

—Oh, eso quiere decir que no pasarás la noche aquí.

—Eso no es lo importante, imbécil —terció entre dientes—, mantente atento por las dudas.

—Sí —correspondió, con algo que parecía ser un ligero puchero de resignación—. Si pasas por mi casa, tráeme alguna yukata, me siento raro sin ella —pidió, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Vale, iré a prepararme para partir cuanto antes —asintió y dio la vuelta, pero sintió el tirón en el brazo. Gintoki lo había tomado con fuerza para acercarlo con violencia hacia su cuerpo y arrebatarle un beso—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó, limpiándose la boca y retrocediendo unos pasos para tomar distancia.

Era anormal un acercamiento de ese estilo, Gintoki no era así. No era demostrativo ni tan miserable como para hacer algo íntimo contra sus deseos. Miró hacia al pasillo, tratando de asegurarse que nadie había visto esa actitud tan despreocupada, mientras Gin le sonreía como si hubiera cometido alguna travesura mundana.

—Hace días que quería hacer eso —alzó las cejas en un gesto ladino y le palmeó una nalga dando la vuelta para irse—, cuídate, Shinpachi, y vuelve en una sola pieza.

El chico se quedó alelado en el sitio, incapaz de reaccionar, recién pudo cuando Gintoki desapareció de su rango visual. Antes de marchar del todo, Gintoki había mirado de reojo hasta donde había quedado Shinpachi, con un recelo que no pasó desapercibido para este. Cuando giró se llevó por delante el cuerpo de alguien.

Su frente chocó contra el pecho de Toyotomi, desacomodándole los anteojos. ¿Había estado ahí todo ese tiempo? ¿Había visto ese acercamiento?

—Toyotomi-san, disculpe—se excusó frotándose la nariz—, no sabía que estaba ahí.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —le sonrió, mirando el camino que había tomado el Capitán por sobre el hombro del chico.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso, Sakata lo había desafiado de una manera tan fina que se le escapaba? Era imposible que supiera que los estaba espiando. Quizás sus habilidades se estaban oxidando con eso de ser un simple Consejero Veterano, nombramiento que le había dado el Tendoshu para vigilar a Shigeshige y garantizar su correcto desempeño en el poder.

—¿Saldrás del castillo?

—Así es, tengo trabajo por hacer.

—Bueno —asintió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar—, lleva abrigo, parece que va a ser una noche muy fría.

—Gracias —correspondió el gesto de amabilidad con una sonrisa. Aunque no supo cómo tomar ese consejo, pues estaban en pleno verano.

Por el pasillo se acercaba Takamori con cara de pocos amigos, de por sí su rostro espantaba a quien osara mirarlo a los ojos, así que Shinpachi dio un respingo haciéndose a un lado para dedicarle una torpe reverencia.

Pasó a su lado como un vendaval ignorando al chico, se lo notaba furioso pero Shinpachi no pudo quedarse a ver qué ocurría. Reparó en que se acercaba a Toyotomi y que este perdía esa sonrisa amena que lo caracterizaba. Hablaban con reservas, como si supieran que él estaba allí. Cuando lo miraron, Shinpachi hizo un gesto de despedidacon la cabeza y les dio la espalda para irse.

…

La inquietud de Gintoki no pasó desapercibida para el Shogun, ya que cada vez que le hablaba, el samurái se mostraba abstraído. Gintoki pudo suponer que si no habían recibido ninguna mala noticia era porque el trabajo había salido bien; pero no tendría la certeza hasta que Shinpachi volviera.

Lo hizo a los pocos días, durante una tarde. Gintoki lo advirtió porque los hombres prorrumpieron en saludos estridentes llamándolo por su cargo: "Gran Teniente".

Los días pasaron, convirtiéndose en semanas y las semanas en meses. Fueron muchas las mañanas compartidas con Shigeshige. Una en especial, este lo recibió con notable ansiedad. Gintoki había aprendido a leer en la sempiterna expresividad de su rostro los cambios más sutiles de emociones.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Extendió los brazos cediéndole una yukata nueva ante sus ojos. Gintoki tenía una copia de la que había perdido aquella noche, solo que las telas que tenía frente a él eran de las más exquisitas y cotizadas, unas telas tan especiales que, de hecho, no se conseguían en el planeta Tierra.

—Esto es… —iba a decir una insensatez, algo así como que si la vendía podría comprarse Shûeisha, pero quedó a medio decir. Soltó una risilla al reparar en el detalle—: No podré andar por la calle con esto —especialmente porque no le gustaba vestir de manera tan ostentosa, más allá de correr el riesgo de un linchamiento masivo con el único fin de robarle la yukata. La prenda podía alimentar a todo Edo.

—¿No te gusta? —Shigeshige se mostró ligeramente agobiado por el pormenor.

—¡No, no quise decir eso! —Gintoki agitó una mano, nervioso—Solo es que… es demasiado para mí —confesó, enredado con sus palabras.

—Es para que la uses aquí, mientras estés en el castillo.

—No había ninguna necesidad de hacerme este regalo, Shogun-sama —Bien que podía usar ese dinero en alimentar a los pobres.

—Supe que la tuya había quedado desecha —miró la que tenía puesta—, también me di cuenta que siempre usas el mismo modelo, así que le pedí a tu teniente que me consiguiera una.

—Shinpachi no me contó nada.

—Yo se lo pedí —aclaró, para desligarlo de la responsabilidad—. La modista tardó en tenerlo listo porque la tela no es fácil de conseguir. Oh, tiene los lazos internos cosidos con oro.

—Vaya —se sentía mareado ante esa prueba de ¿gratitud? ¿Camaradería? No sabía cómo tildarlo. Era muy consciente de que el Shogun no tenía ninguna obligación de obsequiarle tamaño presente.

Ante el pedido del Shigeshige hecho con tanta emoción, se la colocó. Juzgó que a simple vista no era muy diferente a su yukata habitual, es decir, sentía el roce de la tela muy distinto, pero pasaba desapercibido, no era tan ostentoso como creyó. Además, era muchísimo más ligera que su yukata tradicional y por eso le resultaba infinitamente más cómoda para pelear.

—Gracias —correspondió, sintiendo que esa simple palabra no era suficiente para retribuir el gesto del Shogun; se acarició con sutileza el pecho, admirando la tela que llevaba puesta.

—¿Comemos? —el Shogun dio la vuelta para entrar a la sala donde solía desayunar con Gintoki y este lo siguió. La mesa ya estaba preparada como siempre; las flores habían sido reemplazadas por unas hermosas azaleas rojas.

Durante el desayuno tocaron los asuntos militares de siempre, Gintoki le reveló la información que obtuvo por parte del Shinsengumi. Yamazaki había trabajado como espía hasta lograr infiltrarse entre una banda importante de piratas espaciales, Hasegawa era su gran aliado por proveerle información que muchas veces marcaba la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

—¿Es así o es solo es una suposición?

—Es así, aparentemente detrás del ataque sufrido en el verano estuvo una banda de piratas espaciales.

Por el gesto, Shigeshige advirtió su contrariedad, había aprendido a leer a Gintoki, no con facilidad, pero el tiempo que llevaba conociéndolo le había servido para afinar su percepción.

—No estás conforme con saber quién estuvo detrás de ese ataque.

—Piratas —negó con la cabeza—, a ellos les interesa el dinero. Debieron haber sido contratados por alguien que les pagó una gran suma, ¿con qué fin lo atacarían a usted? Además… —alzó los hombros, sonriendo con descreimiento y silenció.

—Sigue.

—Nada, es solo una ligera sensación… pero el médico que me atendió esa noche dijo que había desarrollado cierta inmunidad al veneno —Era un detalle que Shinpachi le había ayudado a ver cuando mencionó, al paso, sobre que las batallas pasadas servían de experiencia—. Si ese tipo no me hubiera envenenado como lo hizo, tal vez no hubiera resistido la dosis de esa noche.

—¿Crees que Oboro está detrás del ataque? —Shigeshige fue rápido para entender de quién hablaba.

—No, pero sí que tuvo algo que ver; es solo una ligera sensación —confesó con soltura y agitó la mano—, no tengo ninguna certeza o pista al respecto.

—Pero no es una corazonada tan desacertada.

—Espero que sí —murmuró—, espero que solo sea una corazonada errada —Porque sabía que Oboro no era un rival fácil; la había pasado muy mal en el pasado, y en ese entonces contaba con el apoyo de muchísima más gente. No porque en el presente prescindiera de esa valiosa ayuda, es que esta estaba dispersa, cuidando cada grieta en la enorme Edo.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer con esta banda de piratas espaciales?

—Contraatacar cuando hagan la transacción de armas —aseguró—, el Shinsengumi atacará por sorpresa en la noche y me gustaría estar allí con Shinpachi.

—Bien. Luego infórmale a Jiiya cuando será, te daré el permiso.

—Usted no correrá peligro esta vez, es un asunto colateral —aclaró para aplacar cualquier inquietud.

—Lo sé, sé que no serías capaz de dejarme solo ante cualquier ligera sospecha al respecto —le sonrió.

—En tal caso, el Mimawarigumi podrá encargarse a la perfección de su custodia.

Comieron para después salir al jardín interno y poder respirar un poco de aire puro. Gintoki tenía esa expresión que auguraba una inminente partida, y Shigeshige quiso evitarlo.

—¿Te gusta la música? —señaló sus instrumentos en una de las habitaciones.

—Pues… la verdad es que no soy muy amante de la música —confesó con vergüenza, le daba reparo no compartir una afición del Shogun, pero era la verdad y no iba a mentir por semejante nadería —, me gustan la de los comerciales.

Shigeshige rió apenas, había sido como siempre una risa muy interna traducida a una leve sonrisa.

—¿Y el arte en general? —señaló unos cuadros que él mismo había pintado.

—Pues, me gusta mucho el manga —se animó a decir, con más vergüenza todavía. No supo por qué, pero acompañó la ligera carcajada ahogada de Shigeshige. Se sentía inculto, y nunca antes le había importado sentirse así.

—A Soyo también le gustan. Yo no soy muy adepto, pero es un arte que respeto.

—¿Y ella… tiene JUMP´s?

—¿Quieres pedirle algunas? —preguntó con cierta gracia, el hombre había alzado una ceja para preguntarle eso con suspicacia, como quien pregunta a su _dealer_ si le trajo la droga.

El leve silencio instalado entre ambos le dio pie al samurái para despedirse.

—Creo que es hora de empezar a trabajar —se disculpó, inclinando la cabeza—, si me permite.

—Ve —su descontento fue tan notorio que Gintoki intentó consolarlo.

—Mañana, como cada mañana…

—Sí, te estaré esperando —acarició el shamisen—; me gustaría que me escucharas tocar, Jiiya dice que soy muy bueno.

—Me encantaría escucharle —trató de retribuirle la cordialidad—. Estoy seguro de su talento, Jiiya no miente.

—No es parámetro, me tiene mucho afecto — admitió sin tapujos—, puedo rasgar el vidrio con las uñas y aún así lo considerará una música celestial. Cree que tengo el don de la música, y yo creo que él se está quedando sordo.

Gintoki rió, sin dejar de sorprenderse al conocer un lado divertido en quien, juzgaba en el pasado, era muy serio. No sin razón, como Shogun había sido adoctrinado desde pequeño a mantener esa clase de perfil.

Cuando Gintoki se fue, mandó a llamar a su asesor para hacerle un pedido inusual que lo descolocó; pero Shigeshige era conocido por tener gustos excéntricos.

—¿Disculpe, Ue-sama? ¿Un tomo de cada manga publicado?

—Sí, Minyo, todos —ratificó—. Colecciones completas.

—Entendido.

El asesor no hizo otro comentario respecto a ese encargo, simplemente acató las órdenes. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para Jiiya ni para los Consejeros Veteranos, eran pormenores significativos para ellos. Shigeshige había encontrado más que un amigo en Gintoki Sakata.

—Sé prudente, Shigeshige —le había dicho Maizô esa noche, sin que hubieran estado hablando del tema.

—¿A qué te refieres? —suspiró; el abuelo siempre tenía que salirle, antes o después, con eso de ser prudente.

—Es peligroso dejarse llevar. La gente habla y teje mentiras —negó con la cabeza. Shigeshige se empecinaba en no entenderle, en parte porque él era quien mejor lo conocía. Desde niño nunca había podido ocultarle sus inclinaciones—. Debes buscar una concubina. Ahora es un buen momento y sabes que al Tendoshu le gustaría que tomes como esposa a alguna muchacha fuera de nuestro sistema.

—No me gustan las amanto —se quejó, quitándose la bata de noche para acostarse en la cama a leer, mientras el viejito lo seguía por todo el cuarto.

—Bueno, que sea una mujer terrestre entonces. La princesa de Osaka tiene tu misma edad, es muy bonita y virtuosa.

—Me iré a dormir, Jiiya —cortó la conversación con su seriedad tradicional, dejando el libro sobre la mesilla—, buenas noches —apagó la luz y Jiiya reprimió una risa muy interna al quedarse en la oscuridad.

—Qué testarudo eres —dio la vuelta murmurando, pero sabiendo que Shigeshige lo escuchaba con atención—, el corazón de un Shogun no puede elegir a quién querer, lo sabes bien.

Aunque no lo manifestó se quedó preocupado, porque sabía que los jóvenes eran muy apasionados. En su época, él había tenido la edad del Shogun, comprendía lo que era estar enamorado y no dudar en cometer locuras por ello; Suzuran había sido la prueba fehaciente de ello. Sin embargo Shigeshige tenía una responsabilidad muy grande y no debía dejarse influenciar por motivaciones personales.

Cuando el anciano se fue dejando el cuarto, el joven suspiró y se quedó mirando el techo, tratando en vano de conciliar el huidizo sueño. Como no lo consiguió, se levantó para poder tocar un poco de música y así practicar antes de que Gintoki llegara para escucharlo.

…

A Shinpachi no le había gustado la yukata nueva, según lo dicho, porque era demasiado para alguien que no hacía muchos meses atrás debía zurcir sus pantalones viejos; pero a Gintoki le gustaba, le gustaba tanto, que los comentarios punzante de Shinpachi no le borraban la sonrisa de los labios. Lo había picado con el dedo al levantarse de la cama esa mañana, susurrándole un divertido "celoso".

—¡¿Celoso de quién, imbécil?! ¡Ve a revolcarte con el Shogun si te place!

Gintoki lo miró con azoro, alzando las cejas. En ese punto Shinpachi se dio cuenta que había hablado de más. Gintoki no se refería a esa clase de celos sino a que, si tanto le molestaba el regalo, podía ir hasta el Shogun y reclamarle uno para él, pero Shinpachi, con esa exclamación, había revelado parte de los pensamientos que le había ocultado.

—La gente habla en el castillo, Gin-san —confesó con dureza al saberse descubierto, no era fácil lidiar con la expresión de su jefe, mitad asombro, mitad enojo—. No me mires así, es bastante evidente.

—¿Qué cosa? —frunció más el ceño reprendiéndolo— ¿La gente habla a mis espaldas y mi amigo lo permite? ¿Qué clase de _wakashu_ eres? —terció, tratando de esconder una sonrisa que delatase lo divertido que era mortificarlo con ese tema.

—¿De veras no te diste cuenta? —cuestionó mientras terminaba de vestirse.

—La verdad es que hago oídos sordos a los rumores —alzó los hombros, simulando indiferencia.

—Hablan de que pasas mucho tiempo en el cuarto personal del Shogun y que te hace muchos regalos. Sin mencionar todos los privilegios y caprichos que te otorgó hasta ahora —carcajeó con ironía—, y los dos sabemos que eres muy caprichoso, Gin-san.

—Que quiera comer algo dulce todos los días no es un crimen.

—No, ni tampoco que te haga regalos —fue Shinpachi quien alzó los hombros en esa ocasión —, pero eso es suficiente para que la gente crea que no toma concubina porque, bueno… ya tiene con quien aligerar la carga.

—¿Quién…? —preguntó con suspicacia—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Nadie.

—¿En qué contexto escuchaste ese rumor?

Shinpachi dudó en dar el nombre de su informante, en parte porque sabía que Toyotomi no era del agrado de Gin, y no quería sumar más puntos en contra de él. No era un mal hombre, muy curioso y metido sí, pero eso no era un crimen.

—Las mujeres… reían y comentaban… no sé, eran doncellas de Soyo-chan.

—Mentiroso —susurró mirándolo con rigor, sabía que cuando Shinpachi se ajustaba los lentes mientras bajaba la vista era porque tenía algo por esconder.

—Vístete, que el Shogun debe estar esperándote para desayunar.

Gintoki se puso de pie y, desnudo, caminó hasta el otro cuarto para hacerse de su ropa que había quedado desperdigada en el suelo.

—¿Gin-san? —lo llamó Shinpachi, desde la otra punta del cuarto. Tenía esa expresión dubitativa en la cara como cuando quería preguntar o hablar sobre algo incómodo.

—¿Qué? —lo animó, terminando de ponerse la yukata nueva.

—Entonces… ¿no es verdad? ¿Tú no _sirves_ de esa manera al Shogun? —perdió la mirada, avergonzado por desconfiar así.

Gintoki endureció más las facciones y, sin responderle, abrió la fusuma con tanto ímpetu que el sirviente dormitando afuera despertó de su sopor con un sobresalto. No alcanzó ni a darle los buenos días porque el samurái ya había doblado por el pasillo.

Cuando llegó le sorprendió, aunque no debiera, escuchar una débil tonada. Shigeshige se descubrió avergonzado porque creyendo que estaba solo había empezado a cantar con soltura, pero ahí estaba Gintoki, quien ya no pedía permiso para pasar a su cuarto personal.

Con un movimiento de cabeza lo invitó a sentarse sin mencionar el percance, porque la sonrisita que portaba el samurái, como si estuviera diciendo lo "descubrí", lo abochornaba aun más.

—No sabía que cantaba tan bien —Había sido sincero con el cumplido. Uno despreocupado, como al paso, mientras servía el té en las tazas.

—El Shogun debe estar entrenado en todos los terrenos.

—Oh, eso quiere decir que también es un experto espadachín.

—¿Quieres probarme?

—Sinceramente no —carcajeó—, no me alcanzarían nueve vidas para pagar la culpa si le lastimo.

—Que sea en secreto entonces —propuso Shigeshige bebiendo de la taza recién servida—. Entrena conmigo un día de estos. Prometo no contarle a nadie si me rozas.

—Tampoco a Jiiya, porque es terrible.

Shigeshige asintió, divertido con esa atinada observación. Luego de desayunar, Gintoki lo motivó a tomar de vuelta el instrumento, pero en esa ocasión no cantaría. Por su honor de Shogun, no lo haría.

Lo escuchó con atención. Lo transportaba al pasado, a las clases de música con Shôyô-sensei, y ese ligero recuerdo le agradaba, le hacía sonreír de una manera muy particular que no pasó inadvertido para Shigeshige. Ningún gesto de Gintoki pasaba desapercibido para él.

De repente dejó de tocar y Gintoki volvió en sí de sus preciadas remembranzas.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —le extendió el instrumento, sentándose a su lado—, es fácil —lo alentó.

—Cuando era chico mi _sensei_ me obligaba a tocar el _shamisen_.

El detalle de que usara la expresión "obligar" llamó la atención del Shogun.

—¿No te gustaba tocarlo?

—No me gustaba tener clases. Me molestaba tener obligaciones, era pequeño y prefería dormir la siesta, pero las clases de música eran muy ruidosas y Shôyô-sensei me hacía participar —especificó y sonrió— se las ingeniaba para convencerme.

Shigeshige asintió, contento de ser el receptor de una de las reminiscencias de Gintoki Sakata, este empezó a tocar con torpeza, pero no era malo del todo, solo estaba oxidado. Lo ayudó, indicándole dónde debía colocar las manos para recordarle cómo era.

El ligero roce de los dedos lo estremeció.

Gintoki dejó de lado el instrumento cuando percibió el cambio en Shigeshige, estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro y sabía que no podría escapar, no esa vez. De nuevo, volvía a verse atado a sus obligaciones y deseos.

Deseo era algo que naturalmente sentía, pero no le gustaba tener obligaciones. No le gustaba sentirse en deuda con alguien de esa manera. Shigeshige le había salvado la vida y, un poco, la dignidad; pero a veces y sin pretenderlo -aseguraba que Shigeshige no tenía esa intención- se las ingeniaba para vilipendiarlo de alguna manera, para demostrarle que su lugar era el de un vasallo. Y Gintoki era un hombre libre, o creía serlo, aunque en momentos como ese lo dudaba.

Todo se dio muy rápido, un acuerdo tácito, en silencio; un contrato sellado sin palabras. Lo único que se oyó en el cuarto personal del Shogun durante los minutos siguientes fueron los gemidos de este. Gintoki estaba tan concentrado en la faena que no percibió la ligera intromisión: Toyotomi miraba con cierto regocijo la escena como el simple espectador de una obra. Un involuntario voyerista.

Gintoki Sakata sabía desempeñarse muy bien en el campo de batalla y en la cama. Su cuerpo recibía complaciente la pasión con la que Shigeshige lo poseía, pero a diferencia del samurái, que se movía motivado por un ardor salvaje, casi instintivo y animal, Shigeshige lo hacía con profundo amor.

Sobre el cuerpo de su Capitán de la Gran Guardia pudo descargar todo ese calor acumulado durante tantos meses; apretó su cuerpo y lo poseyó, en todo sentido. Gintoki se dejó hacer, sintiendo un particular gusto agridulce al entregarse de esa manera hacia su salvador, hacia quien era la máxima figura para cada habitante de Edo y no solo para él.

Contrario a lo que pensó, Shigeshige no mostró ni blandura ni inexperiencia, por el contrario, había podido sentir la fuerza de un auténtico guerrero. Aunque se la pasara la mayor parte del tiempo sentado y dando indicaciones, como Shogun y figura militar debía estar preparado para liderar una batalla.

No había mentido al decirle durante el desayuno que estaba entrenado en todos los terrenos. Solo se preguntaba quién había sido su anterior amante, porque era evidente que lo había tenido. Eso no debería sorprenderle, pues allí sobraban jóvenes para servirle de aquel modo. Lo consideraba, eso sí, bastante tímido, en especial con las mujeres, pero de igual modo algo pervertido. Sin dudas en la intimidad lo era. Era un lado que apenas había vislumbrado en Shigeshige.

Cuando el Shogun terminó de satisfacer sus deseos carnales liberó el cuerpo del samurái. Gintoki se quedó echado boca abajo sobre la cama, tratando de juntar coraje para rechazarlo con discreción, sin herirlo.

Sabía que cada vez que se negaba a corresponderle, Shigeshige lo sufría, y no pretendía eso porque era un buen hombre que merecía ser feliz. Comprendía que por sus responsabilidades el amor no era un sentimiento que podía permitirse a la ligera. Y eso le parecía triste, _muy_ triste, además de injusto.

—Da la vuelta —pidió, y Gintoki fue dócil.

Shigeshige acercó su cara para mirarlo de cerca, le gustaba mucho observar sus rasgos, tenerlo así, entre los brazos. Lo besó con afecto, sin cerrar los ojos, tratando de demostrarle con el gesto su gratitud, pues sabía que Gintoki no le correspondía, al menos no del todo.

—Shogun-sama —habló, mientras el susodicho le besaba el mentón—, será mejor que me vaya, he estado mucho tiempo aquí, se darán cuenta.

—No temas.

—No quiero que usted tenga problemas —aclaró, para despejar toda duda al respecto; no temía por sí mismo.

—Soy el Shogun —aseguró, para dejarle en claro que no le importaba que descubrieran su aventura—. Quiero hacerlo de nuevo, antes que vayas a cumplir con tu labor.

Gintoki asintió, incapaz de negarse; lo abrazó por la cintura y lo acostó sobre la cama para acariciarlo. En ese momento, Toyotomi dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sabiendo que ese samurái era capaz de advertir una tenue invasión al espacio privado.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Takamori con su habitual cara de matón.

—Oh —señaló hacia atrás—, parece que el Capitán de la Gran Guardia está haciendo también un _gran_ trabajo en la cama del Shogun.

Takamori chistó por lo bajo mientras su compañero volvía a señalar, como si le estuviera instando a que fuera a dar un vistazo por si no le creía, pero Takamori no lo hizo. Lo miró con desprecio, de arriba hacia abajo, plantando su mejor expresión de asco.

—No me interesa lo que dos hombres hagan en una cama —dio la vuelta y antes de marcharse, comunicó el mensaje—, Mitsunari dice que vayas a verlo urgente.

Toyotomi asintió, agradeciéndole la información. Al quedarse solo, Takamori no pudo resistir el impulso de volver sobre sus pasos para abrir apenas la fusuma y espiar. Cuando lo hizo, cerró con rapidez, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Tenían un problema grande entre manos. El Shogun no dejaba de sumar puntos en contra para el descontento del Tendoshu. Buscó a Jiiya y sin ningún remordimiento se lo dijo.

—Si se enamora de ese hombre, será un problema.

—Oh, Takamori —dijo con sorna—, ¿desde cuándo te interesa el romance entre hombres? Creía que no eras de los que caminaban por esa senda.

—Se lo digo en serio, usted es su consejero personal. Como Tairô debería cumplir con su función y convencerlo para que tome a una mujer cuanto antes.

—Yo haré mi trabajo, tú has el tuyo.

—Toyotomi lo sabe, y no tardarán en saberlo los otros dos.

Jiiya trató de no revelar su turbación. Asintió, agradeciendo en el fondo, aunque no lo hiciera verbal, esa dura dosis de realidad. Takamori no era dado a ser suave a la hora de tocar puntos importantes.

—Fue un error aceptar a ese hombre en el castillo. Traerá desgracias —dijo antes de irse a la reunión del día.

Una reunión en la que nadie más aparte de ellos cuatro era parte, ni siquiera el Shogun. Allí los Consejeros Veteranos conversaban sobre asuntos delicados que tenían que ver con el desempeño del Shigeshige en su cargo, ellos debían responder por él al Tendoshu.

—¿Sucede algo, Jiiya? —Shinpachi había escuchado poco de la conversación y aunque no había oído el nombre de Gin en la última oración soltada por Takamori, presentía que hablaban de él.

—Oh, muchacho —vio que a su lado estaba Soyo—, niña, ¿no deberías estar en tu clase de literatura?

—Lo siento, es mi culpa, yo le pedí que me trajera aquí.

—¡No, no! Es mi culpa —Soyo agitó los brazos, escondiendo la sonrisa tras las abultadas mangas de su túnica—, le dije que no tenía nada importante para hacer.

—Bueno, ve, ve —El viejito hubiera agitado los brazos de tenerlos, el gesto al menos había sido muy patente.

Soyo se despidió de Shinpachi y corriendo se perdió por el pasillo donde Nobume la esperaba con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que la muchacha los seguía. Dio la vuelta, concentrándose en Maizô.

—¿Qué buscabas?

—¿De qué hablaba con Takamori-san? —respondió con otra pregunta, directa y letal.

—Oh, no… nada de importancia.

Sabía que los rumores de esa clase se esparcían como la pólvora, le convenía ser sensato. Amén de que el chico, debía admitirlo, era muy jovencito todavía para verse implicado en problemas de alcoba de esa índole.

—Me dio la sensación que hablaban de Gin-san.

Shinpachi fue insistente, porque no daría el brazo a torcer de ser acertado con sus deducciones. Y como si hubiera sido invocado, Gintoki salió de la ante sala que daba al cuarto personal del Shogun.


	11. Tregua

La mirada que cruzó con Shinpachi fue extraña. Gintoki había bajado los ojos al suelo. Por un ínfimo instante, pero lo había hecho y Shinpachi sabía que ese samurái no era de los que rehusaban la mirada de esa manera. Algo no estaba bien, de eso se había percatado sin más.

—¿Todo está… bien? —preguntó el chico con duda. Maizô se disculpó dejándolos solos, ese era un buen momento para escapar.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Bien —Shinpachi lo notaba raro pero no quería darle vueltas al tema, otros asuntos primaban—, tienes que venir, se están quejando de que no te has aparecido en toda la mañana —dio la vuelta esperando a que lo siguiera—, les prometiste que hoy ibas a ser tú quien entrenara con ellos y sabes cómo son…

—Oh, sí, como una delicada mujer. Son tan susceptibles —comentó con apatía, metiéndose un dedo en la nariz.

—Son sensibles y se alborotan bajo cualquier pretexto.

—Oh, y les encanta amotinarse. No parecen ser guardias del Shogun con ese comportamiento, ¿qué es esto, la escuela?

Shinpachi lo estudió de reojo cuando nombró al Shogun, no olvidaba la discusión que habían tenido esa mañana y creía que debía disculparse.

—Gin-san, lamento haberte preguntado eso esta mañana —frenó, tratando de acaparar su atención—, lo del Shogun —aclaró, sonriendo.

—¿Qué ocurre con él?

—Lamento haber desconfiado de ti y preguntar semejante disparate.

—Está bien —dijo y siguió caminando sin esperarlo.

Gintoki lo dejó con las palabras en la boca, era evidente que no quería hablar al respecto. Dadas las circunstancias no podía dejar de sentir que esa disculpa por parte del chico era una daga clavada en el pecho y en sus virtudes.

Shinpachi trotó para darle alcance y aunque intentó investigar qué ocurría o si había pasado algo grave con el Shogun, Gintoki se las ingenió para desviar el tema.

—Esta noche dejaremos el castillo. El fin de semana tenemos que trabajar con el Shinsengumi.

La conversación derivó con éxito a otros temas, no obstante para Shinpachi era claro que Gintoki se encontraba demasiado distraído, o mejor sería decir que estaba retrospectivo. Era un hombre que solía ser deslenguado con los suyos y cuando estaba cómodo; pero había soltado pocas palabras durante todo el día. Las sonrisas fueron escasas. Tanto, que Shinpachi las extrañó.

Esa noche Gintoki fue particularmente dedicado y atento a su placer; fue suave y cariñoso al hacerle el amor, como no solía serlo, al menos no a ese nivel. Shinpachi pasó toda la noche en los brazos del hombre, como si este no quisiera soltarlo o como si temiera una posible fuga de su parte si lo hacía. Sin embargo Shinpachi no tenía interés en irse; no iría a ningún lugar donde no estuviera Gin-san. Permanecería a su lado, fiel a su _nenja_.

Antes de quedarse dormido, se estiró para apagar la lámpara, pudiendo apreciar la marca en el cuello de Gintoki, casi en la nuca. Era una mordida, una que no era suya, pues él no tenía esa costumbre. Trató de no darle valor, apagó la luz mientras Gin lo atrapaba de nuevo entre los abrazos, murmurando somnoliento palabras inentendibles de afecto eterno.

…

Cada vez que su hermano volvía, lo hacía irreconocible; podía notar que Shinpachi había madurado en esos meses lo que se madura en años. Era un hombre, con todas las letras. Lucía como uno en la manera de hablar, de caminar, hasta de respirar, y apenas tenía diecisiete años. Orgullo era lo que sentía cuando lo miraba a los ojos. Gin había hecho un gran trabajo con él.

—Hay dos nuevos postulantes —le informó apenas llegó a casa ese jueves. Le sorprendió que lo hiciera solo, pues en el último tiempo se había vuelto inseparable con Gintoki, parecía la sombra de este.

—Bien, me encargaré de ellos.

—Oh, suena como si fueras a matarlos.

Sonrió y le permitió que le revolviera el pelo, no le molestaba que lo tratara como a un niño, en el fondo agradecía esos gestos maternales. A veces eran necesarios y en el castillo los echaba en falta.

Shinpachi se fue hasta al dôjô para probar a los nuevos reclutas del Shinsengumi. Todavía era de día para cuando empezó con la labor. Afuera había quedado Tae, sentada en el genkan mientras meditaba sobre los cambios dados en ese último tiempo. No había querido ir al dôjô temiendo que la presencia de una mujer alterase la rutina de los hombres.

Como si hubiera sido conjurado por sus pensamientos, Gintoki apareció. Ella lo miró de una manera muy especial y esperó a que tomara asiento a su lado, mientras la tarde moría con lentitud.

Tuvo un gesto inusual para ser ella pero que al hombre no le sorprendió. Había apoyado la cabeza en su brazo, un leve instante, como si hubiera un mensaje en ese simple y efímero gesto afectuoso.

No le había sorprendido porque sabía que Tae le tenía estima, aunque lo despachara siempre de malos modos y fuera irreverente con él. Un cariño muy similar al que él le tenía, de resignada fraternidad. Resignada porque era un sentimiento que estaba, pese a las peleas y menosprecios mutuos que durante todo ese tiempo se dedicaron.

Quizás él la quería por el simple motivo de que era Tae Shimura, la hermana de Shinpachi, pero ella lo quería porque había sido más que su libertador. En el presente había aprendido a respetarlo, con o sin título honorífico otorgado por el shogunato.

No obstante esa clase de gestos eran poco frecuentes y esporádicos, que procuraba tener cuando no había nadie más que ellos dos. Gintoki no podía precisar cuándo habían comenzado, ni mucho menos cuándo había empezado a corresponderlos con una fugaz sonrisa.

—¿Tu hermano?

—Probando a dos nuevos postulantes.

—Oh —de nuevo un silencio que era reconfortante. La miró, Tae lucía muy pensativa, quiso curiosear al respecto, pero no fue necesario pues ella enseguida tomó la palabra.

—¿Sabes? Estuve pensando… —miró la tierra, enlazando el brazo al del hombre—En que ahora sí podríamos casarnos. Es un buen momento.

—Ey —reprochó con gracia—, se supone que es el hombre quién debe proponerlo.

Tae lo miró entre ojos, tratando de no distraerse con nimiedades en un momento tan delicado como ese en el que buscaba sincerarse. No, no iba a hablarle al hombre de amor, conocía lo suficiente a Gintoki Sakata como para saber que no era fácil de embaucar, como muchas mujeres podrían llegar a alucinar.

—Los beneficios son muchos y… si lo pienso bien, no me parece tan desagradable la idea de pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Gintoki pareció sopesar el ofrecimiento que le hacía la mujer, pero en realidad trataba de hallar las palabras correctas que le ayudaran a revelar el gran inconveniente para llevar a cabo ese enlace por compromiso.

—No creo que a Shinpachi le agrade mucho —había sido sutil, tan sutil que Tae pensó que se refería a los esperados celos de hermano menor.

—¿Qué dices? Si te quiere como a un hermano —exclamó con una tenue sonrisa, eso ambos lo sabían—, además él fue quien lo propuso.

—¿Él lo propuso? —se enserió tan de golpe que Tae alzó las cejas, algo asombrada por ese cambio brusco.

—Sí, ¿no te acuerdas? —intentó refrescarle la memoria, pero Gintoki asintió. Claro que lo recordaba, había sido todo al principio; en ese entonces no habían atravesado por esa amalgamas de sensaciones tan complejas.

Suspiró. La idea de casarse ya no le motivaba tanto como antes, en especial en ese momento de su vida que descubría, era un asco en el aspecto sentimental. No podía poner nada en orden y se sentía incapaz de ajustar sus prioridades.

—No me parece una buena idea.

—¿Por qué? —fue firme al preguntarlo, le soltó el brazo y miró al frente.

Gintoki se dio cuenta que estaba enojada, que de alguna manera la había ofendido. ¿Qué podía explicarle? ¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Tomó aire, era difícil hablar del tema con la hermana de Shinpachi, no sabía de qué manera iba a tomárselo. Conociéndola, con violencia.

La miró de perfil, Tae era bonita y él tenía hormonas de sobra como para darse cuenta que sería un placer poseerla, como esposa y como mujer. ¿Cuántas veces se había excitado por un simple roce con ella? Sin embargo, siempre había sabido controlarse para conservar su propia vida y en especial por respeto a ella, porque -volvía a decirse, cual mantra- era la hermana de Shinpachi. Toda mujer merecía su respeto, pero ella diez veces más. Aunque fuera insolente con él y no se lo mereciera, aunque hubiera sido criada por gorilas y fuera violenta con él… era Tae Shimura.

Si se casaba con ella no solo tendría la posibilidad de formar una familia, quizás hasta lograría persuadir al Shogun, convencerlo de alguna manera a que también hiciera lo mismo y así olvidarse de él. ¿Qué diantres le importaba el Shogun en ese momento? Debía comenzar a pensar en sí mismo, de manera egoísta, o en caso contrario viviría pendiente de la felicidad de los demás.

Pero no quería, no sin antes tocar con ella el delicado tema de Shinpachi como su _wakashu_. Dudaba que el chico se lo hubiera confesado, más que nada porque ella jamás mostró estar enterada al respecto: nunca había hecho un comentario y, en el presente, estaba allí diciéndole que era un buen momento para casarse, como habían previsto de antemano, sin mencionar el escabroso tema.

—Estoy esperando una respuesta —intimó.

—No quiero que Shinpachi se moleste.

—Lo pones de excusa —arrojó con enfado—, eres tan miserable.

—No es excusa —vociferó, concluyendo que quizás era una buena forma de demostrarse a sí mismo y a ella, cual podría ser la reacción de Shinpachi.

Acaso, ¿sería aceptación o rechazo? No lo sabía, y en el fondo, aunque no se lo confesara siquiera a su sombra le dolería que Shinpachi aceptase la idea con equidad; ni hablar si lo hacía con alegría.

—Está bien —aceptó—, pero dependerá de la reacción de Shinpachi.

—¿Desde cuándo tu vida depende de mi hermano?

Él la miró de una manera extraña, como si hubiera encontrado algo de sorprendente verdad en esa pregunta. Tae pareció adivinar algo de todo el meollo del asunto, porque se quedó con la boca abierta. La cerró y volvió a mirar al frente con abstracción.

No tardó demasiado en posar los ojos en él, incapaz de poder preguntárselo con palabras, esperaba que su dura mirada fuera suficiente para transmitir el mensaje; él se la sostuvo, con fiereza, pero el encanto terminó cuando Shinpachi irrumpió, incapaz de ignorar la intimidad entre los dos.

—¿Qué hacen?

—Ah, Shin-chan—ella pareció volver en sí. Le sonrió con lo que parecía ser nerviosismo por haber sido descubierta. Gintoki no lo miró, no podía. Menos que menos sabiendo que Tae no perdería el tiempo al intentar averiguar lo que comenzaba a sospechar.

—¿De qué hablaban?

—Ven, acércate —le respondió a su hermano—, tenemos que… contarte algo —miró a Gintoki tratando de animarlo a dar ese paso. Como si estuviera obligándole a adoptar una postura, cual fuera, antes que esa indiferente.

—¿Qué es, Gin-san?

No se dio por aludido, y por ese motivo Tae tomó la palabra con fingida emoción. Se había dado cuenta en ese preciso instante.

—Estábamos pensando en que… es un buen momento para casarnos, ¿qué opinas, Shin-chan?

El chico miró con tanta aspereza al hombre que, aunque estaba de espalda, este podía sentir la mirada de Shinpachi clavándosele. Giró con lentitud, para contemplarlo con seriedad; quería comprobar en sus ojos lo que ya se figuraba, pero contrario a lo esperado, no pudo experimentar felicidad al percibir el descontento. No en esas circunstancias.

—¿Vas a casarte con ella? —cuestionó con dureza. Tae borró la sonrisa de sus labios con lentitud y miró el suelo, para después girar y darle la espalda a su hermano— ¡Te pregunté si vas a casarte con mi hermana!

Tae tragó saliva, sintiendo que los ojos se le humedecían. Todo cobraba un sentido diferente en el presente; la marca de su hermano en la muñeca, su reserva, la manera de seguir a Gintoki. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

—Shinpachi, espera —murmuró el hombre cuando el chico dio la vuelta para irse corriendo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —reprochó Tae mirándolo con severidad, no podía retener las lágrimas así que se puso de pie, no sin antes darle un puñetazo en el hombro, y se metió en la casa. No se mostraría derrotada ante ese malnacido.

—¡¿Qué mierda les pasa hoy a los Shimura, eh?! —Se puso de pie, pero no correría detrás de ninguno de los dos para consolarlos, era problema de ellos si no sabían lidiar con sus emociones y pretensiones, bastante tenía con las propias— ¡¿Están con la regla los dos?!

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! —le reprochó de nuevo cuando lo vio entrando a la sala.

—¡¿Y qué pretendías que te dijera, mujer?! —perdió la mirada, no era fácil hablar de ello—. No tuvimos opciones.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Siéntate —le ofreció en su propia casa, señalándole la alfombra—, te lo explicaré.

Ella actuó obediente, porque en verdad precisaba entender. Mientras Gintoki le daba detalles y motivos, le molestó comprender que su hermano había quedado envuelto en una telaraña de mentiras. Entendía que no habían podido pensar en otro camino mejor en una situación tan tensa como aquella, pero había pormenores que le fastidiaban.

—No te voy a perdonar que lo lastimes de alguna forma.

—No tengo en mente lastimarlo adrede —canturreó con una pizca de sorna y obviedad.

—¿Por qué le hiciste eso?

—Ey, hablas como si yo lo hubiera pretendido.

—No frenaste. Pudo haber quedado todo en la ceremonia, pero es evidente que no diste marcha atrás —apretó los dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada—. Tú sabes la clase de samurái que es Shin-chan —dijo y se puso de pie para ir a la cocina a empezar a preparar la cena, ya era tarde.

Quiso seguir reprochándole, pero cuando volvió a la sala de Gin no quedaba ni su perfume natural. Adiós a la idea de ser la esposa de Sakata y, aunque debería sentirse contenta por ello, le preocupaba su hermano. Todavía era joven… y Gintoki era un idiota. Ella se figuraba mejor que nadie lo muy en serio que Shinpachi debía haberse tomado ser el wakashu de ese desgraciado.

No debería preocuparse tanto, pero como su hermana mayor y único familiar le resultaba imposible. Sabía que Gin cuidaría de él, además podía proveerle muchos beneficios. No, no debía ser tan tonta y negativa; no obstante debía hacerse a un lado. No iba a casarse con Gintoki en esas circunstancias, eso era claro.

Gintoki volvió a la Yorozuya tratando de dejar ese episodio atrás. Comprendía el enojo de Shinpachi, pues no debía ser nada agradable tener como cuñado a quien te folla, fue lo que pensó. Sin embargo había otras cuestiones que lo atormentaban, porque si el enojo de Shinpachi iba más allá de eso, podía significar que todo ese asunto de la ceremonia se lo había tomado muy a pecho.

Se querían mucho, punto, pero no más allá de ello, ¿cierto? En el presente ya no podía asegurarlo, se sentía inquieto e inseguro, pero una sonrisa se plasmó en sus labios al suponer que la reacción de Shinpachi se debía a otro motivo, a que habían nacido en él sentimientos más profundos.

No era momento de sentarse a filosofar al respecto, era momento de tener la cabeza fría y actuar. Al otro día tenía que ir a hablar con el Shinsengumi para informarse respecto al asalto. Debía asegurarse, después de aquello, que Kagura y la vieja, así como Sadaharu, Catherine y Tama estuvieran seguros. Entonces, primero, debía ir a Yoshiwara, no solo a descargar tensiones, sino especialmente para hablar con Tsukuyo.

Aunque se mostrara molesta y argumentara que como líder de las Hyakka no podía darse el lujo de pasear por Kabuki por sus caprichos, el hombre conocía muy bien su lado amable, ese que no le permitía negarse a su pedido, menos si dicho pedido provenía entre sábanas.

Aunque ni muerto lo reconocería y menos que menos a ella, se sentía aliviado al contar con su ayuda. Sabía que Tsukuyo cuidaría de lo que él no podría cuidar de momento. Temía, no sin fundamentos, que después de la emboscada la situación se pusiera peligrosa para los que lo rodeaban.

…

Cuando a la tarde se apareció en la casa de los Shimura para llevarse a Shinpachi consigo al Shinsengumi, le sorprendió encontrar un clima ameno y de paz entre los hermanos y para con él. Se figuraba caras largas y reproches implícitos, pero Tae lo recibió con la indolencia de siempre, mientras Shinpachi lo hacía con neutralidad.

No lo notaba relajado del todo, pero tampoco estaba siendo duro con él. Lo veía más serio y callado que de costumbre. De camino al Shinsengumi, Shinpachi aprovechó que iban los dos solos y trató de disculparse.

—Lamento mi comportamiento de ayer —. No, no lo lamentaba en absoluto, pero entendía que Gin no tenía la culpa ni la necesidad de corresponder sus sentimientos, y siendo sincero consigo mismo, hasta a él le había sorprendido su reacción—. Me comporté como un crío —agregó, ante el cerrado mutismo del adulto, quien lo escuchaba con calma y algo de ternura, porque Shinpachi trataba de demostrarle y demostrarse que ya era un adulto, cuando no tenía ninguna necesidad de probar nada, todavía era joven y no era ningún crimen serlo.

—Shinpachi-

—No tenía derecho a actuar como actué —Se apresuró a decir. Había salido corriendo como un niño, lo tenía tan presente que le avergonzaba.

—Está bien —alzó los hombros, pensaba con acierto que Shinpachi se estaba torturando demasiado al respecto, y volvía a decirse que sin necesidad alguna. Siguió con espontaneidad— No estoy enojado, si es eso lo que te preocupa; nada más estoy sorprendido, pero no enojado —reiteró para despejar dudas y temores en el chico.

Él tampoco tenía la obligación de explicarse, pero le urgía dejarle en claro a Shinpachi que lo tomaba en serio, aunque no se lo demostrara. Siempre lo había hecho, desde que lo había conocido.

Shinpachi levantó la retraída mirada para posarla en él, regalándole una escueta sonrisa que Gintoki correspondió con otra aun más concisa. No hablaron durante lo poco que quedó de camino, sentían que todo había sido dicho con los silencios.

Al llegar al Shinsengumi notaron con facilidad que este estaba sumido en un caos que, en ese último tiempo, se había vuelto habitual. Tenían demasiado trabajo y muy poca gente, detalle que Kondo no se molestó en reclamar apenas vio a Shinpachi.

—¡No seas tan estricto, Shinpachi-kun! —rió, haciéndolos pasar para que tomaran asiento—¡Tan solo dos en este mes es muy poco!

—¿No te sientes conforme con Kano y Tashiro? —Shinpachi alzó las cejas.

—No es eso, es que estamos escasos de personal, hoy a la noche tenemos la… misión —ladeó la cabeza sin saber cómo llamarlo y eso que se suponía que era el jefe a cargo—, sin restar que Edo está padeciendo más que nunca a los Yakuza, el grupo de Dobunezumi parece saber que no podemos estar en las calles y han multiplicado los robos, asesinatos, violaciones, peleas… y otras linduras.

—La incompetencia del Shinsengumi no es culpa de Shinpachi —lo defendió Gintoki, sin que nadie le diera pie a meterse en la conversación.

—No digo eso —Kondo trató de explicarse—, pero solo dos hombres en un mes es…

—¿Prefieres que te mande a cualquier idiota que sepa manejar medianamente bien una katana o quieres a hombres que realmente merezcan estar en las filas del Shinsengumi? —Shinpachi se ajustó los lentes, había dicho aquello con una calma y una altura envidiable. Gintoki sonrió, conforme con esa postura—. Además, Kano es muy habilidoso, vale por diez hombres y es muy joven, tiene la edad de Okita-san y todo un futuro por delante. Cuando le pregunté qué era lo máximo que podría hacer por el Shogunato, respondió que estar dispuesto a dar la vida por el Shogun.

Shinpachi sabía que había sido sincero. Muchos postulantes soltaban palabras similares con el fin de simpatizar, pero él podía ver franqueza en los ojos de aquellos que en verdad lo decían desde el corazón.

—Eso es bueno —se apresuró a decir Kondo, con alteración.

—Tashiro no es muy bueno en técnica, pero es muy fuerte. Cuando le pregunté a quién salvaría en una situación hipotética en la que el Shogun corriera peligro y también sus propios seres queridos, tardó unos segundos en responder: "supongo que protegería lo que en ese momento considere más importante". Es franco, leal y transparente. Su honestidad vale por mil de los muchos charlatanes que te siguen. —Aunque no lo dijera de manera abierta, lo que más le había gustado de Tashiro era haber visto mucho de lo que valoraba de Gin-san en su franca respuesta.

—Bien, ¿podemos ir al punto? —Hijikata intervino apareciendo por uno de los laterales, se sentó encendiendo un cigarrillo. Él no se quejaba de que solo hubiera dos nuevos postulantes para las filas del Shinsengumi, en parte pensaba parecido a Shinpachi.

—Ey —terció Gintoki buscando molestarlo, solo por el placer de verlo cabreado— ¿no piensas saludar a tu gran capitán? —se señaló.

—Muere, infeliz —le respondió entre dientes para seguir como si nada mientras Gin reía. Dejó sobre la mesilla, frente a los demás, un plano del puerto de Edo—, este es el mapa. Yamazaki ya está a bordo, se comunicará con nosotros cuando llegue el cargamento. La idea es atacar en el momento que estén haciendo la transacción.

—¿Ya se sabe quién o quiénes son los compradores? —preguntó Gintoki y Kondo negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tenemos un nombre, pero es uno ficticio. Un sobrenombre, según tu… informante —Hijikata no supo cómo tildarlo—: Hasegawa, dijo que ese era el nombre que solía usar un alto funcionario Amanto. Sin embargo la transacción se va a hacer con la mafia… debe ser un intermediario. Si nos ponemos a pensar, es lógico, porque ningún funcionario se haría presente en el momento más sucio porque correría el riesgo de quedar implicado.

—¿Y no es mejor dejar que hagan la compra y seguir al otro grupo para llegar a este funcionario?

Hijikata y Kondo pestañearon como si ninguno de los dos hubiera contemplado antes ese camino. Sin embargo no pasaba tanto por eso, sino por la sorpresa ante una conclusión muy inesperada que los colocaba en una situación delicada. Tôshirô suspiró, cerrando los ojos, a la par que Isao lo miraba, para ser él quién tomara la palabra.

—Es que de todos modos no creemos que la transacción se llegue a hacer.

—¿Por qué? —la pregunta fue hecha al unísono; solo que a diferencia de Shinpachi, Gintoki sospechaba la respuesta.

—Aparentemente un viejo conocido tuyo tiene en mente atentar contra estos piratas —dijo Hijikata mirando a Gintoki sentado frente a él, este alzó las cejas mientras reflexionaba.

Katsura era un factor que no había previsto, y no debería sorprenderle, después de todo Zura iba detrás de cada amanto que deshonraba, con sus trabajos sucios, su hermosa Edo. Tratar de hablar con él para hacerle desistir sería como intentar convencer a una piedra para que se moviera de lugar.

—Bien, entonces dicen que lo mejor sería atacar al momento de la transacción. Corriendo el riesgo de que Zura intervenga.

—Sí —Kondo respondió la inquietud de Gintoki—. Tenemos solo la sospecha de que Katsura Kotaro se hará presente; aunque sea una ligera suposición o una certeza, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Las cosas pueden salir muy mal y, además, no podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de apresarlo.

—¿O lo vas a impedir? —cuestionó Hijikata con cierto tono punzante, todos sabían de la amistad de Gintoki con el líder de la fracción nacionalista.

—No tengo por qué, ni la necesidad. A ver si ustedes son capaces de apresar a Zura —alzó los hombros con autosuficiencia y sonrió con socarronería—, en todos estos años el Shinsengumi jamás pudo con él, ¿qué les hace pensar que hoy tendrán esa suerte?

Hijikata lo fulminó con la mirada, pero Kondo no le dio tiempo de limpiar el honor mancillado del Shinsengumi con la sangre de Gintoki, por lo que tomó enseguida la palabra para aclarar los detalles más relevantes a fin de que nada quedara librado al azar.

Gintoki no tenía ninguna necesidad de ir pero tanto él como Shinpachi tenían especial interés en estar presentes y asegurarse que todo saliera bien. Era su responsabilidad. Asimismo podían llegar a reconocer a algún enemigo.

Estar más cerca del peligro latente que acosaba al shogunato actual podía servirles para obtener una mísera pista sobre lo que los amanto tenían en mente, confirmar o desechar la suposición de que traían un plan entre manos no solo para derrocar al Shogun, sino para terminar lo empezado veinte años atrás.

El trabajo era el trabajo y les pagaban, _mucho_ , por hacerlo bien.

* * *


	12. Muerte

Miraba de reojo a Gin mientras este observaba, a través de los prismáticos que le había dejado Kondo, el sigiloso movimiento del Shinsengumi con el fin de abordar el barco. No entendía qué esperaban para ir; estaba ansioso y la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo, como en cada trabajo y en el momento previo a entrar en acción. Por la ansiedad se rascó la espalda, el cuello, la cabeza.

—Ya, Gin… ¿por qué no vamos?

—¿Estás loco? Dejemos que el Shinsengumi se encargue de los más molestos. Yo solo quiero al capitán —volvió a mirar, poniéndose de pie con brusquedad. Soltó los prismáticos y echó a correr—¡Vamos, están alzando vuelo!

—¡Gin-san, espérame! —corrió tras él, pero Gintoki estaba desesperado por llegar antes de que el barco tomara una altura considerable y fuera imposible abordarlo.

En la cubierta todo era confusión, gritos y sangre. Alcanzó a colgarse de la escalerilla para subir con agilidad. Shinpachi quiso imitarlo y casi se queda en tierra de no ser porque Gintoki le sostuvo de la muñeca, ayudándole a subir. Una vez con los pies dentro del barco, miraron hacia los costados.

—Tú por la derecha, yo por la izquierda —indicó Gintoki.

—¿Y qué buscamos concretamente?

—Al capitán.

—¿Y cómo reconozco al capitán de este barco? —preguntó con fastidio mientras desenvainaba la katana.

—Porque tendrá un parche en el ojo, un garfio en lugar de mano y un loro en el hombro.

—¡Ponte serio, ¿quieres?!

—Ya te darás cuenta cuando lo tengas enfrente —se quejó con soltura, colocándose el bo en el hombro como si fuera una bolsa de patatas—, cuando eso pase, silba. No lo enfrentes, seguramente será duro. Lo necesitamos vivo, una vez que él sea apresado, los demás se rendirán, así son los piratas —alzó las cejas y cerró los ojos, reflexionando—, aunque los que son como Luffy no abandonan _nakama_.

—¡Esto no es la JUMP! —despotricó con desprecio empezando a caminar por el lado que le correspondía. Notó de inmediato que el pasillo estaba demasiado tranquilo: la batalla parecía estar librándose en la popa y la proa.

—¡Vuelve en una sola pieza, Patsuan! —le gritó viéndolo irse de espaldas. Shinpachi no respondió ni volteó a verlo.

En el camino se cruzaron con varios tripulantes. Cada puerta que era abierta, develaba más y más enemigos, parecía el Resident Evil. Shinpachi ya no quería abrir más puertas. Gintoki no la estaba pasando nada bien tampoco, porque se había perdido en su camino. No era momento para pensar en las similitudes de la vida real con el manga, pero joder, se sentía Zoro Roronoa.

—¡Gintoki! —gritó alguien que el mentado samurái supo reconocer. Por la puerta abierta pudo ver a Katsura de pie sobre la borda mientras era sostenido por Elizabeth.

—Eh, Zura, ¿qué tal va eso? —saludó, como quien saluda a un compañero de trabajo.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, Gintoki?!

—Es largo de explicar —se acercó a él, con calma—, dime, ¿has visto al capitán de este barco?

—¡Ya está muerto —respondió mientras Elizabeth ajustaba el paracaídas—, pero Gintoki, sal de aquí ahora mismo!

—¿Eh?

—¡En unos minutos este barco explotará y será un _gran_ explosión! —Le tendió la mano— ¡Ven conmigo, ya no hay tiempo y estamos muy alto!

—¡Mierda! —No aceptó la ayuda para sorpresa de Katsura. Pese a la advertencia dio la vuelta echando a correr como un desaforado— ¡Shinpachi!

En ese momento Katsura lo entendió. No se preocupó, sabía que Gintoki era fuerte, si la guerra Jôi no lo había matado, no lo haría una explosión, aunque esta fuera una multiplicada por mil debido a las armas de alto calibre que allí había escondidas. Había sido cuidadoso en programarla para cuando el barco estuviera en el cielo tratando de atravesar la atmósfera en pos de escapar. Esa clase de explosión en tierra sería letal y muy perjudicial para los habitantes de Edo.

—¡Por cierto, Gintoki —vociferó dando el salto—, no es Zura, es Katsura!

En el nuevo camino que tomó se cruzó con algunos del Shinsengumi; no tenía tiempo para andar deteniéndose, pero en la medida que pudo les fue avisando y esparciendo el rumor como pólvora. No era de extrañar que hasta incluso muchos piratas prefirieran dejar las armas en pos de salvar sus miserables vidas.

Dobló para llegar a la proa y, contra el mástil, lo vio luchando. Estaba cubierto de sangre y agitado, rodeado de tantos hombres que era difícil precisar un número. Lo positivo era que estaba cerca de la borda.

Shinpachi lo vio, pero no podía oír lo que le gritaba, en el barullo solo alcanzó a distinguir dos palabras: "Salta" y "Zura", y pudo suponer lo que eso significaba.

—¡Gin-san!

—¡Salta ahora, Shinpachi! —volvió a exigirle con rudeza, dando estocadas con el fin de llegar a él, pero algunos piratas lo habían acorralado contra lo que parecía ser un cuarto de provisiones.

Trató de sacárselos de encima, notando que el chico seguía allí, quizás intentando acercarse a él. Volvió a gritarle, pero Shinpachi lo miró con ferocidad. No iba a saltar y dejarlo allí, era evidente que Gin necesitaba ayuda para lograr salir del tumulto que lo mantenía apresado; los piratas estaban tan fuera de sí que aunque gastara saliva en decirles que dejaran de luchar inútilmente, porque pronto todo iba a volar por los aires, era en vano.

—¡Shinpachi, es una orden! —Hizo un último intento por convencer al terco muchacho, sin dejar de prestar atención a los movimientos que hacía. El roce de un alfanje en el hombro le hizo perder fuerza en el brazo que trataba de parar las estocadas furiosas de otro de los hombres— ¡Salta, mocoso!

—¡No voy a irme sin ti, imbécil!

Por estar discutiendo a la distancia se distrajeron. Eran dos idiotas, que en vez de actuar como dos samuráis entrenados, se comportaban como dos imprudentes, prestando atención a la seguridad del otro y descuidando la propia.

En esas circunstancias no fue de extrañar que Shinpachi recibiera una estocada mortal.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, había sentido un dolor agudo en el vientre. Cuando bajó la vista, allí pudo verlo, medio alfanje clavado en su cuerpo. Parecía irreal y el grito de Gin a la lejanía, la desesperación de este, era tan palpable que lo angustiaba.

Había visto como uno de los hombres clavaba la espalda de Shinpachi contra el mástil principal, ensartándolo como si fuera una brocheta. La desesperación hizo mella en él y sin saber cómo, o con qué fuerza sobrante, se abrió paso hasta llegar al pirata y rebanarle el brazo con un corte limpio. Se quitó a otro de encima, rebanándole la cabeza. Era en momentos como ese que Gintoki se convertía en Shiroyasha.

Quitó la espada del vientre de Shinpachi para liberarlo y lo tomó de un brazo arrastrándose con él hasta la borda. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó; incluso sabiendo que a esa altura estrellarse contra el mar sería como colisionar contra la acera.

La explosión del barco les dio un impulso no previsto, violento y peligroso. Gintoki aferró más el cuerpo de Shinpachi, mientras este perdía la consciencia del todo. O moría. Gin no podía precisarlo en ese momento.

…

Cuando despertó lo hizo sintiendo un dolor general, que se concentraba allí, donde estaba la herida más grande. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro intranquilo de Kagura. Ella pestañeó, diciendo algo que no pudo entender.

—Kagura-chan, ¿Gin-san? —preguntó con dificultad, cerró los ojos, para abrirlos de vuelta y ladear la cabeza. Estaba en un hospital— ¿Está bien?

—Parece que estar tanto tiempo con él te ha dotado de su misma habilidad sobrenatural para resistir las peores heridas —dijo su hermana, mientras Kagura dejaba el cuarto—, Santo cielo, Shin-chan, estás vivo de milagro —Le sonrió.

—Hermana…

—El doctor dice que tu herida tardará en sanar.

—¿Y Gin-san? —intentó sentarse, pero no pudo. Como si fuera llamado con el pensamiento, este apareció con Kagura.

Verlo entero, lleno de vendas como una momia, pero entrando con sus dos piernas, sus dos brazos y la cabeza hueca en su lugar, lo llenó de tal alivio que sentía ganas de llorar de la emoción.

Tae se acercó a Kagura y la invitó a ir a la cafetería por algo para comer, a lo que la niña no se negó. Gintoki agradeció en silencio el que los dejaran solos; pero si Shinpachi esperaba palabras dulces de parte de Gin, una reconfortante sonrisa o alguna sandez similar, podía quedarse toda la vida en el hospital aguardando por ello.

—Que sea la última vez, idiota —frunció el ceño, de verdad estaba furioso—. ¡Debes obedecerme, se supone que soy tu jefe! ¡Y si te digo que saltes, tú saltas!

—Gin-san —murmuró, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas contra su entera voluntad.

El adulto se acercó a la cama, sentándose a un lado. Miró al frente, tratando de reprimir el miedo que todavía sentía. Ese terror que lo había invadido al suponer a Shinpachi muerto. _Muerto_. La simple idea era insostenible.

—¿Qué haré si te pasa algo, Patsuan? —lo miró, pero su ceño fruncido ya no era de enojo, más bien de tristeza.

Fue en ese momento que Shinpachi se dio cuenta que Gin no estaba enojado, que en realidad estaba preocupado y muy asustado.

—Mi hermana me dijo una vez que… cuando amas a alguien… no te importa entregar la vida por esa persona… —murmuró, sintiendo que cada palabra le rasgaba la garganta. Sonrió con cortedad y la lágrima cayó, contra toda tentativa de frenarla por decoro y estúpido orgullo masculino— y anoche me di cuenta que… tenía razón.

Gin negó con la cabeza, soltando una risilla que parecía ser de lástima o descreimiento.

—¿Y qué sabe tu hermana del amor? —No había tenido la intención de sonar tan despreciativo, menos en un momento como ese, con Shinpachi hablándole de aquella manera, revelando lo que sí quería saber aunque se lo negara por prudencia—. No se trata de morir —suspiró, mirándolo ya sin dureza.

—Gin-san…

—¿No pensaste en cómo me sentiría yo? ¿No piensas en mi dolor? —Reprochó, tratando de controlar su cuerpo, sentía ganas de gritar—. Si te pasara algo a ti… no te das una idea, Patsuan —volvía a sentir rabia ante la simple idea, perderlo sería tan insoportable que no podría vivir en paz.

—Gin-san —volvió a repetir y estiró la mano, para tratar de rozarle al menos los dedos, lo tenía tan cerca y se moría de ganas de abrazarlo. Cuánta impotencia. Ni siquiera podía sentarse sin temer que las heridas se abrieran.

—Cuando amas a alguien, cuidas tu propia vida —siguió regañándole con rigor—, para poder asegurarte que esa persona es y será feliz por siempre… a tu lado —carraspeó incómodo, la conversación se estaba volviendo muy sentimental y Gin no sabía lidiar con emociones tan intrincadas, en especial cuando lo tomaban por sorpresa de aquella manera tan injusta.

Lo era, porque le fastidiaba reconocer que esos sentimientos estaban ahí y en él, en un momento tan crítico. No es que Shinpachi o Kagura tuvieran que morirse para que él llegara a reconocer, aunque fuera puertas adentro, que los quería con locura. Habían tenido muchas situaciones críticas como aquella, pero por las emociones que Shinpachi había sabido despertar entre sábanas, fuera de ella eran tan intensas que no le dejaban pensar en frío, lo dominaban y lo enceguecían.

—Tienes razón —lloriqueó y Gin se acercó a él para secarle las lágrimas con los pulgares. A veces olvidaba que Shinpachi todavía era un niño en algunos aspectos.

—Ya, dejemos de lado este momento embarazosamente cursi…

—Lo siento, Gin-san.

—Yo también —confesó con una ligera sonrisa—, prometo cuidarte mejor la próxima vez. Tu hermana ya me pegó para asegurarse de ello.

Shinpachi rió, en ese mar de lágrimas. Gintoki trató de distraerle contándole todo lo que pasó desde que habían caído al agua. Él también casi había perdido la consciencia, pero haciendo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas, logró nadar con el cuerpo de Shinpachi hasta donde el Shinsengumi pudiera verlos. En ese punto, Shinpachi preguntó por ellos, con semejante explosión no debería extrañarle que tuvieran tantas bajas.

—No te preocupes igual, los idiotas de siempre sobrevivieron —dijo, en referencia a Kondo, Hijikata, Okita y Yamazaki, quienes eran los que estaban a bordo—, yerba mala nunca muere.

Eso le recordó que él tenía algo por hacer, así que dejó a Shinpachi al cuidado de la enfermera y más tarde de su hermana para ir hasta la habitación donde Kondo estaba siendo atendido. El doctor no quiso dejarlo pasar, argumentando que sus heridas habían sido serias y que necesitaba descansar, pero Gintoki se las ingenió para colarse igual. Necesitaba hablar con él. No cruzaron muchas palabras, solo las necesarias.

—Las cosas pueden ponerse feas a partir de ahora.

Gintoki asintió, agradeciendo que eso le diera pie para pedirle el favor que tenía en mente.

—Por eso mismo… cuida de Otae.

—Lo haré —sonrió—, sabes que lo haré.

—No, en verdad —intimó—, pon custodia en su casa, no la dejen sola ni de día ni de noche.

Kondo asintió, tanto como el dolor se lo permitió. Hijikata apareció en el cuarto acompañado de una bonita enfermera que le seguía embobada, él era ajeno al encantamiento que había ejercido en la joven. Sin pelos en la lengua, echó a Gintoki del cuarto. Kondo necesitaba estar tranquilo.

…

Shinpachi manifestó su deseo de ser atendido por los médicos del castillo, se sentía más cerca de Gin si al menos volvía con él, aunque no pudiera ejercer sus funciones. A regañadientes, Gintoki y su hermana aceptaron. Trasladarlo no sería difícil, pero juzgaban que era innecesario.

Al otro día, Shinpachi ocupaba la cama de su cuarto personal en el castillo. Le rogó a Gin, de manera muy imperceptible, que fuera a visitarlo, pero sabía que su jefe tenía mucho trabajo, más en las circunstancias actuales, con el enemigo agitado y él en cama.

No le sorprendió recibir la visita de Toyotomi. Le agradecía el gesto, allí pasaba mucho tiempo solo y se aburría. Muchas veces terminaba pensando en idioteces que lo abrumaban y lo angustiaban.

Al final, era quien más le hacía compañía.

En una de esas tantas visitas, Toyotomi intentó insinuarle con tacto lo que era evidente hasta para el mismo Shinpachi, aunque no quisiera verlo.

—El Capitán de la Gran Guardia es muy requerido por el Shogun, se ve que se han hecho grandes amigos —Sirvió el agua en el vaso y se lo alcanzó al chico, estudiando su reacción.

Él sabía la verdad tras esas frecuentes citas, pero no iba a ser tan directo con el chico.

—Sí, se ve que el Shogun le ha tomado estima a Gin-san, no es de extrañar —argumentó con una sonrisa.

—Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad? —Fue suspicaz, desde la sonrisa hasta las palabras empleadas—, parece que el Shogun también le ha tomado el mismo cariño —Lo miró con cuidado, tratando de consolarlo al colocarle una mano sobre la que descansaba a un lado de la cama. Había sido un gesto fraternal—. Eres un buen chico y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti.

—¿A… A qué te refieres?

La sonrisa de Toyotomi lo incomodó. El hombre perdió la mirada, fijando los ojos en el amplio ventanal desde donde se podía ver gran parte el cielo gris y poco de la vida fuera de las murallas del castillo.

—El amor es una fuerza poderosa —dijo con cuidado, poniéndose de pie para abrir las cortinas al notar el interés del chico y así poder darle una mejor vista—, que es capaz de cegar. Por eso digo que me preocupas.

—No sé por qué a veces dices cosas que me desconciertan —Había aprendido a tutearlo con el tiempo, a tratarlo más como un semejante y no como lo que era, un superior. Después de todo Toyotomi no solo había insistido en ese trato, también lo había fomentado.

—No busco angustiarte, Shinpachi-kun —confesó, acercándose de nuevo a él para seguir hablando con lo que parecía ser preocupación—, pero si Ue-sama comparte los mismos sentimientos por el Ôbangashira, es evidente cuál es tu lugar.

—No entiendo —Trató de sentarse, buscando alguna manera de escapar a esa dolorosa realidad que el hombre le estaba queriendo hacer ver con tanto tino.

—Tú eres un simple soldado, uno muy habilidoso. Te falta experiencia, pero ya has demostrado ser un gran guerrero —agregó con gracia y tomó aire mientras metía los brazos dentro de la yukata que llevaba puesta ese día, era de tonos pasteles y le sentaba bien—. Pero tengo miedo que…

—Dilo…

—Es que… son solo —lo miró con reserva, decidiendo que ese era el momento justo para soltarlo, Shinpachi prestaba entera atención y ya se figuraba lo que iba a decirle—, si el amor ciega al Shogun, temo por tu seguridad.

—El Shogun no es así, Gin me dijo que es un hombre muy justo, por ejemplo con Sarutobi- —intentó justificarlo con desesperación, pero Toyotomi levantó una mano silenciándolo con cuidado.

—Me acuerdo de aquella vez que en el otoño —alzó las cejas—, te mandó a las murallas del este cuando una parte de la fracción nacionalista intentó tumbar la puerta —soltó una risilla—, era muy riesgoso, una simple bomba podía ser fatal y aun así, quiso poner a pruebas tus habilidades.

—No me lo recuerdes —cerró los ojos—, Gin-san tuvo que salvarme. Fui tan penoso, tomé malas decisiones y mucha gente murió por mi culpa.

—Como Consejero, sé algunas cosas que tú no, Shin-chan, y de las que no puedo hablar —susurró Toyotomi, mirándolo con astucia—… el Shogun no te considera digno porque eres muy joven, no porque no tengas talento. Si a eso le sumamos su evidente interés por el Capitán —suspiró, poniéndose de pie con energía.

—¿Toyotomi-san?

—¡No me escuches! Estoy hablando tonterías, lo cierto es que son todas suposiciones mías —sabía que había plantado una semilla punzante en el chico—, me preocupas, tan solo eso. Me parece un poco injusto que tu vida se vea truncada en este lugar.

—Gracias —al ver que negaba, agregó—, no… de verdad, gracias por abrirme los ojos.

—¿Tendrás más cuidado, entonces?

—Sí, me cuidaré más.

—Las órdenes son órdenes, pero yo sé que tú eres valioso —asintió, enseriándose—, demuéstrale al mundo que lo eres, que no eres una mera sombra de Gintoki Sakata. Yo lo he visto con mis propios ojos, tú eres diez veces más honrado y responsable que él… no te dejes llevar solo por títulos.

Una lágrima descendió por la mejilla de Shinpachi. Tragó saliva con dificultad, cerrando los ojos al sentir la confortante caricia de Toyotomi secándole la mejilla. Se alejó del chico y, en la puerta, se despidió prometiéndole que volvería a visitarlo, _siempre_ , hasta que sus heridas sanaran del todo.

Cuando esa noche Gintoki fue a verlo, el reproche le nació con sentido enojo.

—Es muy tarde, Gin-san.

—Lo sé —Señaló hacia atrás, a la puerta que recién había atravesado—, ¿quieres dormir? Me voy si quieres dormir.

Shinpachi suspiró.

—No es eso.

—Lo siento —Gintoki se acercó sentándose en la cama—, es que el Shogun me mandó a llamar.

—Siempre te manda a llamar —susurró, de una manera que dejaba en evidencia su descontento.

—Ey, ¿qué pasa? —Le sonrió, notando ese cambio en el chico.

¿Tanto le molestaba que no pudiera ir más temprano? Tenía demasiadas obligaciones, Shinpachi debería entenderlo en vez de comportarse como un crío. Sin embargo trató de ser empático, él sabía que no era nada agradable estar en cama todo el día sin hace nada más que ir del baño a la misma litera y viceversa.

—¿Te quedas? —suplicó, necesitaba tanto de Gin.

—Si me dices por qué tienes esa cara.

Shinpachi dudó en hablar, sabía que si le contaba aunque fuera algo de lo que le había dicho Toyotomi, no solo despertaría aun más su descontento hacia el Consejero, podía comprometerlo, y no era su fin.

—Es que… tengo miedo, Gin-san.

El aludido se agachó lo suficiente para darle un beso en la frente y susurrarle palabras bonitas, como que nunca tenía que tener miedo porque ahí estaba él, para cuidarlo, para que nada malo le pasara.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo? —Ahora el semblante lacrimoso de Shinpachi empezaba a preocuparle, el chico no solía mostrarse así, era demasiado orgulloso— Ya sé… en cuanto desbaratemos a la banda que está tras estos atentados, todo volverá a la calma, Shinpachi —se respondió solo, creyendo que todo se debía a la situación actual en la que estaban envueltos y no al miedo a perderlo, a morir.

—Lo sé —sonrió, porque Gintoki le hablaba con esa calma y ese tono suave que tanto le confortaba, que le daba alivio y un respaldo a sus emociones tan confusas.

Jaló de su yukata, de la misma que el Shogun le había regalado, y le pidió que se acostara a su lado. No le importaba comprobar que el cuerpo de Gin-san olía a sexo y a perfidia. No al menos en ese momento, lo necesitaba cerca, como nunca antes lo había necesitado.

—¿Tú me crees digno de ti, Gin-san?

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó malhumorado, sentándose apenas en la cama para mirarlo.

—Es decir… como samurái, como hombre, como amante… como _wakashu_ —suspiró— ¿soy digno?

—No sé a qué viene todo esto, Patsuan —lo besó con suavidad, besos cortos y un poco húmedos, llenos de ternura y deseo contenido.

No le respondió, porque sabía que Shinpachi no era tonto, que en el Castillo todos hablaban de que el Shogun no dejaba salir al Ôbangashira con tanta frecuencia como antes, y que lo prefería como una custodia personal en una época tan turbulenta como la que vivían. ¿Qué podía decirle, sabiendo que, si le preguntaba y él le negaba ese vínculo con el Shogun, no estaría haciendo otra cosa que mentirle? ¡Patrañas eso de la obligación y el deber!, era tan intrincado que pensar en ello le atormentaba.

Aunque Gin no le despejó esa inquietud, Shinpachi dejó que le hiciera el amor… entre lágrimas.

…

A diferencia del resto, a Gintoki no le sorprendió tanto que un mes después del sentido rechazo Tae comunicara su enlace con Isao Kondo. Shinpachi, ya recuperado de las heridas durante el enfrentamiento con los piratas, no podía entrar en sí.

¿De verdad su hermana iba a casarse con ese loco? Se suponía que era su acosador, el gorila que tanto había despreciado, es que acaso ¿estaba loca? Bueno, en tal caso, entre locos se entenderían. Gintoki dijo, a modo de burla, que era de esperarse.

—Piensa, una fue criada por gorilas, el otro es un gorila —estalló en carcajadas al ver la dura mirada del chico—, van a tener muchos monitos.

—No es gracioso, hablamos de la felicidad de mi hermana —despotricó en el cuarto del Ôbangashira—. No puedo creer que ese tipo va a terminar siendo mi… cuñado.

—Ey, creí que te caía bien.

Shinpachi movió la cabeza lado a lado, en parte sí, le caía bien y siempre había sabido cuidar de su hermana, desde su lugar de acosador. En especial durante todo ese mes, mientras los ánimos estaban caldeados. Kondo se había tomado tan enserio la orden de Gin para que cuidara de Tae, que pasó noche y día -incluso siendo el comandante del Shinsengumi- en la casa de los Shimura, para desgracia de la dueña. O no, porque en el presente tenía claras intenciones de hacer que se quedara en su vida.

Definitivamente su hermana estaba loca o las mujeres eran inentendibles. Para Gintoki era más claro: Tae se sentía sola y podría encontrar en Kondo una seguridad económica y sentimental muy relevante, y que él no había podido darle.

Un asesor entró al cuarto pidiendo permiso para interrumpir, Shinpachi terminó de vestirse a las apuradas.

—Señores, los Consejeros Veteranos y el Shogun están reunidos, y exigen su presencia.

Shinpachi miró a Gintoki preguntándole con los ojos qué podía había pasado. Parecían tratarse de malas noticias, o al menos esa era la sensación que los embargó. No era un pedido usual que el Rojû solicitara la presencia de ambos.

—Gracias, ya vamos —miró al chico—, ¿estás listo?

Sin prepararse demasiado fueron hasta la sala de reuniones, la cara de los hombres allí presentes, rodeando al Shogun, no revelaban ninguna clase de respuesta a la expectación que había nacido en ellos.

Tomaron asiento y esperaron con paciencia para recibir la dolorosa noticia de que el futuro líder del Clan Yagyû había muerto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amigo Invisible sin Fronteras: Gintama es un fandom pequeño que merece crecer un poco más. Si alguien está leyendo esto y le interesa, puede buscar el link en mi perfil de fanfiction.net o en mi Livejournal para poder llegar a la comunidad. Se trata de un intercambio; tú escribes, dibujas y/o diseñas (lo que puedas y/o sepas hacer) en el plazo de 2 meses para otra persona que te será asignada y, a su vez, alguien te hará un regalo con tus pretensiones. ¡Eso es genial! =D


	13. Lamentaciones

—¿Kyûbei-san…? —Shinpachi se sintió mareado. Por su mente cruzaron la imagen de ella y la de su hermana.

—¿Cómo murió? —fue la pregunta de Gintoki, cuando pudo volver en sí luego de varios segundos aletargados.

—Aparentemente —habló Maizô a un lado del Shogun, con mucha suavidad—, fue suicidio.

Shinpachi se hundió en el asiento, respirando con dificultad. Se quitó los lentes y se frotó los ojos, su hermana debía estar muy triste. No podía evitar pensar en ella de manera obsesiva.

—¿Por qué "aparentemente"? —Gintoki trató de no mostrarse obnubilado por ese baldazo de agua helada, aunque lo estuviera.

—El Shinsengumi está en el lugar, investigando —respondió uno de los Consejeros Veteranos, con el que menos trato había tenido—. Sus allegados insistieron en ello.

—Es lógico, Kyûbei jamás se suicidaría —Gintoki fue bastante tajante.

Shinpachi lo miró con algo de azoro.

—Es verdad —murmuró después de reflexionar unos breves segundos.

—Era una mujer muy fuerte, no solo en el aspecto físico, también en lo emocional —se puso de pie—, Shogun-sama, ¿podría otorgarme el permiso para salir del castillo? Quisiera ir y estar allí mientras el Shinsengumi trabaja.

Shigeshige se mostró contrariado ante ese pedido tan directo; carraspeó, perdió la mirada y se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo antes de responder.

—… puede ir tu teniente.

—Quiero ir personalmente —Lo fulminó con la mirada, de tal manera que el viejo Mitsunari alzó las cejas maravillado ante tanto atrevimiento y confianza.

—Tengo entendido que era una persona muy cercana a ti —comentó Jiiya, tratando de intervenir como Consejero Personal que era—. Es lógico, Shigeshige, que quiera ir.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza, dándose por vencido. Jiiya tenía razón, debía comprender el dolor y el interés de Gintoki.

—Solo un día, tu teniente podrá hacer el resto del trabajo.

No se quedaron allí a perder más tiempo, salieron de la sala y en silencio fueron hasta sus respectivos cuartos para tomar lo necesario, tan solo abrigo pues el invierno se acercaba. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, Gintoki compartió con Shinpachi sus pensamientos respecto a la muerte de la mujer.

Todos conocían a Kyûbei y sabían que era fuerte, no había soltado esas palabras conmovido por la noticia, en verdad lo creía así. La vida la había fortalecido a niveles insospechados por la gran mayoría y había sido criada de tal manera que su espíritu era inquebrantable.

¿Kyûbei suicidándose porque su amor era feliz? La simple idea le daba ganas de reír como un desaforado; todos sabían que Kyûbei velaba por Tae y que nunca haría una locura semejante. La felicidad de Tae era su felicidad, incluso con todo el amor que le tenía. Así eso implicara tener que entregarla a otra persona.

Había algo raro en todo ello. Durante el trayecto hasta la casa de los Yagyû, trataron de figurarse la probabilidad de que fuera un error. Ansiaban encontrarse con que Kyûbei estaba viva, junto a Tae, y que todo había sido un error, pero al llegar vieron a Tae llorando, sentada en el genkan. Más lejos, Kondo parecía supervisar una requisa minuciosa con una expresión de abatimiento pocas veces vista.

Shinpachi trotó, llamando a su hermana. Ella se puso de pie y lo abrazó con fuerza, sollozando con más energía. Gintoki vio el cuerpo colgando del árbol, en efecto, Kyûbei ya no estaba entre ellos, tenía el aspecto de un cadáver que ha pasado demasiado tiempo allí.

—¿Por qué no te llevas a tu hermana adentro? —propuso, no era una escena digna de ver —También va para ti, imbécil, sal de aquí —Le habló a quien estaba sentado más atrás.

Tôjô no lloraba, pero tenía los ojos de quien lo había hecho hasta el hartazgo. Lo miró, ido, y no le respondió. Volvió a fijar la vista hacia el cuerpo de su querido amo.

—No puedo creerlo —balbuceó, y Gintoki se acercó más a él—, soy tan incompetente. Se supone que… yo…

—No es tu culpa.

—No cuidé bien del joven maestro —reconoció con pesar—, yo también debería estar ahí.

—Ey, ni se te ocurra —le amenazó—, bastante tenemos con ella como para encima… —suspiró, dándose cuenta de que estaba actuando con muy poco tacto.

Caminó hasta estar más cerca de la escena del crimen y observó con fingida imparcialidad la cara desfigurada de una muchacha a la que recordaba como muy bonita.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó en general, notando que a los pies de ella había un trozo de tela con el kanji de los Shimura. Torció una sonrisa de descreimiento— Al menos han pensado bien la excusa, por lo visto.

—¿Tú también crees que fue un asesinato? —preguntó Kondo.

—Lo es —afirmó Hijikata acercándose tanto al cuerpo que daba nauseas.

—¡Obviamente, el joven maestro no se suicidaría! —exclamó Tôjô fuera de sí.

—Tiene signos de tener heridas punzantes en varias partes del cuerpo, algunas cortantes. Son recientes, así que me hace pensar —pitó de su cigarrillo—, que intentó defenderse. La zona de batalla no debe estar muy lejos de aquí —miró hacia la espesura, donde un grupo del Shinsengumi buscaba con calma signos de un enfrentamiento reciente.

—La persona que la asesinó debe conocerla al menos un poco —dijo Gintoki agachándose para tomar el trozo de tela con el kanji de los Shimura—, la pregunta es ¿por qué quisieron hacerlo pasar por un suicidio? ¿Y de una manera tan poco profesional? Pareciera que lo hicieron a las apuradas. Solo un idiota podría obviar las heridas.

Un sonido en la maleza lo puso en alerta, cuando Gintoki vio lo que era, tuvo el reflejo de taparse antes de recibir una dosis de heces, pero Jugem simplemente se limitó a mirarlo y a chillar.

—Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo —comentó Kondo con simpatía. Gintoki se levantó del suelo y dejó de cubrirse la cabeza con los brazos.

—Oh, así que tú has sido testigo, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, como si el mono pudiera responderle. Todo un problema que fuera el único testigo— ¿Estás tan triste que ni mierda me quieres tirar?

Jugem se rascó la cabeza y por eso Gintoki pudo ver que algo tenía aferrado. Trató de acercarse a él, temiendo que se diera a la fuga, pero como si supiera que el samurái estaba allí para ayudar, ofreció, sin resistencia y con aullidos, la cerbatana que tenía.

—¿Eso? —Hijikata se acercó a él—. Es una cerbatana.

—Será mejor que antes de un entierro el cuerpo sea bien revisado por un médico —propuso Gintoki al reconocer el origen del objeto. Kondo asintió, conforme con ese pensamiento.

—Iré a buscar al médico de la familia —se ofreció Tôjô sin dudarlo. No les dio tiempo a responderle que ya se había ido.

Okita apareció por un claro y con una seña los llamó. Había encontrado lo que, parecía ser, había sido la zona de enfrentamiento. Lo que todavía mellaba a Gintoki era el relevante detalle de ocultar la muerte.

—¿Quién fue la última persona en verla con vida?

—Oh, ahora el Capitán de la Gran Guardia quiere jugar a los detectives —se burló Hijikata—, no te hagas el Sherlock —Gintoki lo taladró con la mirada, pero el vicecomandante no se mostró cohibido.

—Estuvimos averiguando y por lo visto Yagyû-san había ido hasta el castillo… —continuó Kondo—la última persona que la vio fue la princesa Soyo —señaló al mono, quien los había seguido hasta el claro como si supiera lo que allí había pasado, pero incapaz de poder comunicarlo.

—Y por lo visto había ido en busca de él —concluyó Hijikata.

Gintoki asintió y miró a Jugem, de inmediato lo invitó a ir con él. Lo mejor sería regresarlo al castillo en compañía de Soyo, en vez de dejarlo allí tan desolado.

Y no, parecía seguir sin tener ánimos de arrojarle mierda por la cabeza, porque fue tranquilo sentado en su hombro mientras iba de regreso a su antigua morada.

…

Gintoki le recomendó a Shinpachi que se quedara con su hermana para consolarla, mientras él volvía al castillo para hablar con Soyo. No pasó esa noche en la Yorozuya, regresó de inmediato, mucho antes de lo previsto y permitido por el Shogun.

Pensó en que lo mejor sería comunicarle a Shigeshige su necesidad de conversar con la niña, pero algo dentro de él le decía que, de momento, lo mejor era mantener un diálogo con ella a espaldas del Shogunato.

Su instinto se lo dictaba y él sabía que pocas veces su intuición se equivocaba.

No fue fácil llegar a ella. Negociar con su perro guardián era una sentencia de muerte, pero fue tanto el alboroto que armó Nobume para rebanar a Gintoki, que la misma Soyo salió de la habitación a ver qué ocurría.

—Es tarde, princesa —Nobume bajó el arma para hablarle—. Vuelva a la cama.

—¿Por qué estás tratando de matar a Ôbangashira, Nobume-san?

—Porque los pedófilos deben morir.

—¡Ey, que yo no vine con esas intenciones! —Se defendió Gintoki— Solo quiero hablar con usted, princesa.

—¿Qué es "pedófilo"?

—Ôbangashira es uno.

—Así que usted es pedófilo —dijo condescendiente, sin entender muy bien el término, pero suponiendo que era algo así como decir "así que usted es ventrílocuo".

—¡No! —vociferó fuera de sí— ¡No le enseñes esas cosas, es una niña!

—La princesa tiene que conocer la clase de depravados que existen a fin de evitarlos.

—Pero te digo que no vine con la intención de meterme en su cuarto —reprochó agitando las manos—. Solo quiero hablar con ella.

Soyo miraba a uno y al otro, tratando de entender la conversación. Decidió intervenir cuando notó que Nobume volvía a desenfundar el arma.

—Está bien, Nobume, si solo vino a hablar, déjalo que hable.

Nobume volvió a guardar el arma alejándose unos pasos, los necesarios para darle intimidad y a la vez poder tener una perfecta visión de Soyo. Apoyó la espalda contra el árbol y escuchó con calma las preguntas que el Ôbangashira le hacía a la princesa.

Supo de qué hablaba aunque Gintoki fuera comedido en hacer preguntas complicadas. Sin verse en la necesidad de contarle a la niña sobre una muerte atroz, se las ingenió para obtener la información que pretendía con preguntas sencillas.

—¿A qué vino Kyûbei-san?

—A buscar a Jugem para llevárselo un rato a pasear.

—¿Viste si estaba acompañada de alguien más?

—Pues… no.

—¿Se fue con alguien?

—Pues… —miró hacia un costado, encontrando las preguntas un poco extrañas— con Jugem.

—Ya, eso me lo figuro, pero qué fue lo último que le viste haciendo o qué te dijo.

—A ver —balanceó los brazos tratando de hacer memoria—, ¡ah! ¡Sí! ¡Me preguntó por ti! —Eso acaparó toda la atención del samurái—, le dije que no sabía, pero como estaba con Mitsunari se quedó hablando con él.

—¿De qué?

—No sé —alzó los hombros—, escuché que le decía que necesitaba hablar contigo. "Necesito hablar con el idiota de Sakata", eso dijo —recitó, mientras el mentado idiota entrecerraba los ojos.

—¿Y se fue con el Consejero?

—Pues, estaba él, estaba Scarface... —rió bajito.

—Princesa Soyo, sabe muy bien que a Takamori no le gustan los apodos. No me obligue a tener que matarlo.

Gintoki la miró con suma extrañeza, ¡¿por qué iba a matarlo si él ofendido en tal caso sería Takamori?!

—¡Ah, también estaba Torii-san!

A Gintoki le costó recordar que ese era el otro Consejero Veterano. Era con el que menos trato había tenido y por ende era quien más desconfianza le despertaba. Sin fundamentos. Era como si ese Consejero en particular buscara evitarlo adrede; como si siempre tuviera algo que esconderle.

—¿Toyotomi-san también estaba?

—No, él estaba conmigo. Como tenía clases de música con él, me llevó al salón… y ya, después Kyûbei-san creo que se fue.

—Bien… gracias, Soyo —asintió y se alejó unos pasos de ella para tratar de hablarle en voz baja a Nobume—, tú siempre estás con ella, ¿viste algo raro?

—Todo lo que sé, ya lo informé —respondió con apatía.

—Bien—reiteró—, las dejaré en paz.

—¿Ôbangashira-san? —Lo llamó Nobume antes de que desapareciera de su rango visual. Dudó en revelarlo—, quizás le interese saber que cuando Yagyû lo buscaba lucía algo preocupada y muy interesada en hallarlo.

—Oh… supongo que tenía algo importante para decirme —reconoció con una sonrisa triste—, pero ya es tarde, ahora está muerta.

—¡¿Kyûbei-san está muerta?! —lloriqueó Soyo.

—¡Mierda, me olvidé que estabas acá!

—Ôbangashira, disculpe, pero ahora tendré que matarlo —Desenfundó su katana y atacó con violencia, mientras Soyo lloraba sin consuelo.

Gintoki escapó de la furia de la teniente de Isaburo por poco. Logró quitársela de encima cuando dejó los dominios personales de la princesa; sabía que Nobume no podía abandonar esa zona, su función consistía en cuidar de la princesa, no en matarlo a él.

Le había quedado más en claro que se trataba de un asesinato y que habían usado la relación sentimental que la unía a Tae para justificar un falso suicidio. Todo con el afán de no despertar sospechas. Sin embargo había sido, de cierta manera, muy desorganizado. Como si se tratara de un crimen no previsto.

Para Gintoki era claro que Kyûbei tenía información relevante que iba a compartir con él, y que por eso había sido silenciada. Nadie pudo asegurar haberla visto salir con vida del castillo, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado en las inmediaciones de la habitación de Soyo.

Ningún guardia parecía ser capaz de dar alguna información relevante, la mayoría eran divagaciones y muy pocas certezas; Y Jugem, que no tenía mierda en la mano para tirarle, pero sí había tenido una cerbatana.

Pudo reconocerla ligeramente y solo necesitó compararla con las que habían sido confiscadas durante el ataque sufrido en la primavera para confirmar que el o los asesinos de Kyûbei eran los mismos de esa noche.

Durante los días posteriores Gintoki durmió muy poco. Shinpachi trató de consolarlo sin éxito. Aunque Gin lo negara y dijera que no se sentía culpable, le resultaba inevitable no sentirse al menos responsable. De nuevo otra persona se le escapaba de las manos. De nuevo, había algo que no supo proteger.

Se sentía tan impotente, tan furioso consigo mismo. El dolor de Tae era suyo también, la cara de Shinpachi de honda preocupación por un futuro poco prometedor, lo sumía en telarañas de vacilaciones y sospechas que no lo conducían a nada en concreto.

No tenía _nada_ , de eso se daba cuenta.

¿Solo debía quedarse sentado a la espera de que el enemigo se hiciera visible? Enojado, era poco decir. Se sentía humillado y desesperado, porque la rueda había empezado a girar y ya nadie podía detenerla. Escapaba de él, escapaba de todo raciocinio, porque por mucho empeño que pusiera en desentrañar misterios, volvía a encontrarse con la dura realidad de que el enemigo se le reía en la cara.


	14. Verdugo

La aflicción de Gintoki era tan notoria que hasta el Shogun se percató. El samurái le rogó que lo dejara ir; no de manera explícita, pero sí con la mirada. Le estaba suplicando que le permitiera salir del castillo, en donde se sentía un preso, para poder asegurarse de que los suyos estaban a resguardo de ese enemigo letal e invisible.

Shigeshige no supo ni pudo negarse. Fue así que Gintoki apareció en el bar de Otose luego de casi dos meses de no haber pisado su propio hogar, o aquel que consideraba suyo. No le sorprendió que Kagura lo recibiera con tamaña noticia. En el fondo se lo esperaba tarde o temprano, pero eso no quería decir que iba a aceptarlo sin más.

—Me voy, Gin-chan.

—¿Adónde? —Cuestionó con fingida indiferencia, mientras se metía el dedo dentro de la oreja— ¿A comprar sukonbu, a la casa de Otae? Mira que ya es tarde para que vayas a molestarla.

—No, Gin —bajó la vista al suelo. Había creído, como una pobre ilusa, que le resultaría fácil decírselo, que sería como una pequeña revancha o castigo, pero se daba cuenta con dolor que lo quería mucho como para lastimarlo de esa manera.

Por muy enojada que estuviera, no le resultaba fácil. Así que sonrió, tratando de demostrarle que había sido una decisión bien pensada.

—Hablé con papi y va a pasar a buscarme.

—¿Por qué? —Lo vislumbraba, pero no encontraba forma de salir de esa encrucijada.

—Estaré un tiempo con él, pero volveré a visitarlos. A la vieja, a Catherine, a Tama, a la Jefa, a Zura, a ti, a Shinpachi…

—¿Por qué? —reiteró, mientras la veía echándose en el sillón, quizás como una manera tonta de evadirle.

—¿Puedo llevarme a Sadaharu? No quiero que se quede solito, y tampoco quiero estar sin él.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó por postrera vez al dejar la ropa que había apilado sobre el escritorio y enfrentarla; comprendía que su propia seriedad la intimidaba, pero no había podido evitarlo— ¿Pasó algo para que te quieras ir?

Kagura alzó las cejas, acaso ¿no era obvio? Había pasado _mucho_ , en ese último tiempo.

—La Yorozuya ya no está funcionando, así que no tengo nada para hacer aquí.

—¿No preferirías mudarte a una casa mejor? —propuso, deseando que el problema solo fuera de espacio— ¿Y qué hay de la fábrica de sukonbu? —Había sido otro pobre intento de su parte, también lo sabía.

Kagura lo miró con tristeza, diciéndole con los ojos lo que ya comprendía: que no le interesaba el dinero, ni tener una fábrica de sukonbu, daría todo eso y más por la Yorozuya. Gin cada vez tenía más trabajo y menos tiempo para pasar y quedarse en casa, en los últimos meses su vida estaba abocada al castillo, y aunque ella lo entendiera a medias, sentía que su paso por la Tierra había concluido. Como quien dice: una etapa que se cierra.

Gintoki trató de sonreír ante la idea de ver a una Kagura más madura, pero no pudo. ¿Cómo sentirse feliz en esas circunstancias? Lo único que hizo fue asentir, para después preguntarle cuándo se iría. No podría hacer más, ¿para qué iba a detenerla? Entendía muy bien sus emociones, tenía derecho a hacer su vida ahora que él no podía estar ahí para velar por ella.

En el fondo le reconfortaba saber que Kagura estaría con Umibozu. Era una forma de alejarla del peligro circundante, de cuidarla mejor de lo que estaba haciendo en el presente. No podía atar a Tsukky y a medio Edo solo porque él era un incompetente de primera clase. Y se moría, literalmente, si algo le llegaba a pasar a Kagura.

Todo comenzaba a desmoronarse ante sus ojos y él no sabía hacer otra cosa más que ahogarse en la desolación y ver como todo se derrumbaba sin poder evitarlo.

Kagura se fue junto a Sadaharu, con la promesa de volver en unos años para visitarlos y quedarse una temporada con ellos. Esperaba que a futuro todo estuviera en calma. Le agradecía a Gin todo ese tiempo que había cuidado de ella y en el que le había ayudado a crecer.

Esa fue la primera vez que Gintoki se dio cuenta de que su vínculo con el Shogunato estaba consumiendo su vida, sus lazos y su tiempo; pero era su culpa, porque no estaba haciendo nada para detener esa destrucción que él mismo perseguía con tanto afán.

Pocas horas antes de emprender la vuelta al castillo, recibió la visita de Hattori. Este le aclaró con convicción que no pensaba trabajar para él, pero que disponía de información que podía llegar a interesarle.

Tenía que ver con Kyûbei Yagyû.

De esa forma Gintoki confirmó lo que ya sospechaba: que no solo había sido un asesinato -algo que los mismos médicos que revisaron el cadáver pudieron determinar-, ni tampoco que había sido el mismo grupo de aquella noche, en la que atentaron contra la princesa, el encargado de eliminarla.

El dato más relevante fue que dicho grupo respondía a un viejo conocido. Se había percatado de ello gracias a la cerbatana.

Con seguridad el fin había sido matarla o adormecerla con veneno y luego colgarla, para simular un supuesto suicidio. Y con seguridad también Kyûbei había presentido el peligro, arruinando el plan de los asesinos.

Intuía que, sin más opciones, tuvieron que entrar en combate, con ese nefasto final.

Saber que Oboro seguía vivo no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Ni tampoco que estuviera detrás de todo ello. Lo que le preocupaba era la certeza con la que el ninja le había dicho que Oboro respondía a alguien más, y que no trabajaba solo.

Eso sería todo lo que Zenzô haría por Gintoki en pos de ayudarlo, y este debía darle las gracias a Okuni por el gesto. La niña le había pedido que no se involucrara de manera directa, pero que en la medida que pudiera, lo ayudara.

Hattori había sido solo un mero espectador de la matanza de Kyûbei. No había intervenido porque, sabía, él también sería un cadáver y debía compartir esa información relevante.

Cuando Gintoki le pagó, Zenzô se tomó la libertad de sumar un dato extra: el grupo Amanto era uno de élite, manejaban técnicas similares a las de su escuela y formaban una especie de nuevo Oniwabanshû.

Había estado siguiendo el grupo luego de que Sarutobi le confirmara sus sospechas respecto a la manera de luchar, vestir y tipos de armas que manejaron esa noche, durante el ataque en el castillo.

Lo único que no podía precisar Hattori, ni nadie, era qué tipo de información iba a compartir Kyûbei con él. No era más que una mera conversación que había oído entre su padre y su abuelo sobre el Tendoshu y un plan para trasladar a personas consideradas importantes de la Tierra a un planeta cercano.

Cuando volvió al castillo era de noche y todo lucía en calma. Fue en busca del Shogun, pero Toyotomi lo frenó en los pasillos. Este había notado, en la mirada adusta del hombre, que no estaba de humor.

—Si buscas a tu teniente… —hizo una breve pausa para mostrar contrariedad— fue mandado anoche, a primeras horas, al este. Aún no ha vuelto.

Gintoki no supo cómo tomar esa información. Le preocupaba la seguridad de Shinpachi, pero más le preocupaba que fuera Toyotomi quien le diera esa noticia.

—¿Cómo es eso de que todavía no ha vuelto? —cuestionó de mala manera— Hablaré con el Shogun e iré de inmediato.

—Ôbangashira —lo llamó cuando pasó a su lado. No había logrado su cometido—, si me permite la libertad: debería cuidarlo mejor de los celos.

Gintoki lo miró por sobre el hombro, dando la vuelta con lentitud. Acaso, ¿insinuaba que el Shogun había dado esa orden con el único fin de mandarlo a una muerte segura? Negó con la cabeza, como si así pudiera alejar los fantasmas de su mente.

—Confiesa: tú le tienes ganas a Shinpachi.

Toyotomi abrió más los ojos, sorprendido por un ataque verbal tan directo y tan osado.

—No me hable así, Capitán de la Gran Guardia —se enserió de una manera que daba pavor, pero Gintoki no se mostró conmovido—, no a mí, que soy uno de los Consejeros, ubíquese —le aconsejó.

—Sí, claro —murmuró con ironía.

—Yo simplemente le estoy advirtiendo —dio la vuelta para marcharse—, le tengo estima a su teniente, es todo.

Dejó a Gintoki allí, sabiendo que había logrado su cometido. El samurái recién reaccionó pasados unos cuantos segundos, frunció el ceño y caminó con paso firme hasta los aposentos del Shogun.

Fue tal su ímpetu al abrir la puerta que el asesor se puso de pie para frenarlo. Era muy tarde para hacerle una visita al Shogun; pero Gintoki lo hizo al lado con tan solo una dura mirada. Cuando entró, Shigeshige estaba de espaldas a él, pintando un lienzo.

—Gintoki —lo notó desencajado, furioso, pero enseguida el hombre trató de serenarse, como si hubiera recordado de golpe ante quién estaba.

—Shogun, ¿por qué mandó a Shinpachi al frente de la batalla? —Le preguntó con dureza, había elevado el tono de voz más allá de lo que se consideraría respetuoso—. Sabe muy bien que es joven e inexperto —vio que Shigeshige se ponía de pie, endureciendo sus amenas facciones.

—No va a morir —afirmó—, ¿no confías en tu teniente?

—No era necesario enviarlo al este. Los revolucionarios han estado tranquilos.

—No fue solo, Isaburo lo acompañó.

—¿Por qué dio la orden? —exigió con un enojo que no se le tenía permitido sentir, pero vaya que lo sentía.

—¿De verdad, Gintoki —preguntó con lo que parecía ser enfado y agobio— me crees capaz de arriesgar algo o alguien que para ti es importante? —Eso pareció aplacar al hombre— ¿No te he demostrado muchas veces que tu felicidad es la mía? Sé que si le pasara algo estarías muy triste… además él me pidió ir —suspiró, dando la vuelta para volver a sentarse.

—¿Por qué? —Fue una pregunta retórica de la que no esperaba respuesta— Todavía está recuperándose de sus heridas.

—No lo sé. Yo le aconsejé que te esperara, pero él insistió —miró por sobre su hombro, dándose cuenta de que eso no parecía conformarlo—, fue muy convincente. Dijo que no quería dejarte siempre el trabajo más pesado a ti, me aseguró que podría solo. Decidí enviarlo con Isaburo para garantizar su regreso —dio una pincelada al lienzo, para después agregar con tono parco—, no te preocupes, hace una hora me informó un mensajero que están regresando. No faltará mucho para que llegue al castillo.

Gintoki asintió, tragó saliva y sin saber bien cómo continuar con esa charla, pidió disculpa y se retiró. Shigeshige lo dejó ir. La precipitada acusación le había entristecido. Él sabía la clase de hombre que era el Shogun, no sería capaz de lastimarlo adrede, o al menos era lo que Gintoki quería creer, pero tenía la advertencia de Toyotomi martilleándole la cabeza.

_El amor ciega._

Se recluyó en una de las cocinas para saquear la despensa de alcohol, así lo encontró Jiiya, bebiendo compulsivamente. Gintoki miró al viejito, sintiéndose confortado con su paternal presencia.

—¿Qué sucede, joven?

Gintoki suspiró y dejó descansar la cabeza entre los brazos que, con despreocupación, ocupaban casi medio tablón.

—No sabría explicarlo, Jiiya.

—¿Estás cansado?

— _Muy._

Hubo algo en la forma de decirlo que le transmitió infinita tristeza a Maizô.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No sé cómo terminé así, no lo entiendo —dio otro sorbo vaciando de un trago el vaso para poder servirse más.

—Creo que… —Maizô fue cuidadoso al sugerirlo—, lo mejor para todos será que renuncies a tu cargo.

—Lo sé, es solo que… —lo miró con recelo— estoy atrapado.

—Hablaré con Shigeshige —aseguró y el samurái rió con profundo sarcasmo.

Ambos sabían que sería muy difícil convencerlo. Jiiya lo conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar que no estaría dispuesto a dejar ir a Gintoki, no de esa manera, no después de haber hallado en él mucho más que una amistad sincera. No lo culpaba, después de todo ser Shogun implicaba llevar un estilo de vida muy solitario, que a la larga pesaba.

—No es mala persona —se animó a decir Maizô, como una manera de justificarlo.

—Lo sé, de hecho es una gran persona.

—Lo que quiero decir es que podré convencerlo de alguna manera. Aunque sea terco —negó con la cabeza y carraspeó—, le ama demasiado y-

—Nunca va a liberarme —completó—, él ya me lo dijo, ya me lo demostró. Es esto o mi cabeza rodando, y no me importaría tanto que mi cabeza rodase de no ser porque hay mucha gente implicada, personas que no merecen que sus cabezas también rueden junto a la mía.

—Por eso decía que no es mala persona —aseguró Jiiya—, estoy seguro de que lo entenderá.

—Estoy preso —susurró con resignación—, de alguna manera sigo estando preso desde esa noche.

—Debería dejar de beber —aconsejó—, y confiar más en mí. Conozco a Shigeshige desde que nació, aunque es terco tiene un corazón muy bondadoso. Es la clase de persona incapaz de tener un pájaro hermoso encerrado en una jaula por mucho tiempo.

Gintoki suspiró en respuesta, Maizô se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada más para decirle y se marchó. Cuando Shinpachi llegó y lo buscó, lo encontró en ese estado, taciturno y áspero. Comprendía que estaba de mal humor, pero más le preocupaba el notarlo triste, así que se animó a hablarle. No había sido una buena decisión, pues lo primero que hizo Gintoki cuando Shinpachi le preguntó con afabilidad por los demás, fue revelarle la noticia de la partida de Kagura.

Gintoki se lo había soltado como si fuera una intrascendencia, sin tomar en cuenta sus emociones.

—¡¿Por qué no la detuviste, Gin-san?! —Le molestaba enterarse de aquella manera, sin ningún tipo de tacto.

—Shinpachi, ya hemos pasado por esto —Bebió un nuevo trago, ya no le encontraba sabor a la bebida—, no estoy de humor —lo miró con una dureza que no aplacó el enojo del chico— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Esta vez fue ella la que lo decidió.

—Pudiste haber pensado en mí. Al menos quería despedirme.

—Ella no quería que nadie la despidiera. Me pidió, de hecho, que no la acompañara a la terminal —Fue sumamente arisco para hablar—. Hubieras ido tú a detenerla.

—¡Si por lo menos lo hubiese sabido!

—No, no lo sabías porque estabas jugando al general en el este. Dime —preguntó con enfado y un sarcasmo punzante—, ¿qué se te dio por tomar una decisión tan arbitraria sin consultarlo con tu capitán?

Shinpachi se rascó la sien, algo dubitativo en confesarlo. Le daba vergüenza reconocerlo, pero lo había hecho con el único fin de demostrarle al idiota sentado frente a él que sí valía como samurái. Que no le temía a la muerte. En pocas palabras, que podía sentirse orgulloso de él. Como Toyotomi le había dicho, tan solo quería demostrar que era valioso y no una mera sombra. Y recién se daba cuenta de que había actuado de manera muy egoísta, como el niño que era. Había trasladado a todo un batallón solo por su capricho.

—No deberías tomar tanto, Gin-san. ¿Cenaste?

—¡Contéstame! —reclamó con rudeza— ¡¿Qué buscabas demostrar yendo solo al este?! ¡Si yo te había dicho antes de irme que no sería necesario!

—No fui solo. Podrías preguntarme cómo me fue en vez de gritarme.

—Pendejo idiota.

—No me hables así —intentó sacarle la botella, pero Gin fue más rápido y lo apartó de ella con violencia.

—Déjame en paz —Su pedido sonó más a una amenaza.

Shinpachi se encogió en el sitio, intimidado. Con los ojos cargados de melancólicas emociones dio la vuelta para irse. Era evidente que Gin no estaba de ánimos **.** Cuando el chico se fue, luego de varios minutos, empezó a recapacitar en que no tenía la culpa de sus propias malas decisiones, de hecho Shinpachi no era más que una víctima de las mismas.

Pateó una silla en un intento vano de descargar un poco de frustración. Pudieron haber matado a Shinpachi por nada.

Hablando consigo mismo buscó una nueva botella.


	15. Suicidio

Toyotomi no esperaba encontrarlo en ese estado, pero se sentía afortunado pues sabía que envuelto en ese torrente de sentimientos contradictorios sería mucho más fácil lograr su cometido.

Se acercó a él en el palco de su cuarto, hablando con voz suave le preguntó qué le ocurría, simulando empatía.

Le endulzó los oídos con palabras bellas y frases armadas que prometían un amor digno y millones de cumplidos. Quiso convencerle de que Gintoki no lo amaba, que se merecía algo mejor y que él sí quería hacerlo feliz.

Shinpachi por poco más cae, o cayó, bajo ese encantamiento. Estaba dolido y enojado con Gin-san, y Toyotomi siempre había sido gentil al tratarlo. Le permitió que lo besara. Abrió la boca, confundido y aterrado; pero cuando sintió las manos del hombre desnudándolo, quiso detenerlo.

—No temas —le susurró Toyotomi al oído—, quiero hacerte el amor. Una sola vez. Nadie lo sabrá.

Shinpachi negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos mientras sentía el frío de la noche golpeando contra la piel desnuda. Siguió repitiendo imperceptibles "no", dándose cuenta muy a su pesar que no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra su propio deseo. Toyotomi había usado su lengua viperina para cubrirle el cuerpo de besos hasta llegar a ese punto en donde él perdía la razón y todo autocontrol.

Sin embargo cuando sintió que su vientre tocaba el colchón, enredado en las sábanas que olían a Gin-san, se dio cuenta de que no quería eso. De que lo estaba haciendo solo porque se sentía dolido. Quiso explicárselo a Toyotomi; este lo entendió, pero no le importó.

Lo aferró de las muñecas y lo penetró sin contemplaciones. Shinpachi intentó luchar, pero fue un forcejeo muy débil. Gimió de dolor y frustración; a una parte de él le agradaba la idea de mancillar su cuerpo, como una forma de redimirse o quizás como una tonta manera de demostrarle a Gin-san que él también era libre. Que tenía su propio Shogun, meciéndose en ese momento sobre él.

Quiso llorar, y lo hizo, en especial cuando Toyotomi eyaculó en él saciando su apetito. Se apartó del chico y se tapó con decoro. Cuando Shinpachi dio la vuelta, sintiendo el dolor de una penetración sin cuidados ni afecto, se encontró con una imagen espantosa.

Dos de los cuatro Consejeros, el viejo Mitsunari y el hombre entrado en años llamado Torii contemplaban la escena con honda desaprobación. Shinpachi miró a Toyotomi, buscando alivio y consuelo en él, pero se encontró con su sonrisa ladina y una mirada de víbora que, hasta entonces, no se había percatado que tenía.

Se sentía como un conejo ante una serpiente. No tenía voz y no tenía voluntad, solo se quedó allí escuchando las duras palabras de los hombres. Palabras escogidas con suma habilidad.

—No solo ha deshonrado a su _nenja_ , sino que además ha mancillado su nombre. Ha hundido al _Ôbangashira_ en la más hondas de las humillaciones —fue el reproche de Mitsunari—. Jovencito, debería no solo sentir vergüenza en este momento, sino también asco hacia sí mismo por traicionar la confianza que _Ôbangashira_ ha puesto sobre usted.

—Yo… no quería… no… —Shinpachi se trabó con sus palabras.

—Entiende, ¿no es así? —habló Torii—, que es inadmisible, especialmente por el puesto que ocupa. No solo se ha deshonrado como _wakashu_ , sino también como teniente.

Shinpachi lo comprendía, había faltado a su palabra y a su juramento, eso como _wakashu_ y como samurái, era inaceptable. Entendía lo que los hombres insinuaban, pero no quería morir. Miró a Toyotomi en un último intento por conseguir misericordia, pero fue él quien propuso el castigo.

Estaba tan aturdido y tan decepcionado consigo mismo, que Shinpachi no recapacitó en que llevar el ritual no solo requería de la aprobación del Shogun, también conllevaba ciertos preparativos. Torii dejó una _wakizashi_ a un lado del _futon_ , diciéndole que le permitía vestirse y acicalarse antes de dejar este mundo flotante.

Entre lágrimas lo hizo, pero seguía sin estar muy dispuesto a morir. No podía negar que le temía a la muerte por muy samurái que fuera, era algo natural temerle. Sin embargo comprendía que era el único camino que le quedaba para limpiar su honor.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Mitsunari siguió encantándole los oídos, aprovechándose de la confusión de este y manipulándolo con ingenio. Conocía la clase de samurái que Shinpachi era.

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Limpiar tu honor, o que te cortemos la cabeza y morir con la deshonra? —Shinpachi estaba arrodillado frente a ellos, enmudecido, asustado y engañado, atrapado entre sus principios y sus deseos.

—El Shogun —balbuceó el joven, era fútil intentar otro camino.

—Entiendes, ¿no? —Le habló Toyotomi—, que el Shogun va a estar de acuerdo con esto —le secó la lágrima con la yema de los dedos—. Él te quiere muerto. Nosotros te estamos dando la posibilidad de limpiar tu honor, como samurái que eres. Al menos hazlo por _Ôbangashira_ , él no merece tener un _wakashu_ deshonesto.

Torii estaba tan impaciente que desenfundó la katana; para él nada de eso tenía sentido. Sin embargo era parte de un plan trazado con mucho cuidado. ¿Para qué emplear un fusil para matar a una mariposa? Shinpachi haría el trabajo por sí mismo, lo sabían.

Mitsunari colocó una mano en la muñeca de su compañero, indicándole con el gesto que no se precipitara. El joven lo iba a hacer. Iba a cometer _seppuku_ porque esa es la máxima demostración de amor que un _wakashu_ puede tener por su _nenja_. Matarlo ellos mismos no tendría el mismo impacto para _Ôbangashira_.

—Estamos perdiendo tiempo —se quejó Torii. Gintoki Sakata podía aparecerse en cualquier momento, pero Mitsunari negó con la cabeza, porque si todo había salido tal como lo habían planeado, Oboro lo entretendría bastante.

…

La alarma no había sonado para cuando fue encontrado el primer cadáver. Una doncella había pegado tal alarido, cerca de la cocina, que Gintoki -en la abstracción de su borrachera- corrió para asistirla.

El guardia de la puerta estaba muerto. Miró más allá del parque y pudo ver más cadáveres. Como si siguiera un camino de cuerpos llegó hasta la plazoleta principal para descubrir, con ligero horror, que aquello había sido una masacre silenciosa.

A sus espaldas, sin despertar ninguna sospecha, sin darles tiempo a gritar o siquiera avisar de un ataque sigiloso.

La alarma empezó a sonar. Quedaban muchos soldados vivos en las inmediaciones del castillo que enseguida se pusieron en guardia.

Gintoki corrió hacia el interior, sabiendo que su prioridad en ese momento debería ser el Shogun, pero yendo en realidad en busca de Shinpachi. Si Oboro y el Kihetai estaban trabajando juntos, como lo sospechó desde la conversación con Hattori, serían enemigos complicados para su teniente.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Takasugi también estaba detrás de todo ello. Él lo conocía muy bien y sabía de sus puntos débiles. Comprenderlo le heló la sangre de espanto.

Había fieras sueltas dentro del castillo, hambrientas y sedientas de sangre.

Cuando regresó por la entrada principal no le sorprendió encontrar a Oboro en las escaleras frenándole el paso y esperándole con calma.

La borrachera que tenía encima desapareció en un segundo, siendo suplantada por la adrenalina. Se preparó. La idea había sido esperar a que Oboro hiciera el primer movimiento, pero la ansiedad le llevó a dar un paso precipitado para iniciar el combate.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Un poco de Nanshoku ôkagami. No lo puse antes para no revelar demasiado de la trama del fic:**
> 
> * * *
> 
> La máxima prueba de amor de un wakashu samurái por su nenja era el seppuku. El sacrificio máximo en pos de un amante masculino era morir a causa de su amor. Esto se esperaba indistintamente tanto de los nenja como de los wakashu, y ocurre a menudo en la primera parte de Nanshoku ôkagami, generalmente en respuesta al intento de un intruso por introducirse en la relación.
> 
> Uno de los principios subyacentes al honor samurái (giri) exige que un hombre cumpla con sus obligaciones y pruebe, en este contexto, que es digno del amor entre hombres. Otro de los aspectos del amor samurái era la venganza. A menos que el samurái se comprometiera a limpiar la reputación del que había muerto injustamente, el hecho seguía siendo una mancha y una vergüenza para ambos. Si un samurái vengaba de manera personal podía ser penado con la muerte, en cambio si la venganza tenía autorización oficial y se llevaba a cabo satisfactoriamente, era considerada como un rasgo de gran honor y se le premiaba. El seppuku era llevado a cabo para mantener el propio honor, a veces era necesario que el samurái rompiera las leyes de su Señor, y si las autoridades comprendían las circunstancias mitigantes se limpiaba su culpa. Más aún, se le permitía limpiar su reputación de quebrantador de leyes por medio del seppuku. Si se procedía sin la aprobación de las autoridades, el seppuku no era más que un gesto dramático que podría restablecer el honor de ese hombre en la mente de algunos, pero que carecía de valor oficial. Sin embargo, cuando se procedía oficialmente, permitía que el hombre muriera de manera honorable. Cuando a un samurái se le negaba el honor de cometer seppuku y se lo ejecutaba, lo despojaban de su honor para siempre; a menos, por supuesto, que su muerte innoble fuera luego satisfactoriamente restablecida por una venganza.
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Hace poco Yageni me prestó un libro sobre el arte del seppuku, sin saberlo (porque no lee este fic) me vino como anillo al dedo XD Sin embargo no pude detallar nada al respecto porque no cabe en la historia: los Consejeros pretenden que Shinpachi lo haga a como dé lugar, pero en la realidad era un ritual que llevaba su tiempo y que tenía muchos preparativos. Era una auténtica ceremonia y no cualquiera podía cometer seppuku, debían tener autorización y testigos importantes que certificaran la muerte y legitimaran la ceremonia.**
> 
> **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Sé que quedó corto, pero ya falta poco para terminar y los traeré más rápido. Espero XD También gracias por los comentarios anónimos que me dejaron, lamento que la página no permita responderlos D: pero los leo y los** **_loveo_ ** **igual XD**


	16. Esfinge

—Esa es la señal —dijo Mitsunari cuando la alarma empezó a sonar. Reunidos en la sala del Consejo, los tres trataban de organizar los siguientes pasos a dar.

No podían actuar sin órdenes directas, ni tampoco podían adelantarse. Ensuciarse las manos con sangre real no estaría bien visto, pero el Tendoshu ya había perdido la paciencia, y ellos también. No se trataba del dinero que les pagaban, sino más bien de la promesa de beneficios a futuro.

Torii volvía a argumentar que haber matado al Shogun desde el comienzo, hubiera sido lo mejor, pero Mitsunari le demostró una vez más que ellos no podían hacer el trabajo sucio. El Tendoshu vigilaba sus movimientos y aunque la mitad estaba corrupto, la otra mitad no aceptaría un derroque de esa manera. No pretendían truncarse las posibilidades de conservar el puesto y un futuro más prometedor.

Shigeshige se había vuelto muy insensato desde la llegada del samurái, más reacio a negociar con los Amanto. Y el Tendoshu estaba impacientándose, porque la fracción de Hitotsubashi presionaba con miles de excusas válidas. Shigeshige ni siquiera se había molestado en contentarlos al menos casándose, con la promesa de dar un heredero a futuro.

La otra parte que no estaba corrupta veía que Hitotsubashi era más prometedor que el actual shogun, pero no podían ir contra la tradición y contra la sangre real. Shigeshige era Shogun de manera legítima, por ende era intocable. Habían intentado desprestigiarlo, pero nada parecía apagar la luz con la cual Shigeshige brillaba para esa mitad del Tendoshu.

Para colmo, cuando se hartaron y llegaron a la desesperación, a tal punto de no importarles derrocarlo con violencia, apareció ese enorme perro guardián que era Gintoki Sakata, astuto como pocos. Peligroso y alerta, siempre alerta.

Comprendieron en su momento que había que sacarlo del medio, pero acertaron al concluir que no se trataba de enfrentarlo y nada más ya que no era un enemigo fácil de vencer. Ni siquiera Oboro había podido contra él en el pasado, eso les había inquietado y por ese motivo los Consejeros Veteranos se decantaron por idear un plan para derrotarlo, de otra manera que nada tenía que ver con el campo de batalla.

En el presente había llegado la hora de actuar.

—Puedes matar a la princesa si tan ansioso estás de sangre, Torii —propuso Toyotomi con una sonrisa.

—Pero ni se te ocurra enfrentar al Shogun —advirtió Mitsunari—, es un buen samurái, te será difícil matarlo con tu nivel —Torii frunció el ceño—, allá tú si quieres mancharte las manos frente al Tendoshu, pero ten presente que el perro guardián estará ahí. No podrás con los dos.

—Ahora, tenemos otro problema —murmuró Toyotomi—. ¿Dónde está Takamori?

—Él siempre supo del plan —comentó Mitsunari con despreocupación—, y siempre se mostró en desacuerdo, quizás no de manera directa, pero sí rechazando muchas de las indicaciones que nos dieron.

Torii se puso de pie, estaban perdiendo tiempo y los minutos eran preciados. Oboro no podría entretener a Gintoki toda la vida. Su primer objetivo sería la princesa, porque era una presa fácil, o al menos eso creían.

Cuando Torii llegó al cuarto de ella se encontró con Nobume. La mujer le dedicó una parca mirada. Sin mediar palabras, ante la estupefacción de la niña, el Consejero la tomó del cabello para levantarla y enseñar el filo de la katana.

—¡¿Qué hace, Torii-san?! ¡Nobume-san, ayú-¡ —quedó a medio decir, porque la mano aflojó el agarre y el cuerpo de Torii cayó al suelo.

Takamori agitó la espada para limpiarla de la sangre de su compañero y miró a la niña con la dureza de siempre, mientras ella le sollozaba un lastimoso "Scarface".

—Llévatela —ordenó Takamori cuando vio que los otros dos Consejeros se acercaban, dio la vuelta para enfrentarlos, mientras Nobume tomaba a la princesa por la cintura.

—¡Traidora! —Le gritó Mitsunari al ver como huía con Soyo por la fusuma abierta.

—En el trato no estaba asesinar a la princesa —fue la excusa que dio—, Isaburo-dono ya está muerto. Díganle a Oboro-san que hasta aquí haré mi trabajo.

Sin decir nada más, escaló con agilidad el muro. Su fin era claro: sacar con vida a la princesa del castillo.

Soyo no dijo nada, se limitó a llorar y a dejarse conducir por ella. Comprendía, pese a su edad, que ya no podría volver al castillo, que esa noche Nobume escapaba con ella en contra de los deseos de sus superiores.

Aunque Nobume era muy inexpresiva, podía verse en su mirada vacía y en la manera de moverse con tanto sigilo, que hasta su vida estaba en peligro. Tan solo por tomar la decisión de salvar la vida de la niña.

No había ninguna necesidad de matarla. No _quería_ matarla. Ni tampoco dejaría que nadie lo hiciera. Por ese mismo motivo, Takamori seguía vivo; no por mucho, pues sabía que enfrentarse a Mitsunari sería una sentencia de muerte. Toyotomi también desenfundó y en ese momento comprendió con equidad que hasta ahí había llegado su servicio al Shogun.

Mitsunari quiso ir tras Nobume para asegurar la muerte de la princesa, pero Takamori le frenó el paso. La derrota fue fácil y humillante, pues mientras trataba de frenar la estocada del viejo, Toyotomi le clavó la katana en el vientre. Siguió luchando pese a estar medio muerto, pero solo alcanzó a herir a Toyotomi, sorprendiéndole con ferocidad y arrojo. Estaba dispuesto a morir, pero no pretendía hacerlo solo.

Mitsunari cortó el brazo que tenía apresado el cuerpo de Toyotomi y de inmediato le dio otra estocada que puso fin a su vida. Con el joven herido ya no podría trabajar, así que se fue, dejando a Toyotomi adolorido y desangrándose en el cuarto de la princesa, junto a los dos cadáveres.

….

En la parte más baja del castillo, Gintoki trataba de hallar su centro, de no dejarse dominar por las emociones, aunque estas ya lo hubieran dominado mucho antes de empezar la batalla. La desesperación no le permitía pensar en frío. Quería escapar de las lenguas viperinas, pero ya había sido presa de ellas.

Oboro lo observó con asombro y algo de admiración; pese a las cuantiosas heridas que le había asestado, Gintoki seguía poniéndose de pie y atacando como una fiera enardecida.

—¿No lo entiendes? —murmuró, parando la estocada errática del samurái— Por más que te deje pasar, ya es tarde.

—¡Quítate! —pidió con impotencia. Levantó una pierna para alejarlo de su cuerpo.

Se daba cuenta de que Oboro no buscaba matarlo, y tuvo que haber descubierto sus razones, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad.

—¿Tanto te preocupa ese chico? —cerró los ojos y suspiró, para después asegurar con gélida tranquilidad— No solo él… pronto todos los que conoces estarán muertos. Toda aquella gente que es importante para ti —dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando un nuevo sablazo—, debe estar muerta en este momento.

—¡Cállate! —cayó al suelo, temblando de dolor y de furia.

Fue en ese momento que Oboro se hizo a un costado. Verificaba que Gintoki había llegado a su límite físico, emocional y mental.

—Está bien… —señaló la escalera con una mano—ve… y compruébalo por ti mismo.

Gintoki no dudó en aceptar el ofrecimiento. Su prioridad en ese momento no era matar a Oboro o salvar al Shogun, necesitaba asegurarse que era mentira eso que el enemigo le había dicho: que Shinpachi estaba muerto.


	17. Campanilla

No iba a creerlo hasta no estar frente a él. Quiso pensar que, con seguridad, era alguna treta para confundirlo. Intentó figurarse a un Shinpachi dando batalla, protegiendo al Shogun en su lugar. Sí, eso es algo que _Patsuan_ haría porque siempre era más responsable que él.

Llegó corriendo hasta el pasillo que conectaba las habitaciones, hacia el lugar donde Oboro le había dicho que podría encontrar el cadáver. A último momento dudó. Tan solo tenía que dar dos pasos para atravesar la pared de papel de arroz y comprobar que allí no había nada. Que era una trampa, _debía serlo_.

Y mientras Gintoki atestiguaba con horror que Oboro no le había mentido, este le reprochaba en la planta baja a un recién llegado Takasugi la tardanza.

Ese hombre era quien le había dicho cómo debilitar a Shiroyasha y para conseguirlo era necesario destruir todo lo que para él era importante, solo así tendrían una oportunidad; pero temía que en realidad hubieran despertado al auténtico demonio.

…

Sus pies chapotearon en la sangre coagulada del muchacho, no se animó a agacharse para comprobarlo, pero se colocó en cuclillas para mirarlo más de cerca. Estiró una mano que, temblorosa, buscaba despertarlo.

—Patsuan… —Pero Shinpachi no estaba durmiendo y saberlo lo destrozaba por dentro. Le dio vuelta, sentándose en el suelo para poder aferrarlo entre los brazos.

Era lo único que podía hacer por Shinpachi en ese momento, no quería solo limitarse a sentir rabia, impotencia y dolor, odio y amor en partes iguales. Se quedó unos segundos allí, apretándolo contra su pecho; quitó la wakazashi de su vientre mirándola con desprecio, como si ella fuera la culpable de que ese muchacho hubiera abandonado el mundo, que lo hubiera abandonado a él.

—No deberías llorar —La voz de Toyotomi le hizo volver en sí—. Fue muy valiente. Limpió su honor como wakashu.

—Tú —lo miró con hondo recelo, poniéndose de pie con lentitud y apretando fuerte el bo.

—Debo decirle, _Obangashira_ , que su wakashu es una auténtica delicia en la cam- —No terminó de hablar, la cabeza del Consejero rodó hasta un costado del cuarto.

El demonio que no habían querido incitar despertó de su letargo.

¿Cómo no lo había previsto? Sabía la clase de samurái que era Shinpachi, sabía que estaba a merced de Toyotomi, ¿cómo no previó lo vulnerable que podía llegar a ser ante las lenguas astutas?

Pero era tarde para lamentaciones; por más que se lo reprochara, nada reviviría al muchacho.

Que Shinpachi hubiera tomado esa decisión era culpa de una sola persona, pues para llevar a cabo el ritual siempre era necesaria la aprobación del shogun.

Cegado, fue hacia su último objetivo, mientras los conspiradores observaban con tranquilidad el previsible desarrollo de la contienda.

—Eso es, Gintoki —murmuró Takasugi viéndole irse de espaldas por el pasillo, bañado en sangre —destrúyelo todo. De esa forma no tendrás que lidiar con el peso, no tendrás ninguna necesidad de proteger nada, porque no tendrás nada para proteger —Esperó a que los otros dos se le unieran, antes de seguirlo.

Los tres estaban allí como fieles testigos. Los tres, con motivos diferentes: el primero, por orden del Tendoshu, el segundo porque quería destruirlo todo y el tercero para ver esa misma destrucción.

Un objetivo tenían en común y ese era la desaparición de Shiroyasha, la gran piedra en el camino de muchos.

Habían sido convocados por el Tendoshu con ese fin.

Gintoki pasó por encima del cadáver de Jiiya, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción al respecto. Estaba tan ofuscado que no podía experimentar ya más indignación. Cuando llegó al patio central del cuarto personal del Shogun, allí estaba él dándole una dura batalla a quien buscaba matarlo, encolerizado por haber apagado la vida de Jiiya.

Mitsunari había subestimado al Shogun. Como líder militar, Shigeshige debía estar preparado para defenderse, y fue un oponente más que digno. Vio a Gintoki llegar con los ojos inyectados en sangre y sintió un fútil alivio.

—Gintoki —murmuró Shigeshige, por fin había llegado su fiel guerrero.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Gintoki rebanó la segunda cabeza de la noche, su único fin había sido quitar a Mitsunari del medio para así poder llegar a Shigeshige— ¡Es tu culpa! —Y la tercera cabeza rodó. La expresión en el rostro de Shigeshige era la de quien muere con sorpresa.

Gintoki cayó de rodillas, superado por la adversidad, viendo el cuerpo inerte del Shogun, incapaz de recapacitar y pensar en lo que había hecho: que a fin de cuentas la predicción de Okuni se había cumplido.

Presintió aquella aura asesina tras su espalda, previó la estocada fatal, pero Shiroyasha ya había muerto dentro de su cuerpo, y él ya no tenía voluntad para ponerse de pie.

Ahora que sabía que Oboro no le había mentido, no le quedaba nada para proteger.

Vio la punta atravesando su estómago y la sangre, su propia sangre, bañando la yukata que Shigeshige le había obsequiado, y sonrió con sorna al pensar que Shinpachi había tenido razón en su momento: Era demasiado ostentosa para alguien que, hacia pocos meses atrás, debía zurcirse los pantalones viejos.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo de aquella época en la que solo era un Yorozuya.

Ya no estaban… ni Shinpachi, ni Kagura, ni Sadaharu, ni esos días de penas, pero en especial no estaba _él_ para retarlo por su irresponsabilidad, para decirle que se buscara un empleo decente, para exigirle su sueldo.

Lo hubiera dado todo, hasta su honor, por volver atrás; pero con esa amarga sensación se quedó. Murió sin dar batalla, descubriéndose derrotado mucho antes de siquiera empuñar el arma. Había muerto aquella vez, en la celda, cuando aceptó el trato del Shogun, solo que no se había dado cuenta, hasta entonces, que era un cadáver.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Oboro; de inmediato notó que carecía de sentido hacerle esa pregunta a un hombre como Takasugi— ¿No sientes remordimientos al matarlo? —cuestionó con indiferencia, pero el hombre negó en respuesta, envainando la katana ante la sonrisa de Kamui.

De golpe Oboro lo entendió y dejó de hacer preguntas entrometidas. Podía ver en la manera de mover el cuerpo que Takasugi había querido darle muerte a su compañero precisamente por respeto a él. No dejaría que otro lo matara. Lo único que podía hacer por Gintoki, en esas circunstancias, era darle un entierro digno.

—Informa que Shiroyasha ha muerto —dijo, cargando el cuerpo de su antiguo compañero de batallas sobre el hombro; era muy pesado y necesitó valerse de los dos brazos—, mi trabajo termina aquí.

Tanto él como Kamui iban a quedarse en Edo para ver su lenta y paulatina destrucción, ahora que su guardián ya no podía protegerla. Esa misma noche el cielo se cubrió de naves y una en particular atentó en contra de la que viajaba Matsudaira.

La matanza comenzó en Kabuki, extendiéndose como un virus letal a través del mundo.

—Ah —recordó Kamui en la puerta—, informa, también, que él ha hecho todo el trabajo. Podrás decir que diste muerte al traidor, pero que con suma pena no pudiste evitar la muerte del Shogun —rió como un niño.

Había sido más fácil de lo previsto derrocar al Shogun. Por un instante habían dudado, no creían que Gintoki se convertiría en un aliado de una manera tan sencilla.

Vinieron días de horror, que se encrudecerían cuando Hitotsubashi ocupara el poder y los altos mandos dieran orden de sitiar la ciudad. No tenía sentido gastar energías, armamento o dinero en erradicar a los habitantes, tan solo pretendían ese trozo de tierra para fines militares, y por eso mismo la gente no era necesaria.

Desde ese día no se podía salir ni entrar de Edo, sea por mar, tierra o cielo. Los humanos estaban, a su vez, incomunicados y nadie en el exterior sabía lo que allí ocurría. Las comunicaciones habían sido interrumpidas y la ciudad parecía dormir en una aparente calma.

Al principio solo se vivía un aire de desconcierto entre los ciudadanos, pero con el correr de los meses, cuando el combustible se agotó y el invierno auguraba ser helado como pocos, los habitantes cayeron en la cuenta —algunos antes, algunos después— de lo que ocurría. Era inexorable el hecho de que estaban condenados a una muerte lenta, pero segura.

Al poco tiempo no solo no había combustible, tampoco había insumos en los hospitales; faltaba el trigo y comenzaba a escasear el agua potable. Cuando la gente se detenía a preguntarse qué había pasado, se encontraba con la desgarradora necesidad de estar alimentándose de aquellos cadáveres que sucumbían al frío y al hambre.

Al principio eran solo animales, luego, cuando los animales se sumaron a la larga lista de elementos faltantes, fueron personas. Llegó el día en el que deambular por las calles de Edo era lo más peligroso a hacer en una ciudad que siempre había sido peligrosa.

Ya no solo los débiles o los que enfrentaban una enfermedad eran utilizados para alimentar a la población diezmada, sino que cualquiera podía ser víctima del hambre. En un sentido demasiado literal.

Quemaron todo lo que pudieron quemar, comieron todo lo que pudieron comer e intentaron resistir todo lo que pudieron resistir. Fue la primera vez que Isao Kondo y Kotaru Katsura trabajaron en conjunto. Al principio cuando el Shinsengumi había sido disuelto por orden del Tendoshu, ellos seguían ejerciendo un control para tranquilizar a los ciudadanos, hasta que llegó el momento en el que se dieron cuenta que ellos también eran parte de dicha población.

No tenía sentido luchar. No había escapatoria. Las naves no se moverían de lugar, no dejarían pasar a nadie para ir a buscar ayuda y nadie llegaría a Edo para ayudarlos. Y de todos modos cuando llegara, sería muy tarde.

Por supuesto que hubo resistencia: Katsura no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, sin embargo Kondo desistió con el tiempo. Ir contra el Tendoshu en esas circunstancias era una insensatez, pero dejaba de lado que Zura había sido alumno, al igual que Gintoki, de Shôyô-sensei.

Sin Shiroyasha, se daba cuenta Zura con pesar, sería muy difícil ganar esa contienda.

Los habitantes murieron de frío y hambre, la mayoría en sus hogares, cuando ya no quedaron pájaros, perros, gatos, ratas y personas de las que alimentarse.

En algún momento la noticia se filtró y llegó al exterior. Kagura le exigió a su padre que fuera a la Tierra a ayudar, pero él sabía que para el momento en el que ellos se estaban enterando de los pormenores, ya era demasiado tarde para salvar a alguien.

Nadie estuvo exento de aquella masacre, por mucha sangre real que llevara a cuestas.

Sin embargo Tama, por ser un robot, había sido una fiel testigo del decaimiento y de la hambruna, de la desesperación y de la miseria humana, de los crímenes y de los saqueos. En su cuarto guardaba una sola lata de aceite, bien escondida bajo la cama donde había decidido velar a sus amigas humanas. Era aceite de la mejor calidad que Gintoki-dono le había regalado y que reservaba para cuando sus funciones ya no dieran para más. Después de todo Gengai también había muerto.

Sentada en la cama de Otose, con el cadáver de ella a un lado, cubierto por sábanas y moscas, miró la lata, dándose cuenta que a veces muchos beneficios solo lo parecen a simple vista, cuando en realidad muchos son los que acarrean desgracias.

Al final los Amanto habían terminado lo empezado veinte años atrás, demostrándole a la raza humana lo insignificante que era.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La idea de devastación viene de Leningrado. La ciudad fue sitiada y ninguna ayuda (ni ninguna caravana de abastecimiento) podía entrar a la ciudad. La gente se vio obligada a pasar uno de los inviernos más duros, sin comida, sin animales, sin nada… busquen información y verán lo que fue eso.
> 
> **Oh, sí, a esto le falta un epílogo, o en realidad su verdadero final :) Por eso no lo puse como completo. Así que todavía no me abandonen, ni me odien demasiado XD Siento que conté el final muy apresuradamente, pero ando muy apática para escribir.  
> **
> 
> **¡Muchísimas gracias por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo! Espero que nos veamos pronto con el final.**


	18. Belerofonte

**(…)**

**Belerofonte**

* * *

Cuando Okuni despertó de su trance, lo hizo empapada en lágrimas. Las ancianas trataron de asistirla, la llevaron a su cuarto y la acostaron, pero la niña sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder. Parecía haber invocado con la mente aquella predicción para esa noche en particular.

Hattori estaba allí, con la espalda apoyada contra el marco, escuchándole con calma. Fue asimilando lo que le contaba con una aparente, solo aparente, indiferencia. Se dio cuenta de que Okuni nunca había estado tan asustada con una de sus predicciones como hasta entonces.

—Por favor —le suplicó temblando—, llévame antes de que las ancianas se den cuenta.

—¿Quieres que te infiltre en el castillo? —Alzó una ceja, gesto que pasó inadvertido por su copioso flequillo—¿Estás loca o qué?

—Necesito hablar con él. ¡Es importante!

Zenzô suspiró, no tenía demasiadas opciones, porque creía lo suficiente en las predicciones de Okuni como para compartir con ella su horror. La cargó, incluso sabiendo que entrar al castillo no sería nada fácil. Si estuviera solo, sería pan comido burlar a los guardias.

Con algunos contratiempos llevó a cabo esa pequeña misión. Gintoki levantó la cabeza para mirarlo con una indiferente sorpresa. Se metió un dedo en la oreja y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía el ninja tocapelotas ahí? Dudaba que hubiera burlado la vigilancia para liberarlo o para hacerle una simple visita.

Se puso de pie cuando vio la diminuta figura acercándose a los barrotes. Gintoki la reconoció enseguida y caminó hasta ella no sin recelo. Confundido, se rascó la cabeza, sin saber cómo tomar su presencia.

—Sabes, ¿no? —sonrió— que estoy aquí por una de tus predicciones.

—Sí —asintió ella sin remordimientos—, es por eso que vine.

Intentó explicarle, sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo ni tampoco la edad suficiente para entender algunos asuntos tan intrincados, pero sí pudo revelarle que la razón de la destrucción radicaría en su dolor.

Logró hacerle figurar lo que ese futuro acarrearía. Uno que en apariencias era prometedor, pero que escondía la desgracia. Le habló de Shinpachi, de la Yorozuya, de todo lo que perdería, del dolor que sentiría, y de cómo sucumbiría ante él.

—No aceptes —fue la postrera advertencia de Okuni—, no aceptes el trato del Shogun. Si lo haces, será el fin de Edo, no solo de todo aquello que quieres proteger. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, lo entiendo —asintió, comprendiendo demasiado bien.

—Vamos —ordenó Hattori tomándola de la cintura.

Había demasiado revuelo afuera y no tardarían en encontrarlos, pero ella se soltó del agarre del ninja para dedicarle unas últimas palabras al samurái, quien todavía la miraba con algo que parecía ser asombro o descreimiento.

—¿Sabes? Durante mucho tiempo me pregunté el sentido de tener este don… cuando te conocí me di cuenta de que algo o alguien me lo dio por algún motivo —le sonrió—, para poder advertir y evitar males con mis predicciones.

Gintoki le correspondió la sonrisa mientras la veía tomar altura con Zenzô, atravesando la pared. Le resultaba tan irreal la posibilidad de que el Shogun se apareciera allí, frente a él para ofrecerle un trato, que no lo vio verosímil hasta que sucedió. Tal como Okuni lo había predicho.

Fue difícil tomar la decisión, sobre todo porque la decepción de Shinpachi no le ayudó a hacerlo más llevadero, mucho menos los insultos de Tae y su serio consejo de que si seguía así sería un miserable toda su vida. No lo entendían, y si se ponía a verlo en retrospectiva, ni siquiera él mismo lograba hacerlo.

Rechazar un trato con el Shogun podía ser tildados, por muchos, de insensato, absurdo e ilógico, pero Gintoki Sakata era así y a nadie debería sorprenderle. A riesgo de que lo decapitaran, se negó, pero le aseguró a Shigeshige que siempre estaría ahí, no para él puntualmente, sino para resguardar Edo. Después de todo era la ciudad en la que vivía muchísima gente que él quería proteger.

De cierta forma, el Shogun siempre tuvo la certeza de que ese hombre era de confiar, y aunque le sorprendió la declinación, trató de entender la clase de espíritu libre que tenía el samurái. Y cuando lo hizo, no pudo sentirse más encantado por aquella figura que representaba una leyenda.

Contaba con Shiroyasha para los días turbulentos por venir, pero no desde el lugar que él pretendía. Estaba bien, no podía mantener encerrado a un hermoso pájaro que merecía ser libre; sería como matarlo en vida el tenerlo tras las rejas de su enorme recinto.

Cuando salió del castillo, creyendo que no lo haría con vida o que, en el peor de los casos, la presión lo llevara a aceptar el trato, decidió que necesitaba litros y litros de alcohol recorriéndole el cuerpo para abstraerse de la realidad. Había declinado una oferta jugosa del Shogun, solo por instinto.

Estaba confundido, incapaz de poder ver si había hecho lo correcto, aunque lo sintiera así en el fondo de su corazón. Al final sus pies no lo llevaron hasta el bar más cercano, cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba insistiéndole a una de las ancianas para poder ver a Okuni.

—Le digo, señora… soy un samurái pobre. ¿Cree que si tendría dinero estaría aquí? No, estaría en Yoshiwara o en algún bar.

—Si no tiene cita con Okuni… —la señora agitó la mano, pero la niña la interrumpió, apareciendo por atrás.

—Está bien —le dijo a la anciana—, lo estaba esperando.

—Pero señorita —intentó quejarse.

—Es importante, abuela —la niña la miró con seriedad—, solo hablaremos unos minutos.

La anciana se mostró contrariada con Okuni, quien en ese último tiempo se mostraba muy rebelde. Si no solían ceder a algunos de sus caprichos, después ella alegaba sentirse demasiado mal para hacer las predicciones. Aprendieron así a tenerla satisfecha en su cautiverio, en pos del dinero que les hacía ganar.

Asintió y abrió más la puerta dejándole pasar. Okuni lo miró de manera extraña, como si hubiera algo que no pudiera predecir, tal vez eran las siguientes palabras del samurái cuando apenas se quedaron solos, sentados en el genkan del frente. Era clara la intención de las ancianas de no hacerle sentir cómodo para que se largara cuanto antes.

—Gracias —Gintoki la miró de reojo, relajándose.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme.

Era evidente que él no lo veía así. Después de todo, que siguiera teniendo la cabeza en su lugar se debía a la oportuna y ladina intervención de Okuni. Ella había argumentado no estar segura que se tratara de Gintoki, ¿cuántos samurái de pelo plateado podía haber en el mundo? ¿Y en el universo? Dicen que siempre hay un "gemelo" de uno dando vueltas por el planeta. Por eso, tenían menos razones para encarcelarlo por un crimen que no solo no había cometido, sino que tampoco pensaba cometer. No podían, sin tener la certeza de que era él, y Okuni no lo había confirmado.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó con tacto— De lo que hiciste.

—Aunque sé muy bien que en mi predicción eras tú —habló bajito para que las ancianas no escucharan—, tengo la certeza de que no se cumplirá. Al menos no de esa manera.

—O sea, que hay posibilidades —No terminó de hablar porque Okuni negó con efusión.

—Soy pequeña para entender algunas cosas de los adultos, pero sí comprendo que a veces, cuando se quiere mucho, también se puede lastimar mucho —juntó las piernas, para descansar la barbilla entre las rodillas—. No sé si matarás o no al Shogun por cualquier otro motivo —alzó los hombros—, pero sí sé que no estarás tan triste por no poder proteger a la gente que para ti es importante —lo miró, no sonreía pero su rostro irradiaba paz—, especialmente él.

—¿Shinpachi? —Arqueó las cejas, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa ladina— ¿Podrías contarme mejor toda la predicción? O al menos lo que te acuerdas.

Okuni asintió y con calma empezó a narrarle cada pormenor que recordaba como relevante. Gintoki la escuchó con calma por alrededor de una hora, cuidando no interrumpirla. Todo le parecía tan irreal pero al mismo tan posible en su universo personal, que sentía como la piel se le erizaba.

Okuni hacía referencias al amor y al sexo desde su lugar de niña, pero él, siendo un adulto, lograba ver el trasfondo de las circunstancias de lo relatado por ella con simpleza y, a veces, con desconcierto. Porque Okuni recordaba bien partes de su predicción, aunque no supiera qué significado tenían o la trascendencia de estas. No daba nombres concretos, pero Gintoki había podido identificar en la predicción a Takasugi, así como a Oboro y a Kamui, entre tantos otros.

Cuando terminó de hablar, ambos guardaron silencio por unos cuantos minutos.

—Ahora —murmuró Gintoki sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo—, me doy cuenta de que tomé una buena decisión.

Ella asintió.

—Es hora de que te vayas —dijo y de inmediato una de las ancianas apareció con el fin de echarlo; ya era muy tarde y la niña debía asearse y cenar, para acostarse temprano.

Gintoki se fue, yendo al destino pensado de antemano, pero en el bar no se emborrachó, al menos no tanto como para despertarse al otro día con resaca. En la Yorozuya se respiraba un aire tranquilo, monótono y reconfortante.

Kagura preparaba el almuerzo, mientras Shinpachi iba de un cuarto al otro juntando la ropa sucia para poner en la lavadora, Gintoki, como no era de extrañarse, permanecía echado en el sillón con la Jump sobre la cara. Notó la presencia del chico, pero no se molestó en responderle cuando se quejó de su pereza, ni tampoco cuando le avisó que debería zurcir otro de sus pantalones, o que la yukata ya estaba vieja y que debería cambiarla y que se buscara empleo, porque era un muerto de hambre.

De manera sutil todavía le reclamaba la decisión tomada el día anterior. Admiraba a Gin y por eso intentaba entenderlo. Se decía, a modo de consuelo que el hombre debía tener sus motivos valederos. Cuando se lo preguntó, este solo le había respondido: "Soy un hombre libre, Patsuan, me gusta mi vida… miserable y todo, me gusta como es". Aunque se quejara de que Sadaharu comiera por veinte perros normales, de que nada durase en la despensa más de un día con el apetito voraz Kagura y de que Shinpachi le exigiese el sueldo cada mes, le agradaba la idea de mantener esos lazos por encima de cualquier tipo de beneficio.

—Ey, Patsuan —lo llamó con desgana, sin revelar su cara. Shinpachi lo miró, esperando a que continuara, pero el hombre guardó un reflexivo silencio antes de seguir.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó, estirando la ropa para apoyarla en el respaldo del sillón. Era tanto lo que había por lavar que la soga no daba abasto— ¿Qué, Gin-san? —exigió de nuevo, creyendo que en ese silencio se escondía algún motivo trascendental. Y no estaba tan errado, porque jamás hubiera imaginado tamaña pregunta por parte del hombre.

—¿Cómo te ves siendo mi _wakashu_? —La sonrisa quedó oculta tras la JUMP. El chico tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo apretó un puño, agitándolo.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa, imbécil?! ¡¿Te caíste del sillón y te golpeaste la cabeza?! —gritó, al mismo tiempo que la JUMP caía en un lento recorrido hasta el suelo, revelando la sonrisa del adulto.

No era bribona, no era de sorna: era muy particular, parecía encerrar frases y palabras que en ese momento Gin no podía soltar, no sin aterrar al chico que lo miraba, debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y la ira.

Shinpachi, nervioso, se dio la vuelta para seguir lavando. Gintoki dejó la conversación ahí. El chico no le había respondido por sí o por no. Cuando se puso de pie, Shinpachi estaba tras suyo y fue a su espalda a quien le soltó la respuesta.

—¿Me lo preguntas en serio?

Gintoki dio la vuelta con lentitud. El muchacho le había hablado bajito, como si temiera que Kagura pudiera escucharlo desde la cocina, incluso cantando a los gritos la canción más famosa de Kato-ken.

El samurái suspiró.

—No sirvo para _nenja_ —se rascó la nuca, contrariado. Una risilla de resignación consigo mismo se le escapó.

—No digas eso —se quejó el chico bajando la vista al suelo—, no juegues con eso, Gin-san.

El samurái levantó una ceja, no había sabido como tomar aquella petición, hecha con algo que parecía ser dolor o desilusión.

—Digo, no soy un samurái… respetable. Ni siquiera tengo amo.

—Yo elegí seguirte, con todo lo que eso implica —lo miró, con una seriedad que borró la sonrisa de su cara—, por eso no vuelvas a insinuar algo semejante.

Quiso pasar a su lado para ir en busca de la cesta, pero Gintoki lo tomó de un brazo, entendiendo de golpe lo que quería decirle.

—Ey, Patsuan…

—No bromees… —el chico pareció firme, pero al levantar la vista y verse tan cerca del samurái, esa seguridad se esfumó.

—¿Qué quieres decirme con…? —Quiso ser delicado, para no apabullar al chico, pero este no le dejó terminar de hablar.

—Desde hace mucho que espero algo así como para que tú te lo tomes a la ligera —Ahora sí lo miró, pero con dureza—, quizás para ti no sea relevante, pero para mí sí. Yo elegí seguirte —aseguró—, tomando en cuenta absolutamente todos los riesgos.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que… —fue sonriendo con lentitud—, Shinpachi quiere ser mí…

—Eso quiere decir que eres un gran estúpido, y que si quieres que sea tu _wakashu_ , al menos te esfuerces un poco más —tomó la cesta y se la puso en los brazos, Gintoki no tuvo más opciones que atajarla—, empieza demostrándome que eres digno lavando tus calzones.

Gintoki empezó a reír con ganas, porque no esperaba tener el coraje de preguntarle algo así, aun incluso sospechando las emociones de Shinpachi; suponía que en verdad quería creer que no, que no le daría esa clase de respuesta, pero iba a comprobar, de la manera menos pensada, que Shinpachi se lo tomaba muy en serio.

—Ey, esto es la Yorozuya, no es ningún shonen de samurái de la JUMP—aseguró con seriedad —, así que deja de lado eso del _nenja_ y del _wakashu_ , ¡antiguo! —lo insultó, sonrisa mediante. Sosteniendo la cesta se las ingenió para levantar un dedo— Eres un joven de la Edo actual, así que después de que lave mis calzoncillos, iremos a pasear. Porque así empiezan las relaciones normales.

—Contigo nadie podría tener una relación normal.

—… con caminatas en la playa, puestas de sol y demás cursilerías —continuó, ajeno a la ofensa.

—Lo que tú digas —ironizó—. Ve a lavar, imbécil —señaló el lavadero, por donde Gintoki se fue, riéndose de la extraña situación que él mismo había originado sin pretenderlo en verdad. Shinpachi se quedó allí, entre alelado y esperanzado.

Pasaría el tiempo hasta que Gintoki encontrara el momento propicio para contarle sobre la predicción de Okuni, pero en ese momento él también podría ver que la clase de vida que llevaba Gin era mucho más digna de lo que a simple vista parecía.

Lo sabía desde antes, por algo había decidido seguirlo. Eso, nada más, había sido la confirmación de que no se había equivocado.

Como _wakashu_ o como un simple compañero, quería recorrer el mismo camino de Gin, junto a él… en esta vida y en la siguiente.

* * *

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡JAJAJA! Sí, soy un gran troll. A decir verdad di pistas sobre el final desde el comienzo. Hasta en los nombres de los capítulos :P Así que alguien muy observador puede darse cuenta de ello mientras va leyendo. Confieso que me tentaba la idea de hacerlo trágico, pero cuando me senté a escribirlo lo hice pensando en que todo fuera un trance de Okuni. En fin, fue agradable hacer este longfic, aunque mi inspiración decayó por momentos.
> 
> Agradezco que Neko me hubiera aguantado beteando hasta el final =).
> 
> ¡Besos! Y hasta otra ocasión.


End file.
